Before they Were
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: What were Sam and Ainsley like before they had Gracie and were the President and First Lady? How did they get together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognize is mine. Everyone else belongs to Aaron Sorkin.

---------------TWW------------

Ainsley smiled as she sat down behind her desk, glancing around her decorated office. Sam watched her from the doorway and Josh watched them from the stairs. He shook his head and let out a low sigh. Sam was a goner. He already was head over heels for the petite, blonde Republican who had kicked his ass on national television.

"This was nice of you guys." Ainsley finally said. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine." Sam mumbled, giving her a bashful look.

"Well it was sweet. Thank you Sam."

"No problem. I um... I'm gonna get back upstairs." he turned quickly, whacking his head in the doorframe. "Oh ow..."

"Oh God. Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah." he rubbed his forehead and practically ran from the office, leaving Ainsley a little concerned at her desk.

"Did you ask her?"

Sam jumped and nearly fell down the short flight of stairs when he saw Josh emerge from the shadows.

"Don't do that!" he hissed. Josh merely shrugged.

"Did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"To go out."

"No! Why would I ask her to go out?"

"Because you like her." Josh said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam gave him a look and began heading through the basement up to the main level of the West Wing. Josh was behind him, giving off reasons why Sam already liked Ainsley and why it was so clear to everyone in the building. "Come on Sam. You got to admit, her making you look like a complete idiot on TV was pretty hot."

"It was pretty embarrassing."

"Okay, well besides that. I mean, she's pretty, young, intelligent..."

"A Republican."

"Go ask her out to lunch or something. You know you want to."

"I know I don't want to."

"Yeah? Then why the hell else did you fire Brookline and Joyce?"

"Because a big harassment suit would've been started and we've already had enough bad things happen in this administration." Sam said. "Now drop it."

"Fine." Josh relented and headed towards his office. Once he was out of view, Sam quickly went back down to the basement and went to Ainsley's office.

"Ainsley,"

She looked up and gave Sam a smile.

"How's your head?"

"Good. Are you hungry?"

---------------TWW-------------

Ainsley clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep her drink in her mouth as Sam told a story about him and Josh. She finally let out a snort, making Sam laugh loudly. Ainsley tried to give him a stern look but ended up laughing with him.

"Well that... that was hilarious." she said, still slightly laughing.

"Yes. I've learned never to turn to Josh in that aspect of life." Sam smirked. Their waitress came over and set their food down, giving Sam a big smile as she did. He smiled back and Ainsley was surprised to find herself feeling jealous. The waitress walked away and Ainsley immediately dug into her food. "You know, I've never met a woman that could eat as much as you do."

"I stay skinny so I don't have to worry about watching what I eat, unlike some women."

"I can see that." Sam picked at his french fries, then dunked one in ketchup and popped it into his mouth.

"I heard you fired Brookline and Joyce." Ainsley said quietly.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

Ainsley gave Sam a questioning look and he felt himself turn red.

"Well, I mean, I didn't want to all the time but... what they did was unacceptable."

"Still, you didn't have to do it for me."

"I would've done it for anyone. They were my staff. I have to keep them in line." Sam said. Ainsley just nodded and they were silent as they ate their lunch.

------------------TWW---------------

"You didn't have to walk me down to my office you know." Ainsley said, smiling as she sat down behind her desk. Sam shrugged, a small grin plastered to his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I had a good time this afternoon." he said.

"Well I see it didn't kill you to say it." Ainsley drawled, sending shivers up Sam's spine. "I had a good time too."

"We... we should do it again."

Ainsley stared at Sam and was finding it amusing that a man who spoke with the President on a daily basis was getting bashful and quiet around her of all people.

"Maybe one day." she said quietly.

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off. "I better get back upstairs."

"Yeah. See you."

"Bye."

--------------------TWW-----------------

Sam sighed as he went through the TV channels again. It had been a couple of weeks since he and Ainsley had lunch. He had thought it had gone quite nicely. However, they had only seen each other at work. Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe she didn't want to see him. Maybe she only wanted to be colleagues. Now he was sitting at home, flipping through TV channels and nothing was on.

"Amazing I spent all that money on this 'great package' and I got garbage on TV." Sam muttered. He sighed and shut the TV off, then headed into his kitchen. Upon opening the refrigerator, Sam let out a groan. He had no food whatsoever. Well, if you could call a stick of butter, old milk, and a half empty Miller Light bottle food then he supposed he had some. Sam grabbed his keys off the counter and left his apartment, heading down to his car. About fifteen minutes later he arrived at the store and was slowly making his way down each aisle. Sam was staring at a shelf and didn't see the cart in front of him. He absentmindedly pushed his cart down the aisle, still staring at the shelf. Once the two carts crashed, Sam looked up, ready to apologize but smiled, seeing Ainsley.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay. I wasn't either." Ainsley said.

"What are the odds?" Sam joked, making Ainsley laugh softly.

"I figured you'd be in the West Wing." she said.

"I do go home believe it or not. I had no food."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to decide on something. I should've just ordered take-out."

"No. I'm glad I ran into you." Ainsley said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You want... you want to get dinner?" Sam asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a nice place you've got Sam." Ainsley said, surveying his apartment. She had agreed to getting dinner and they decided to just get take-out at Sam's apartment.

"Thanks." Sam entered the living room with two plates and handed one to Ainsley. She smiled and sat down on his couch.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Um... about two years now. When we were working on the campaign I lived on the plane or in a hotel room."

Ainsley laughed quietly and began loading Chinese food onto her plate.

"What about you? How long have you been in DC?"

"About three years. I graduated from Harvard and went back to Raleigh to work for my uncle's law firm. Then I came up here to work with a friend."

---------------------TWW----------------

"It's not the point Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed exasperatedly. They were standing in the kitchen, washing dishes and arguing over the education bill again. "The bill only pertains to the teachers. What about the kids?"

"We care about the kids. When the teachers get the things they need, then they relay that to the kids, which leads to the kids getting what they need." he said, leaning over Ainsley to the cabinet. She let out a soft sigh as Sam brushed up against her and he glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ainsley pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and they moved away from each other.

"I haven't really seen you a lot. I mean, we work in two separate areas of the building."

"Yeah. I just... been busy."

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Working in the White House."

"Yeah. It's great. I love it." Ainsley said.

"Ainse..."

She looked at him and he looked back at her.

"What?"

"What what?" Sam asked.

"What did you call me?"

"Ainse. Why?"

"No one calls me that."

"Maybe it'll be just a special thing for me." Sam said, a grin on his face. "It's just easier than saying Ainsley."

"Yeah I guess." she mumbled.

"I won't call you it."

"No. It's okay."

"You're really... quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Sam stared at his sink and then at Ainsley.

"What?" she asked. Sam bit his tongue, hoping he'd keep his mouth shut. Ever since Capital Beat, all he had thought about was her. He tried and tried and tried to deny the way he felt about her but he couldn't. There was just something about her. She was beautiful and intelligent, something Sam seemed to find hard to find in a woman, not to mention she was funny and caring.

"You're pretty." he said dumbly. Ainsley's eyes widened slightly as Sam turned red and turned back to the dishes.

"I've been thinking about that afternoon in my office when you said you'd want to get together again."

"I meant it." Sam said quickly. "Even though we argue, I like your company. I... I like you. Ever since we debated on Capital Beat, you're... you're all I've been able to think about."

"I know how you feel." she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Ainsley felt Sam's hand on her chin as he tilted it upwards.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I..." Sam couldn't find anything to say so he dipped his head and kissed Ainsley softly. Her eyes closed as she slid her arms around Sam's neck, pulling them closer together.

"I... I... wow." Ainsley stammered. Sam licked his lips as he breathed heavily. They eyed each other for a minute and Ainsley grabbed Sam, pulling him back to her. Their lips met for a second kiss, which lasted for a while longer.

"That was..." Sam couldn't think of a word to describe what had just happened.

"I'm sure people would be amazed to see how inarticulate you are at these times."

"Mhmm. Ainsley..."

"What just happened?" she asked quietly.

"We kissed a couple of times."

"I realized that. I... Sam, I don't want this to be a one time thing. If we are a thing."

"I'm hoping we are a thing and if we are a thing it's not a one time thing." he murmured. "I want us to last a long time. I think we can."

"Me too."

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against Ainsley's. She sighed against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

------------------TWW---------------

Ainsley woke up the next morning and blinked a couple of times. She was not in her bedroom. Then she remembered last night and grinned in spite of herself. Ainsley looked over to her side and frowned. Where was he?

"Morning."

Ainsley looked towards the door where Sam was standing in his boxers, scratching the back of his head.

"Morning."

"I'm glad I went shopping last night."

Ainsley laughed and nodded.

"Me too."

"Well I mean I'm glad I ran into you." Sam grinned, sitting next to Ainsley. "But I'm glad I bought food because that means we can eat breakfast."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a minute, just watching each other and Sam finally opened his mouth.

"I don't regret last night if that's what you're thinking." he said.

"I don't regret it either."

"Good. We're... we're not going to be awkward are we?"

"We're not a one time thing are we?" Ainsley countered. Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"What did I tell you last night?"

"We could last a long time."

"And we are."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was in the middle of taking a shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He poked his head around the curtain and eyed Ainsley. She was dressed in one of his dress shirts, and brushing her teeth.

"Can you put some pants on and answer the door?"

Ainsley threw Sam a look over her shoulder but smiled around her toothbrush. She spit toothpaste out of her mouth and headed for the door.

"Ainse,"

She turned around and Sam was still sticking his head out of the shower. He beckoned her over and Ainsley obeyed. Sam cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. Ainsley moaned against his mouth and went to wrap her arms around him as she kissed him back. The kiss became intense and Sam went to pull Ainsley closer to him but succeeded in pulling the shower curtain down. Sam slipped and fell against the wall, Ainsley coming with him.

"We're the two klutziest people on the face of the Earth." Sam mumbled against Ainsley's neck. She gave a sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You pulled the curtain down." she reminded, kissing his temple. The doorbell rang again and jolted the couple back to reality. Sam sighed, remembering there was someone impatiently trying to get into his apartment. He looked at his girlfriend, the white dress shirt clinging to her small frame as they still stood under the water from the showerhead and let out a tiny moan.

"I wish they'd go away."

"We still have to go to work."

"Not for a while." Sam pulled Ainsley back for one more kiss and she relented. "I'll go get it."

"Okay. I'll take a shower then." Ainsley peeled the shirt off her and tossed it onto the tiled floor.

"What about the curtain?" Sam quickly pulled his undershirt and boxers on.

"Just lock the door on your way out."

Sam nodded and closed the door as he left, then headed down the hallway. He opened his front door and his jaw dropped, seeing who was standing there.

"Hi!" Sarah jumped Sam, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sam pulled his younger sister off him and stared at her. "Oh my God. You're not pregnant are you?"

"No! I just came to see you."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"It's a nice place you got Sammy."

"Sarah..."

"I may have gotten kicked out."

"Sarah, how do you get kicked out of Princeton?"

"Well gee Sam, not everyone is like you." she snapped. "I hopped on the first train to DC."

"Why didn't you go home to Mom and Dad?"

"They wouldn't be too happy."

"You think I am?"

"I need a place to stay."

"No."

"Sam..."

"Sarah, no."

"Come on!"

"I said no!" Sam exclaimed. "You need to go home."

"They will be so pissed though!"

"Sar, you can't stay here. I'm busy and have a life."

"It's only for a few days. They'll send a letter to the person who paid for the tuition, which is Dad, on Friday and then I'll leave."

"I... Sarah, I can't believe you." Sam muttered. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." she said.

"I'd be happier to see you get an education."

"Oh stop!" Sarah waved a hand at her brother and looked around the apartment. "It really is nice Sam. So where am I staying?"

"In a hotel." he said sternly.

"Sam, come on!"

"You know Sarah, you're twenty. Act like it."

"What do you got shoved up your ass?" she snapped. "I'm sorry Sam that I'm not some genius like you."

"You know what Sar? I think you are. I think you were partying too hard and not studying enough or applying yourself. That's why I'm pissed because I know you're better than that."

"It'll only be a week."

"A week of hell!" Sam exclaimed. Sarah pouted and flopped down onto the couch. She raised an eyebrow as she spied something squished between the cushions. Sam was looking at the clock and his eyes widened as his sister swung a lacy, black bra in front of his eyes.

"Something I should know about?"

"No."

"Fine then I'll just call Mom and tell her that her son likes wearing women's clothing." Sarah said, reaching for the phone. Sam lunged over the couch, pinning his sister to the cushions.

"Give it to me."

"Are you cross-dressing?"

"No."

"Then why the hell do you care?"

"Because you're going to call Mom and spread lies." Sam grabbed Sarah's wrist and tried to pry her fingers open. "Come on Sarah!"

"Let me stay and I won't call Mom."

"No."

"Then I guess, Mom's going to get a little wake-up call." Sarah brought her knee up between Sam's legs. He let out a yell and fell off the couch. Sarah gave a satisfied smirk and grabbed the phone.

"You little bitch." he gasped, curled up in a ball.

"I call Mom. I know you have a girl over here. I can tell. She'll be pissed you didn't tell her you're dating someone."

"You tell Mom and I'll tell her you flunked out of Princeton. She'll be pissed about that."

"Let me stay Sam."

"You can stay till Monday then you have to leave." he muttered, regaining his composure.

"So who is she?"

"Who?"

"Your little friend."

"She's no one."

"Sammy, don't lie to me." Sarah said.

"Stop calling me Sammy." he said. "Her name is Ainsley."

"Ainsley Hayes? That girl who kicked your ass?"

"Yes."

"She kicks your ass so you sleep with her?"

"We do a lot more than sleep together and kick each other's asses."

"I highly doubt it. What the hell do you and Ainsley Hayes have in common?"

"You'd be surprised." she drawled from the doorway. "Thank you for finding my bra. Your brother can get a little wild."

Ainsley plucked her bra from a disgusted Sarah's fingers. She gave Sam a smile and began to walk away.

"Well, for starter's, we never cease to amaze each other." Sam said, eyeing Ainsley down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam gave a sigh of relief as his lunch break finally came by. He quickly headed down to Ainsley's office and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." she smiled.

"We have a half hour. I told Bonnie I'd be back by one."

"That's a lot of time."

"Are you taking a break?"

"I just have to finish typing this. So your sister kicked your ass this morning." Ainsley said, smiling as she quickly typed on her laptop.

"She didn't kick my ass."

"Do girls usually beat you into the ground or are we just special?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Ainsley taunted. So Sam did. He leaned over the desk and kissed her deeply. Ainsley smiled against his lips and pulled away slightly. "I have to finish this. Then I'm yours. Well... I'm hungry. I brought my lunch from home but I ate it."

"As usual." Sam smirked. "We can go up to the Mess and get something."

"So why was she here?"

"Who? Oh Sarah? She got kicked out of Princeton."

"Oh yeah. I heard you two yelling at each other. You probably woke the dead."

"It's a possibility. What are you typing? A novel?"

"No. I'm saving that for you." Ainsley winked. "I'm typing up a memo for Josh."

"Doesn't he have an assistant?"

"Donna is sick."

"So he told you to write it."

"I offered."

"You don't type up my memos."

"Because you get mad when I reverse them."

"Oh yeah." Sam muttered. Ainsley hit save and shut her laptop.

"Let's go."

"Yay." Sam waited for Ainsley to grab her jacket and slid an arm around her waist as they went to the door. Ainsley went to open it and tugged on it a few times before looking at Sam. "What?"

"It won't open."

"You're probably turning the knob the wrong way." Sam said. "Move."

Ainsley stepped back and let Sam try and open the door. He slammed his body into the door and winced.

"Okay... when you saw me come in you should've told me not to close the door and that it gets stuck!" he exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have closed the door to begin with!" Ainsley snapped. Sam sighed and pulled his cell phone out and called Josh's office.

"Josh Lyman."

"Josh, I need you to do me a big favor and not make any jokes about it."

"What did you do?"

"I'm locked in Ainsley's office."

Josh burst out laughing and sighed.

"You two are locked in there together?"

"Yes."

"Who's going to be dead first?"

"Right now, I don't know. Just get down here right now and open the door."

"I would but I'm already late for a meeting on the Hill."

"Josh..."

"Sorry man. I'll be back in about two hours. Call CJ or Toby."

"Are you kidding me? They'll... they'll never let this die."

"Nor am I. What were you doing down there anyway?"

"None of your business."

"...oh... so uh... you two huh?"

"Can't you make a quick stop?"

"Nope. Be back later." The phone clicked as Josh hung up. Sam sighed and flipped his phone shut. He snapped it back onto his belt and tried opening the door again.

"You know... we could use this to our advantage."

Sam swung around and looked at Ainsley incredulously. She just gave him a devilish smile and sat back down behind her desk.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Sam complained, rolling up his sleeves. Ainsley gave him a look and shrugged out of her jacket.

"Because it's the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue." she drawled.

"Any one come down here?"

"Not really. Donna once in a while. I usually go upstairs to do business. Honestly, I don't think anyone knows my office is down here."

"Well that can come in handy sometimes."

"Times like these?"

"Don't start. Please don't start." Sam begged. Ainsley shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"Take a seat." she pointed to the chair in front of her desk and Sam plopped down.

"I have a meeting with Vinick in an hour." he said.

"I like Senator Vinick."

"He's an asshole."

"He just wants what's best for this country."

"He's got a funny way of showing it."

Ainsley sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Sam, if we're going to be locked in here, please don't debate with me." she said.

"We can't do anything else."

"We can talk like civilized adults." Ainsley leaned over her desk, giving Sam a clear view of her chest. She grabbed a pen out of a cup and sighed, seeing it was broken. She rummaged through the cup and Sam licked his lips.

"Sit up." he muttered.

"Why?"

"Because that's the only thing that will keep me from... just sit up Ainse."

"Am I turning you on?" she asked, a seductive drawl in her voice. Sam gave her a look then stared down at his lap.

"Oh screw it." he mumbled. "Come here."

-----------------------TWW-------------------

"Bonnie,"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Danny. What's going on?"

"Where's Sam?" he asked, peering into the empty office.

"Um... he's on a lunch break. I think he said something about going to see Ainsley Hayes. He's been gone a while though. Why?"

"We had to talk about something. Do you know where Ainsley's office is?"

"Down in the basement. Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue."

"Okay. Thanks. Do you know what they were doing?"

"Probably debating. Most likely nothing important."

------------------TWW---------------

Danny finally found Ainsley's office and saw the door was closed. As he neared the door he heard a thump and then Sam groan. Danny raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"Josh may be coming soon."

"Yeah."

"Stop!" there was a loud smack and Sam let out an 'ow'.

"What did I do?"

"That tickled."

"I... OW Ainse!"

"Stop doing it and I won't smack you. I... oh God Sam."

"H—" Danny flung an arm out and Josh went quiet. There was silence for a minute and Ainsley let out a moan.

"That was..." she let out a sigh and was silent for another minute and Danny and Josh exchanged a look. He leaned over and turned the doorknob. The door swung open and Josh was preparing himself to see the two of them having hot sex on the floor but...

"Are you kidding me?" Josh groaned. Ainsley was sitting in her chair, Sam behind her, his hands slowly working their way over her shoulders, neck, and back.

"What?"

"I thought... I oh never mind. Vinick is getting pissed."

"Danny, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"We had to talk about that thing and Bonnie said you were down here. I wanted to catch you before you left for the meeting with Vinick." he replied.

"Oh. I'll meet you two upstairs."

Danny and Josh nodded and disappeared from the hallway.

"That was close." Sam said once they were sure they were gone. "That's the last time I listen to you."

"Oh it was fun and you know it." Ainsley grinned. She pulled out a mirror and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my God..."

"What?" Sam turned around and saw Ainsley rubbing her neck furiously.

"You gave me a hickey."

"Oh." Sam had an amused look on his face and Ainsley glared at him. "Uh... don't you have something to cover it up? Like... make-up or something?"

"I suppose." Ainsley leaned down and grabbed her pocketbook then began digging through it.

"I got to get back upstairs."

"Yeah."

"I'll..." Sam suddenly felt awkward. They had only been going out a week and it seemed odd to ask if she was coming by his place that night. But then again that's what had happened the past seven days. "Let's get dinner tonight."

"Okay. I'll meet you in your office at the end of the day."

"Okay."

Ainsley leaned over and Sam kissed her quickly. He was halfway out the door when Ainsley called him back.

"What?"

"You missed a button." she said, pointing. Sam looked down and saw he indeed missed a button when he had hastily redressed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mhmm... I... oh God." Sarah sunk into the couch as the door flung open, Sam and Ainsley stumbling back into his apartment, their lips locked together. "Mom, I gotta go. Sam and his girlfriend are about ready to screw each other."

Sam tripped over his briefcase and landed on the floor on his ass. Sarah smirked and tossed the phone onto the couch.

"It wasn't Mom so don't worry." she said.

"I hate when you do that." Sam muttered.

"I know." Sarah said cheerfully. "That's why I do it. Hi Ainsley."

"Hello."

"So how long have you two been dating anyway?"

"None of your business." Sam said. "Go in your room."

"Sam!" Ainsley whacked him on the arm lightly. "Don't be mean to her."

"He's always mean to me." Sarah said. "Ever since we were kids."

"You're such a liar." Sam said. "You should be happy I'm letting you stay here. Who was on the phone?"

"My boyfriend Eric."

"Why can't you live with him?"

"Because I wanted to see my big brother!"

"What a load of garbage."

"Is he always this nasty?" Sarah asked, looking at Ainsley.

"Why are you so annoying?" Sam asked.

"It's my goal in life to annoy as many people as possible."

"She's funny. I like her." Ainsley said.

"You didn't live with her for six years." Sam said.

"What's for dinner? I'm hungry." Sarah whined.

"We already ate dinner."

"And you came back here to finish up?"

"Go away."

"You want some alone time?"

"Sarah, I'm about two seconds away from calling Mom."

"And then I'll tell her about your little fling."

"It's not a fling." Sam snapped. "Go to a bar or something. Wait no, don't. I don't want to have to be called at three in the morning to bail you out of jail."

"You used to be fun Sam."

"I still am."

"Nuhuh." Sarah disappeared down the hallway and Sam heard the guest room door close.

"I'm sorry about her." he said, turning to Ainsley, who had an amused look on her face.

"Oh don't worry about it. I have a younger brother and an older sister. How old is she?"

"Twenty."

"Alex is twenty-four and Casey is thirty. Maybe you are a little hard on her. I mean, there's what? Twelve years between you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. There's three years between me and Alex so it's normal for me to fight with him. Why can't you be the bigger person?"

"I try. I'm not mean. I just want what's best for her."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"I should probably go home." Ainsley said quietly.

"Oh." Sam looked a little deflated and Ainsley gave him a smile.

"It's just cause she's here."

"I could kick her out."

"Or you could come to my place."

"She'll probably burn my apartment down." Sam said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Ainsley leaned up and kissed Sam softly. "Maybe we'll get lunch tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Sam kissed Ainsley once more and sighed against her lips. She pulled away and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just... nothing. I'll see you in the morning."

"You sure?"

"I'm just happy."

Ainsley smiled and Sam walked her to the door.

"Ainse?"

"Yeah?" she turned and looked at Sam expectantly.

"Are... are you happy?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I like being with you Sam."

She leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

--------------------TWW-----------------

Sam sat at his desk a month later and tapped a pen against his pad.

"You got a minute?"

He looked up and saw Josh standing there.

"Yeah, come in. Close the door."

Josh nodded and shut the door, then sat down.

"You wanted to talk." he said.

"Yeah. I... I'm dating Ainsley."

"I know."

"How?"

"I can tell."

"Do you think anyone else can?"

"Probably not. How long has this been going on? Wait, let me guess. About a month."

"You're good."

"You've been a different man." Josh said. "So what's the problem then?"

"Sarah knows."

"Ah."

"She's holding it over my head."

"That could be a problem."

"I don't know what I'm more worried about. Her leaking it to my mother or to the press."

"The press... well CJ may kill you if another story about you gets out."

"My mother will also kill me when she hears I have a girlfriend. But then again she may wait until we're married and give her a grandchild."

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Not saying Ainsley and I will get married." Sam added quickly. "I don't know if I could live with her for the rest of my life."

"Yeah. You and a Republican. Every night in that house would be like Survivor."

"Yeah right." Sam looked up as Bonnie opened the door.

"The President said he's ready for you." she said. Sam nodded and grabbed a folder off his desk.

"What's this about?" Josh asked.

"Galileo V." Sam replied. "I'll see you later."

He exited his office and headed down to the Oval Office.

"Good afternoon Mr. President." he greeted.

"Hey Sam. Sit down." Jed pointed to one of the couches and Sam sat down. They started talking about the speech and Jed said Sam could leave.

"Uh... could I ask you something?" he asked, not moving off the couch.

"Yeah. Of course. What's on your mind?"

"How uh... how... actually when did you know that you loved your wife?"

"Ah... we had been together about a year." Jed said. "Why?"

"Is... do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone only after a month of dating them?"

"Who did you fall in love with?"

"Hypothetically speaking of course." Sam added.

"Well... sure I suppose you can. If it's meant to be I'm sure you could. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"CJ told me you were coming to the Kennedy Center tonight."

"Yes."

"Fantastic."

--------------------TWW-----------------

(Changed Galileo up a bit)

"So Sam was at the Kennedy Center last night and he was kissing Mallory." CJ was talking to Donna as Ainsley walked up. "Which I find remarkable, seeing as Mallory is dating some hockey player apparently."

"What was Sam doing?" Ainsley asked.

"Oh hey Ainsley. Sam was kissing Mallory, Leo's daughter." Donna said.

"Yay. Something more to tease him about." Ainsley tried to sound happy but really she wasn't. She felt betrayed, hurt, and wanted to cry. Yes they had only been dating a month but Ainsley thought they had bonded, a lot.

"Yeah." CJ laughed. "I'm gonna kill him if it makes the papers."

"Are we going to lunch?" Donna asked, looking at Ainsley.

"Yeah. You want to come CJ?"

"I have a press briefing. I'll see you guys later."

The women went their separate ways, CJ heading to the Press Room and Donna and Ainsley heading to the Mess. When they got on the lunch line, they bumped into Sam and Josh.

"Hey guys." Donna smiled. "So Sam, I heard you got a little action last night."

"Huh?"

"You and Mallory."

Sam glanced at Ainsley and shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal." he said, turning to the food. He ordered a club sandwich and felt Ainsley staring at him. "Ainsley, I need you to do me a favor."

"Come down to my office around three. I'm free then." she said quietly.

"Thanks."

-----------------------TWW------------------

Sam knocked on Ainsley's door and she didn't look up.

"Ainse..."

"Hi Sam." she said flatly, still not looking up.

"It's not what you think."

"I think it's exactly what I think."

"It's not sweetie. God Ainse..." Sam stared at the chair in front of him and pointed at it. "Can I sit?"

"Do you know how much this hurts right now?" Ainsley asked, looking up at him. "I... I thought... I thought we had something."

"And we do. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She was a little tipsy. Beside—"

"I love you and you just... you think that you can use me whenever you want!"

"Okay, let's... let's take this back a minute."

"No. Get out Sam."

"You didn't let me finish." he said.

"I'm too upset to talk to you."

"No. You have to listen to me."

"Get out Sam or I'll call security."

He sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"CJ exaggerated. She kissed me but I pulled away from her, fast. That little stunt was all I needed to know that I don't want to be with someone else. I want you and only you."

Ainsley stared down at her desk, tears trailing down her cheeks. Sam felt his heart sink. If there was anything he hated, it was seeing a woman cry, especially the woman he loved.

"Oh Ainsley..." he moved back into the room and knelt down next to her. She turned in her chair and Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You love me?"

"Yeah." she whispered.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"More than anything. I wasn't really sure at first. I even talked to the President about how you know when you fall in love."

Ainsley giggled and stroked Sam's face softly, seeing him turn red as he said the previous statement.

"I didn't want to tell you. I thought you'd think we were moving too fast."

"No." Ainsley shook her head. "She doesn't mean anything?"

"Not one thing." Sam promised. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I probably overreacted."

"No. You had every right to get upset." Sam pulled Ainsley down and kissed her. "I do love you. I was about 95 percent sure and then when she kissed me I knew. I knew that you were it. You're for me. And... I know it sounds like I'm proposing..."

"Please tell me you're not."

"I'm not. We haven't been going out long enough. But I can see us together..."

"Me too. But one day you will propose?"

"If I feel like it." Sam grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam opened the door to his apartment and tossed his keys onto the small table in the hallway. He noticed the briefcase and pocketbook laying near the couch, then heard the water running in the bathroom. Sam grinned slightly and went into the kitchen. There was a pink post-it sitting on the table and Sam grabbed it after he put a few bags down.

_In the shower, be out in a minute. _

The water ceased and Sam waited a minute until he heard the door open.

"I got food." he called.

"I'll be right out." Ainsley called back. Indeed, she was right out. She entered the kitchen in one of Sam's shirts, towel drying her hair. "Hey."

"Hi." Sam leaned over and kissed her quickly. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah. I got off work early so I figured I'd come over. I just had some paper work to do. What food did you get?"

"Fridays."

"Yummy." Ainsley dug into the bag and began pulling out food.

----------------------TWW------------------

Later that night, Sam sat on the couch with Ainsley curled up in his side as they watched TV.

"There is nothing on." he complained. Ainsley grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Let's watch Titanic."

"That is a horrible movie."

"It's so good!"

"It is stupid and pointless."

"It is not."

"It is too!" Sam exclaimed as Ainsley turned HBO on. "Aw come on Ainse!"

"I like it." she said.

"Well I don't."

"Well too bad."

"This is my apartment."

"Let's just watch it. It will make me very happy."

Sam sighed and finally gave in.

"It's halfway through!" he said. "There's no point in watching it."

"But this is the good part." Ainsley said. "The suspense is going to begin."

"No it's not. There is no good part in this movie, well except for when the boat sinks and even that sucks because Leonardo DiCaprio and the redhead are pledging their love to each other and freeze in the water."

"It's a ship."

"Same thing." Sam muttered. "Whoa."

"I thought there was no good part in this movie Sam." Ainsley teased.

"Well besides when she strips for him." he grinned.

"Would you do that?"

"Strip for you?"

"Draw me."

"Draw... you... like... that?" Sam weakly lifted a hand to point at the TV.

"Sure." Ainsley could tell Sam was getting flustered and was beginning to get amused.

"Um... it'd come out really bad and knowing our luck, it'd end up in the newspaper or something."

"Mmm... you're probably right. Sweetheart, I was just joking."

"Ah. Good." Sam dropped a kiss onto the top of Ainsley's hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I wouldn't be able to draw you anyway. For one, I can't draw and two, I wouldn't be able to contain myself, staring at you for that long of a time."

"What? Draped over your couch in nothing but a diamond necklace?" Ainsley asked softly.

"Shut up. Just please shut up."

Ainsley laughed quietly and turned her attention back to the movie.

"You know, if I was Rose, I'd stay with Cal. He's cuter than Jack and has more money."

"So you're a materialistic girl." Sam said. "He's a bastard though."

"I'm not materialistic. You make me very happy. I'm just saying if I had a choice between Cal and Jack, I'd go with Cal."

"Hold on. You're not materialistic and I make you very happy. Are you saying I don't give you nice things?"

"You work for the government Sam and you said it yourself. A kid with a decent paper route gets paid more than you."

"So I'm poor."

"No... you're not Cal."

"Oh I feel my ego growing from this conversation." Sam said sarcastically.

"You're a normal guy." Ainsley said, sitting up. "A normal guy who I am very much in love with. A normal guy who is very sexy."

She pressed her lips against Sam's jaw and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're kind, funny, a great debater, romantic..."

"Isn't Jack all those things?"

"In all honesty I'd rather freeze in the Atlantic then spend the rest of my life with either one of them." Ainsley said. "I'd want to spend it with you."

Sam's mind wandered to the small box hidden at the bottom of his sock drawer. He had bought the ring about a week ago for Christmas but chickened out before he could actually propose. Besides when they had talked last month after the Mallory episode, they decided they didn't know each other long enough. How long was long enough? Sam was sure he wanted to marry Ainsley, that she was the one he would spend the rest of his life with but he did not want to scare her off by proposing too soon.

"My parents' anniversary is coming up in two weeks." Ainsley said, jolting Sam out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said my parents' anniversary is coming up in two weeks. My sister is having a party for them." Ainsley repeated. "I want you to come with me. So you can meet them."

Suddenly all thoughts of analyzing Titanic and worrying about proposing went out the window. Meeting the Hayes was not something Sam had planned on. At least not this early in their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

"Everything will be fine." Ainsley said, taking Sam's hand in hers. They were sitting in Sam's car, staring up at the Hayes' estate.

"It's huge."

"We have some money."

"I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Your family is Republican. They know who Sam Seaborn is."

"Why are you talking in third person about yourself?"

"I'm just saying they know who I am and... they'll slaughter me."

"And then my father is going to hang you on the wall of his office next to the deer he hunted." Ainsley drawled. Sam stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "I was kidding Sam."

"Don't do that."

Ainsley leaned over the arm rest and kissed Sam so lightly, he wasn't sure if she had really kissed him or not. Her eyes opened slowly and their blue eyes met.

"They will love you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on." Ainsley unhooked her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sam warily followed her lead and she wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked up to the grand house. "Baby, they have to love you because I love you and no one in this family disagrees with me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Alex and Casey know I'll kick their asses if they open their mouths. I'm a daddy's girl. My mother just wants me to get married and everyone else loves anyone I bring into this house."

Sam ducked his head, trying not to laugh.

"I can believe that." he finally said, looking back at his girlfriend. "You're pretty vicious and get most people to do what you want."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yes."

"I guess you're right." Ainsley opened the front door and poked her head into the foyer. "No one. Come on."

She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the house.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"I know." Ainsley smiled, closing the door behind them.

"How long have your parents lived here?"

"This was my grandparents' house. My father inherited when they died."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Let's go see if we can find anyone for you to meet."

"Do we have to?" Sam whined. Ainsley gave him a look and he sighed. She dragged him down the hallway to a closed door and she knocked on it lightly.

"Come in." a male voice called. Ainsley opened the door slightly and poked her head in.

"Hi Daddy." she smiled.

"Ainsley! Open the door and come in! I didn't even hear the door opened."

"I was sneaky." she was still smiling and opened the door all the way as Robert Hayes moved out from behind his desk. "I figured you'd be at court."

"Your mother made me take a vacation. She's driving me insane." he replied. "Come here!"

Ainsley moved from the doorway and into her father's arms, hugging him tightly. Sam tried to hide but Robert saw him. Ainsley felt her father's grip on her falter and she pulled away from him.

"Dad, this is Sam Seaborn. Sam, this is my father Robert." she said, introducing the two.

"I know who he is." Robert said quietly. Ainsley thought Sam looked about ready to piss his pants so she quickly changed the subject, or at least tried to.

"When is Casey coming in?" she asked.

"Why is there a Democrat in my house?"

"Dad..."

"You're dating him aren't you."

"Yes. Now when is Casey getting here?" Ainsley asked.

"Don't change the subject Ainsley." Robert ordered, walking over to Sam. Now Sam was tall, around six feet, but Robert still had a few inches on him. This made Sam feel a bit inferior and seem to shrink in the doorway. "I've seen you on TV. My little girl kicked your ass once."

"Yes she did."

"You deserved it."

"I most likely did sir."

"Don't try being modest with me boy."

"I... I wasn't." Sam stammered. He gave Ainsley a pleading look and she stepped up, resting a hand on her father's arm.

"Dad, stop."

"I've seen your work." Robert went on. Sam closed his eyes, preparing to get another verbal blow from Ainsley's father. "You write very well."

"Thank you."

"You'd write better for the Republicans."

"Dad!" Ainsley exclaimed, an exasperated tone in her voice. "Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs."

"I'm going to go say hello."

"You stay." Robert pointed at Sam, who paled about ten shades. Ainsley patted him on the shoulder and walked out. "Close the door."

Sam obeyed and Robert pointed to a chair. He sat down, ready to die.

---------------------TWW-----------------

Ainsley walked upstairs and saw her mother busying herself in one of the rooms.

"Hi Mom."

"Ainsley!" Emily exclaimed, rushing over to her daughter. They hugged and Emily pulled away from her. "You look good. You look happy."

"I am happy."

"Did you see your father?"

"Yes I did. And we should go down there soon."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Ainsley smiled.

"Honey, did you bring someone to meet us?" Emily asked.

"Only if Daddy didn't kill him."

"Please tell me it's that Bruce you've always talked about. Nice Republican boy right there."

"No Mom. It's not Bruce. I also mentioned him once."

"Oh. Well let's go meet him."

The two women walked downstairs, chatting the whole way.

"So is he cute?"

"Very."

"What's his name?"

"Ah... hold on." Ainsley opened the door and her eyes widened, seeing Sam and her father laughing and having a good time.

"I like you!" Robert exclaimed. "Ainsley, I like him."

"I'm glad Dad."

"He didn't kill me." Sam laughed. "We've actually gotten along."

"I'm glad Sam. This is my mother Emily. Mom, this is Sam Seaborn."

"Oh dear." she sighed.

--------------TWW------------

"Why doesn't she like me?" Sam asked.

"She thought I was bringing down some nice Republican boy." Ainsley replied. They were sitting in the backyard on the swings as they talked. "But instead I brought some bad boy Democrat."

"Were you always a rebel?"

"Sometimes."

"God, I hope our kids aren't like you." Sam thought.

"What?"

"Don't tell me I said that out loud."

Ainsley gave him a smile and slowly sat down in his lap.

"You know, when this swing breaks, I'm not going to be held responsible." Sam said.

"Our kids..." Ainsley said.

"It slipped."

"You want kids. You want kids with me?"

"No. Why would I want kids with you?"

"You know, sometimes you say the sweetest things then you screw them up."

"They'd be bipartisan. We can't have that. It's just not right."

"So no kids."

"I... we don't even know if we're going to stay together or not."

Ainsley raised an eyebrow and Sam groaned.

"Shut up Sam. Just shut up." he muttered, making Ainsley giggle.

"Do you want to stay together?" she asked.

"I'd like to."

"Then I guess we'll make it work. How many kids you want?"

"How many do you want to give me?"

"I need a number so I can decide if I need to put a limit on you."

"Four or five."

"That's not bad." Ainsley said.

"Nope." Sam shook his head and again his thoughts went to the engagement ring in his sock drawer. He still did not know how or when to propose to her. Obviously they had the same thoughts about each other. If only he could be a man and get it over with.


	8. Chapter 8

Ainsley's ears perked up, hearing squeals coming from the front yard. She smiled and moved the curtain slightly so she could see out the window. Her sister, Casey stood in the driveway, looking very tired as a very hyper three-year-old bounced around beside her. Ainsley pushed herself out of her chair and opened the front door. The toddler saw her in the doorway and screamed as she raced for Ainsley.

"Aunt Ainsey!"

"Well hello!" she exclaimed, swooping her niece into her arms. She planted a huge kiss on Becca's cheek and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Don't ever have kids." Casey said, walking up the porch. Ainsley laughed and kissed her sister's cheek. "How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm tired."

"Where's Brian?"

"He's flying in tonight. He had a meeting." Casey explained. "When did you get here?"

"Around eleven." Ainsley replied.

"Ah." Casey took Becca from Ainsley and carried her into the house. Ainsley followed her and shut the door. "So how's the White House?"

"It's fun."

"Mhmm."

Ainsley grabbed Casey's sleeve and pulled her towards her.

"I brought someone."

"Who?"

"This guy."

"No duh. Who is he? Are you dating? Is he cute?"

"Sam Seaborn, yes we are dating and he is... oh he is amazing."

"Wait... Seaborn... doesn't he work for Bartlet?"

Ainsley smiled, nodding.

"Didn't you whip his ass on TV?"

Ainsley nodded again, still smiling.

"And now you're dating him?"

"Yup!"

"I have to meet him!" Casey exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Shush!" Ainsley giggled. Becca squirmed in Casey's arms, who happily put her down.

"Go find Grandma." she said. Becca tottered off down the hallway and Casey turned back to Ainsley.

"Is he even cuter in person?"

"I can't even describe him."

Casey let out a delighted moan and she and Ainsley giggled.

"Casey, I think this is it." she said.

"What? You want to marry him?"

"Yes!"

"Oh god. How long have you been dating?"

"Two months."

"Ainsley! Oh wow! Oh God this is exciting!" Casey exclaimed. "Take me to him!"

Ainsley laughed and grabbed Casey's hand. She led her down the hallway to the kitchen and they both raised their eyebrows. Becca had found her way to Sam's lap.

"That him?" Casey whispered. Ainsley smiled and nodded. "Well my daughter seems to like him so I guess he's okay. Damn, he's cute!"

"I know."

"I want him."

"You're married."

"I don't care."

"Casey!" Ainsley hissed. "Sam, this is my sister Casey and that little angel on your lap is Becca. Casey, Becca, this is Sam Seaborn."

"Sam?" Becca questioned.

"Yeah." he nodded. Becca gave him a big smile and Sam smiled back. Emily rolled her eyes as she turned back to the stove. Becca leaned down and opened the pink bag at her feet. She grabbed a Barney coloring book and a pack of crayons and set them on the table.

"Will you color?" she asked.

"Me?" Sam asked. Becca nodded and Sam looked at Ainsley, who gave him a look. "Uh... sure."

"You do this one." Becca pointed to half a drawing of Baby Bop. Sam stared at it as Becca shoved a green crayon in his hand.

"Uh..." Sam looked at the toddler for assistance but she had already started desecrating Barney. He sighed and looked at the directions. "Draw the missing half of Baby Bop. Okay."

Ainsley sat down next to him and watched in amusement as Sam struggled to draw the dinosaur.

"You okay?" she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"How do they expect kids to do this when I can't?"

Ainsley hid her smile and looked at Sam's creation once he was finished.

"Becca, sweetie, can Aunt Ainsley take this home with her?" she asked, pointing to the now demented dinosaur. Becca nodded and Ainsley carefully ripped it out of the book.

"What are you doing with that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Ainsley folded it and put it in her pocket, making a mental note to give it to Josh. "You're good with kids."

"I try."

Casey watched her sister with a smile on her face. They looked good together. They looked good with a kid on their lap. Sam made Ainsley happy, which Casey liked. Usually the guys Ainsley dated were asses. She really hoped that this was permanent.

-----------------TWW--------------

Ainsley was about to enter the kitchen when she heard her mother and sister talking.

"I don't like him.

"Oh stop. Just because he isn't a Republican..."

"He slept with a hooker Casey! I don't want him hurting Ainsley!"

"Do you see the way they act with each other? I don't think... no I know he wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't even know that boy!"

"I know he loves her! That's all I need to know. He cares about her. That's all I want for Ainsley. Come on Mom, when was the last time you saw her happy with someone she was dating?"

"I can name a lot of times."

"I can't. You think she's happy because you like the guy she's dating. You don't like the guy she's dating and she's head over heels for him."

"Why can't she find a guy like Brian?"

"Because Brian is one of a kind, as is Sam."

"Well, nice to see where my happiness lies." Ainsley said, entering the kitchen finally.

"Hello sweetheart." Emily smiled.

"What is wrong with Sam besides the fact that he's a Democrat? I've gotten past it. Casey's gotten past it. Hell, Daddy has gotten past it!"

"Well I... never mind."

"No. What's wrong with him?"

Emily pursed her lips together and turned back to the stove. Ainsley shook her head and Casey gave her a look.

"Where's Becca?" she asked.

"She's taking a nap." Ainsley replied. "I don't get it Mom."

"Ainsley, just let it go." Emily said. "I think he's wonderful."

"Like hell you do."

"Don't you dare give me that tone!"

"What's for dinner?"

"Do you enter a room like that?" Emily scolded, turning to her son. Alex shrugged and kissed both his sisters on the cheek.

"Who's the Brad Pitt clone sitting with Dad?" he asked.

"He's not a Brad Pitt clone." Casey said. "He's cuter than Brad Pitt."

"Did you and Brian divorce?"

"No. He's Ainsley's boyfriend."

Alex raised his eyebrows and turned to his sister, who was turning red.

"A boyfriend?"

"He's a Democrat." Emily piped up. Alex chewed on a banana and stared at Ainsley.

"That's okay." he said. "Politics isn't everything Mom."

"See!" Ainsley threw her hands up and Emily gave her a look.

"He slept with a hooker." she said.

"I sleep with hookers all the time." Alex said, making his sisters laugh.

"Alex honestly!"

"So he's a Democrat and slept with a hooker. Does he treat her good?"

"Yes." Ainsley nodded.

"Is he a bastard?"

"Depends."

"Mom is just being picky." Casey said. "She still hopes you'll come back and marry that kid you dated in high school."

Ainsley gave a shiver and shook her head.

"He was a gentleman and knew how to treat a woman." Emily said.

"So does Sam." Ainsley said. "Will you just give him a chance? You'll love him. Everyone else does."

Emily just went back to cooking dinner, making the Hayes' siblings roll their eyes.

----------------TWW--------------

Ainsley stared at her alarm clock and watched the red, glowing numbers turn to 1:04 AM. She quietly got out of bed and headed out of her room and down the hallway. She stopped at a closed door and quietly snuck into the room, locking the door behind her. Ainsley made her way over to the bed and sat down at Sam's side. He was lying on his back, one arm rest on his rising chest. Ainsley smiled and lay down next to him. Sam's arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and her arm went around his chest as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Did I wake you?"

"I was waiting for you to sneak in here." Sam mumbled.

"Five after one."

"Took you long enough."

Ainsley smiled and kissed Sam's shoulder.

"I want you." she murmured, kissing her way up to his ear.

"I don't want your father coming in here and shooting me when you yell my name during sex." Sam said, craning his head away from Ainsley.

"I locked the door." she moved so she was on top of him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry about my mom."

"It's okay. Everyone else seems to like me."

"Yeah. She just has this vision of the guy she wants me to date or marry or whatever."

"Straight-laced pretty boy Republican with lots of money right?" Sam guessed.

"Well you're all of that besides the Republican. She takes what she hears on the news and figures that's how you are in your personal life as well. Give her time. She'll warm up to you. It's hard not to."

"Is she going to freak when she finds out you're in here?"

"Possibly but we'll make it quick and she won't ever have to know I was in here."

"Ainse..."

She smiled and laid back down next to Sam. He rolled onto his side so he was facing her and they just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Becca really likes you." she said.

"She's a sweet kid."

"She is. She gets that from me. Casey was a wild child when we were growing up."

Sam laughed quietly and Ainsley smiled.

"You know, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well... since you've been meeting my family this whole day... when we get another break..."

"You want to meet mine." Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey."

"Hey." Josh looked up and gave Sam a small smile. "How was North Carolina?"

"Good."

"I see you're still alive."

"Yes. Everyone liked me except Ainsley's mother."

"Funny. Usually the father is hard to please." Josh said. Sam shrugged and sat down. "So?"

"I... Josh I may have done something stupid."

"She's not pregnant is she?"

"What? No! God, don't even say that!" Sam exclaimed. "Be quiet by the way! I don't need CJ hearing that and try and kill me."

"Yeah. Anyway... what might you have done that was stupid?"

"I... last month I... it was Christmas."

"Yes I do have calender." Josh said. "Get on with it."

"You have a meeting in five." Donna said, poking her head in the doorway. "Hey Sam."

"Hi Donna."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Now go away." Josh said.

"Can I know?"

"Nope. I'll call you if I need you."

"Oh yes, just bellow when need be." Donna said sarcastically, leaving.

"When are you gonna get with her?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"You obviously like her. God, we're having bets on when you finally get together."

"Really? Well I don't like her."

"Mhmm. Anyway, last month at Christmastime I... I may have bought something."

"You may have? Or you did?"

"I did buy something. I bought an engagement ring."

"Who bought an engagement ring?" Donna asked.

"Donna!" Josh yelled. "Close the door and get the hell away!"

The door slammed shut and Josh turned to Sam.

"You bought an engagement ring? For who?"

"Ainsley you twit!"

"Oh God. You... you can't possibly be serious."

"Yes."

"You're gonna marry a Republican?"

"Shut up."

"You're actually going to marry her!" Josh screamed.

"I tried returning it yesterday okay!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I want to marry her."

"It can't be that hard."

"They wouldn't take it back so I'm stuck with it and it looks like I bought it yesterday and I got photographed by some reporter!" Sam exclaimed.

"SAM!"

"Oh my God. Oh God. Oh shit. Hide me!"

The door swung open and a very furious CJ stood there.

"What the hell is this?" she threw a newspaper in his lap and Sam quickly read it.

"Okay, it's not what it looks like. I already had the ring."

"Oh so it's okay that this article is out." CJ said, taking it from him. "And I quote, 'Is a Rose Garden wedding in order? Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn was seen leaving a jewelry store."

"That's stupid." Josh piped up. "He could've been buying anything."

"Ah, but let me go on. 'Sources at the store say that Seaborn bought an engagement ring. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh God..." Sam sunk deeper in his chair, feeling CJ glaring at him.

"Seaborn and Associate White House Counsel Ainsley Hayes have been seen together a lot since Hayes began working at the White House in October. Rumor has it that they have been dating.' I swear to God Sam, I will kill you."

"Okay... CJ, just take a deep breath." he said.

"No. I already have press asking me questions Sam! Did you buy a ring?"

"Last month."

"Are you dating Ainsley?"

"Yes."

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS!"

"Be-because it wasn't a big deal." Sam stammered.

"I...ugh!" CJ threw her hands up in frustration. "You better stay away from me for a while."

--------------------TWW---------------

"I saw the article." Sam said, not even looking up. Ainsley opened her mouth to speak but Sam went on. "Close the door."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one that hasn't stopped by today."

"Is it true?"

"About the ring?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Yes you were."

"Okay I was a little curious."

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Sam asked. "It wasn't a ring. It was a bracelet for Sarah. Her birthday is on Tuesday."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. I wouldn't lie to you."

"You seem sincere enough." Ainsley said, giving Sam a look. "But then again, you work in politics. You lie a lot."

"You work in politics too." he pointed out.

"Not necessarily. I guess we've been ratted out huh?"

"Yes."

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

"You seem annoyed." Ainsley said. Sam looked up at her and she sat down. "What's wrong?"

"My mother called. She saw the article."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she now would like a grandchild."

"Would a baby be so bad?"

"Out of wedlock?"

"Well, you got a ring right." Ainsley winked. Sam tossed a paper clip at her and turned back to his laptop.

"She wants to meet you."

"I'd like that."

"We just got back from your parents. Leo isn't going to let us take another weekend off."

"It's just the weekend. Nothing important happens on the weekend."

"Watch the Stock Market crash this weekend just because you said that." Sam joked. "We're not going."

"Why not?"

"Because then she really will make me marry you."

"Would being married to me be so bad?" Ainsley asked. Sam thought about this for a minute. He sighed and shook his head, making Ainsley give a triumphant smile. "Sam..."

"Ainse..."

"Sam, I will have to meet them sometime. It's only fair. I subjected you to my parents for a weekend."

"Yes but that was fun." he mumbled.

"It wasn't fun for me. I was getting asked tons of questions."

"So you know how I'm going to feel."

"Sam, we can't deny we're dating anymore." Ainsley said. He knew she was right. She knew she was right. She knew he knew she was right, which made the situation even more unbearable. He hated being second best to her, even though that was what he was nowadays.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, so I've decided on something."

"Really? What?" Josh looked up at Sam, who was closing the door.

"We're going at the end of the month to my parents so she can meet them."

"Okay."

"During this time, I will call her father and ask him if I can marry her."

"Uhuh."

"Then I'll take her to the beach and I'll propose."

"Romantic." Josh said. "And when the old man says no?"

"I'm taking her to Vegas and eloping, oh and never coming back." Sam replied.

"Sounds good. You've really thought this over huh?"

"Yeah."

"You really love her."

"Yeah."

"When are you going to your parents?"

"The 27th. I'm not needed then."

"Good. I hope this all works out for you."

"Yeah, me too."

--------------------TWW----------------

"I made a fool of myself!" Ainsley cried into Sam's chest as he held her.

"Ainse, honey it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Sam, I was dancing in a bathrobe and drunk! It doesn't get much more mortifying than that."

"It could've been worse."

"Not really."

"You could've been naked."

"Sam!"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to pee." Ainsley pushed herself off the couch and headed down the hallway to Sam's bathroom.

"That's what you get for drinking so many Pink Squirrels." he called. Ainsley reemerged about ten minutes later, dressed one of Sam's t-shirts. "It's okay Ainsley."

"No it's not. It was horrible. He must think I'm some crazy lunatic."

"We already do." Sam said with a straight face. Ainsley looked at him, her eyes wide. "You're a Republican."

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." he grinned. Ainsley smacked his arm as she sat back down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't go back there."

"I'm sure he won't even remember."

"I'm sure he will. And do people really think I'm a Blonde Republican Sex Kitten?"

Sam turned red at the comment and thought for a second.

"Ah... no."

"They do! They do don't they? Oh God I should've never have come to work at the White House. They... oh my God!" Ainsley began to ramble and Sam turned her around so they were facing each other and grasped her shoulders.

"No one thinks you're a Blonde Republican Sex Kitten." he said. "Okay? So calm down."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So relax. It's okay. Tomorrow, no one will remember."

"No one? I thought only you and the President knew."

"He may have told Leo."

"Leo!"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Leo wouldn't say anything." Sam said. "But Margaret might have heard and told Donna." Seeing the horrific look on his girlfriend's face, he quickly added, "But this is only if the President told Leo, which he most likely didn't."

"I'm going to bed." Ainsley said miserably.

"I'm right behind you."

--------------------TWW------------------

"So that's Ainsley Hayes." Jed said, turning to Sam.

"Yes." he said.

"And you bought her an engagement ring?"

"Possibly."

"She seems like a kook."

"She was drunk last night and today she was... well nervous."

"She tried to pee in my closet." Leo piped up.

"She's a Republican Sam." Jed said.

"She's a sweet kid." Leo argued. "I like her."

"I thought you didn't like Republicans Leo."

"I'm unpredictable. Besides, she outwitted Sam. Anyone can do that, I like."

"Thank you Leo." Sam muttered.

"I meant that in the most loving way Sam." he said sarcastically.

"No it's okay. I love that people love that my girlfriend is smarter than me."

"No!" Jed shook his head, pointing a finger at Sam. "Never say that. Never say the woman is smarter."

"She is though."

"I don't care. You should be wearing the pants in this relationship."

"I can't even believe I'm talking to you two of all people about this." Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Ainsley heard someone knocking and she tiredly sat up. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:41 AM. Sighing, she got out of bed and padded down the hallway to her front door. She looked through the peephole and frowned, then opened the door.

"Hey." Sam mumbled.

"Sam, you're soaked." Ainsley pulled his jacket off and hung it in the closet.

"It's raining." he trudged over to the couch and stared at it, contemplating if he should sit down.

"I'm getting you dry clothes. Get out of those." Ainsley headed down the hallway to her bedroom and went through the dresser, grabbing some of Sam's clothes out of it. "What the hell did you do Sam? Stand out in the storm?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were working late tonight."

"I was." Sam still spoke with the same flat tone, a dead look in his eyes. He wandered down to the bathroom and quickly changed. Ainsley was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Sam just sat next to her, running his hands through his hair.

"Sam..."

"My uh... my mother called while I was working on the speech." he said quietly.

"Is she okay?"

"She..." Sam sighed as he stared at the floor and felt Ainsley's warm hand on his back. "My father was cheating on her."

"Oh Sam..."

"It's not even a new thing. It's been going on for twenty-eight years. We're not going out to California."

"Come here," Ainsley pulled Sam into her arms and he buried his face in her shoulder. "God honey, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." he muttered, his voice cracking. Ainsley held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. Sam clung to her as he cried into her shoulder. Ainsley let out a soft sigh and rubbed his back. Suddenly, Sam sat up and wiped his face. "I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Sam, honey you can't drive like this."

"I didn't drive here. I walked."

"You're lucky that you don't have pneumonia!" Ainsley exclaimed. "Just come to bed."

"I... Ainsley, I can't stay here. I can't stay here with you."

"What? Sam, stop it. It's late and it's pouring out. You just need to sleep."

"No! No I don't!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch. "I'll... I'll see you at work or something."

"Sam, hold on a minute. It's the end of February and you're in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Your clothes are soaked. Your jacket is soaked. You're going to get sick. Stay here."

"No."

"Fine! At least let me drive you back to your apartment!" Ainsley exclaimed. Sam saw the frustrated look in her eyes and relented.

"Fine." he muttered.

------------------TWW---------------

"You look like hell." Josh said, shutting Sam's door. "What's going on?"

"My father has a mistress." he replied. "For 28 years."

"Are you serious?"

"No."

"But... your parents... they were like... they were a match made in Heaven."

"That's what all of us thought." Sam muttered.

"How did your mom find out?"

"She wen to my dad's office to talk to him and she was there. Then she told him to leave."

"How's Sarah taking it?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Josh asked.

"Ainsley for a couple of minutes." Sam replied, looking back at his laptop.

"Good. She'll keep you together."

"No."

"What?"

"I broke up with her last night."

"What?"

"I was at her apartment and I told her, then she drove me home and before I left the car I told her I needed time away from her." Sam explained.

"Sam, this is not a good thing."

"I'm not hurting her."

"Why would you hurt her?" Josh asked. "Oh Jesus Sam, don't play this 'I'm my father' game."

"I'm not. I need time to clear my head."

"Bull shit! Last week you were bouncing off the walls that you were going to propose and now you 'need time to clear your head?'"

"Stay out of it Josh."

He shook his head and stood up.

"I'll see you later." he muttered, walking out. Sam sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

---------------------TWW------------------

"I thought you were bringing that girl to meet me."

"I don't know Mom." Sam cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he went into the refrigerator. He saw a plate covered in tinfoil and pulled it out. There was a blue post-it on top and Sam read Ainsley's loopy handwriting.

_Sam, heat this for three minutes. Do it. You need to eat a real meal for a change. Love you. _Sam let out a sigh as he read it and stuck the plate in the microwave.

"You sounded so enthused about her a couple of days ago. Sam, just because this thing with your father and me is going on doesn't mean I don't want to meet the mother of my future grandchildren."

"Mom, stop."

"Sammy, what's going on?"

"Nothing. We're just... taking a break." he replied.

"Is she kind?"

"Yeah."

"Is she caring?"

"Yeah."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Gorgeous."

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah."

"Is she everything you would want in a woman?"

"A whole lot more."

"Then why are you on a break?"

"I... things happened."

"Your father happened. Samuel, listen to me."

He rolled his eyes and leaned against his counter.

"I'm listening."

"Your father is an idiot. You are nothing like him. You have something good. Don't blow this."

"We're just taking some time away from each other."

"Sam, she's not going to wait around forever for you to come to your senses."

"I know that Mom. I just... I don't want to hurt her. I don't know anymore."

"Sam, stop."

"You and Dad always seemed so happy!"

"And we were sweetie. It's just, things change."

"Well me and Ainsley changed."

"No. You pushed her away because you're afraid of turning out like your father and me."

"No."

"Don't lie to me Sam. Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Then why would you not want to be with her?"

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to be with her and then our marriage fail. I don't want... I just don't want to be the reason for her problems."

"Sam, you're not your father. Our marriage... it's not a good example. Just because we looked perfect on the outside and to the public doesn't mean that we were really like that. We didn't work hard enough at our marriage. That's why it failed."

"He cheated on you for twenty-eight years."

"I understand that. We stayed together for you and Sarah. I honestly never knew about this other woman. I knew we weren't happy and I was wrong for not trying to get out of it. Now you and Ainsley seem like the perfect couple. Does it feel right when you're around her?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell are you still sitting here talking to me? Go talk to her."

"I can't."

"Ugh! You're a stubborn man! You know that Samuel?"

"Yes Mom."

"I want you to call me back tomorrow and if you two aren't together then so help me God I will come out there and whip you back into shape."

"I'll call you tomorrow. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sam. Bye." the phone clicked and Sam hung the phone up. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet.


	12. Chapter 12

About a week later, yes a week, Sam entered the West Wing, ready to finally talk to Ainsley.

"Bonnie, cancel my meetings for the morning." Sam said, heading into his office.

"Why?"

"I have to talk to Ainsley."

"She's not here."

"What?" Sam walked into the bullpen and stared at Bonnie.

"I heard her talking to Donna last night. She seemed really upset." she said. "I don't know anything. Ask Donna. I do know she's not here today though."

Sam frowned and headed towards Josh's office.

"Donna!"

"Hey Sam." she greeted.

"Where's Ainsley?"

"She went to North Carolina."

"What? Why?"

Donna sighed and Sam gave her a pleading look.

"Her sister was in a car accident."

"Is she okay?"

"She died. The car was totaled."

"Jesus. Did she tell you how long she was going to be down there?"

Donna shook her head and Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks." he started to walk away and headed towards Leo's office as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Ainsley's number and waited.

"Hello?"

Sam felt his heart break, hearing Ainsley's depressed voice.

"It's me." he finally said.

"Hi."

"I heard about Casey." Sam heard Ainsley start crying and he wished he was there holding her.

"I just can't believe it."

"I know..." Sam stopped and turned around, heading towards his office. "God Ainse, I'm so sorry. How's Brian doing?"

"He... God Sam, he's so upset. I don't blame him. I miss her so much."

"I know. How long are you going to be down there?"

"I don't know. I told Leo and he told me to take off as long as I need. How're your parents doing?"

"My mom is just getting by and I haven't really talked to my dad. How're you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused. I wish you were here. I want you here. I need you here with me. I know you can't come down because of work."

"No. No I'll be there. Are you sure?"

"I miss you."

"I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk."

"I figured you just needed time."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I love you Sam."

"I love you too." he snapped his phone shut and headed for Leo's office again. "Margaret does he got a minute?"

"Yeah. Go in." she nodded. Sam entered Leo's office and he looked up.

"Hey Sam."

"I need a couple days off."

"Why?"

"I'm going down to North Carolina."

"Go." Leo said without hesitating.

"You sure?"

"She needs you right now. Just go. We'll get by without you for a few days."

"Thanks Leo."

"Don't thank me. Just go."

------------------------TWW----------------

Ainsley was out in the driveway the second she saw Sam pull his car into the long driveway. She rushed out to the car and Sam immediately pulled her into his arms once he was out of the car. He buried his face in her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh..." Sam kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Ainsley shook her head, wiping the tears off her face.

"I can't go in there. I've been stuck with them all day. If I hear one more thing or one more person starts crying I'm going to lose it. We'll go sit in the backyard or something." she said, taking Sam's hand in hers. She led him into the backyard and they settled down on the swing set.

"How are you doing?"

"It's sunken in that she's gone but I... I feel horrible."

Sam nodded and swung sideways, taking Ainsley's hand in his.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For dropping everything and coming down here to be with me."

"I do anything for you." Sam murmured.

--------------------TWW-----------------

After Casey's funeral, Ainsley immediately went to bed but Robert pulled Sam into his office.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you though." Sam replied. "I am very sorry about Casey."

"You shouldn't have to bury a child."

"No."

"I'm glad you came down here. Ainsley and Casey were close. None of us knew how to get her to open up. You're the only one she trusts now. She loves you a lot."

"I love her very much."

"You're a good man Sam and I couldn't pick anyone else to be with Ainsley." Robert said. "I read the article about you buying an engagement ring for her."

Sam just stared at Robert, not knowing what to say.

"Good luck."

"Uh..."

"Proposing. Wait a few weeks though. Let her adjust to this first."

"Yes sir."


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe you got him to let me come." Ainsley said.

"It wasn't hard." Sam replied, sitting next to Ainsley. They were currently on Air Force One, flying towards Paris. The President, along with the Senior Staff, had a meeting with the President of France and Sam had gotten Jed to let Ainsley tag along as well. "Everyone likes you. How are you doing?"

"Better. It's been almost a month. I still can't believe she's gone. I feel so bad for Brian and Becca."

"Yeah."

"Why are we flying at night?"

"Something the President likes." Sam replied. Ainsley let out a yawn and Sam pulled her towards him. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we land."

"I love you." she mumbled, burying her head in his shoulder. Sam smiled and covered her with a blanket.

"I love you too."

------------------TWW---------------

"I'm gonna do it tonight." Sam said, tying the tie that was draped around his neck.

"Do what?" Josh asked.

"Propose to her."

"Really? At the State Dinner?"

"No. I'm gonna... well you'll see."

"Wait... propose at the Eiffel Tower?"

Sam stared at Josh, who shrugged.

"You're a hopeless romantic and it seemed the natural thing to do since you begged for her to come."

"Don't tell anyone."

------------------TWW--------------

"I still can't believe you want to propose to her." Josh grumbled.

"I love her." Sam said, his eyes darting around the large room.

"Yeah I've heard."

"You could sound a bit happier."

"I am. I just... a Republican..."

"I know. That's the one bad thing."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam spun around at the sound of Ainsley's voice and his lips curled into a smile.

"You. You look amazing." he said.

"Thank you Sam." Ainsley smiled. "Hi Josh."

"Hey Ainsley."

"Ainsley, I want you to come meet someone!" Donna exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"I'll see you later." she called over her shoulder. Sam gave a small wave and turned back to Josh.

"She is amazing."

"I've heard."

"What's the matter with you?"

"I... I thought that we'd just stay bachelors our whole life, going from bar to bar to pick up women." Josh muttered.

"Josh," Sam had a humorous look on his face. "I'm not passing her up so I can go bar-hopping with you. Anyway, I need you to bunk with Donna tonight."

"Why?"

"Because afterwards, we'll be going back to the hotel and... yeah."

"You... you're kicking me out of our room to have sex with her? Why do I have to go to Donna's room?"

"Because's she's rooming with Ainsley."

"I... that's not fair."

"You'll get to be with Donna."

"Whoopie."

-----------------TWW-------------

"Hey," Sam rested a hand on Ainsley's shoulder and she turned, looking up at him.

"Hey." she smiled. "What's up?"

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sam led Ainsley away by the hand and out of the dinner to the parking lot.

"Sam, shouldn't we be in there?" Ainsley pointed over her shoulder and he shook his head as a cab pulled up. "Wait... are we leaving?"

"Mhmm."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just get in the car."

"Sam..."

"Ainsley, get in the car."

"You aren't kidnapping me are you?" she asked. Sam gave her a look and she quickly got into the cab, Sam sliding in next to her. He handed the driver a slip of paper, which he read and nodded, then drove off. "Will you please tell me where we're going?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Sam replied. Ainsley sighed and leaned back into the seat. They finally pulled up outside the Eiffel Tower and Ainsley felt a smile creep onto her face. "See, aren't you happy now?"

Ainsley nodded as they got out of the cab.

"Why did we come?"

"Because I wanted to take you."

"But it's closed."

"Only to the public. Guys like me are special." Sam grinned. "I wanted to take you now so it wasn't crowded tomorrow."

"That's very sweet of you." Ainsley said. She shivered slightly and for the first time Sam realized that Ainsley's dress had thin straps.

"God Ainse, I'm sorry." he shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine."

"You're shivering."

"It's kinda cold."

"Come on." Sam took Ainsley's hand and led her over to one of the guards.

"Monsieur Seaborn." he greeted. Sam said hello and quietly spoke with the guard for a minute. He nodded and led Sam and Ainsley around to a gate, which he unlocked. A couple of minutes later Ainsley was standing at a railing, gazing at the spectacular view. Sam walked over behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful." she said quietly.

"It is."

"Why did you really bring me up here?"

"To enjoy the view with you."

"Sam..."

"I wanted to get away from the dinner."

"Obviously not if you were talking to that guy. This was preplanned wasn't it?"

"Possibly."

"Why?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be up here?"

"No. I'm just a little curious as to why you'd bring me up here at ten o'clock at night when no one was around." Ainsley said, feeling Sam pull away from her. When she turned around he was down on one knee, searching through his pockets. Her eyes widened and Sam looked up at her. "Sam, what..."

"Shh... just shush." he said, making her giggle but she nodded. "I have no idea what to say."

Ainsley laughed again and waited for Sam to go on.

"Ah... I..."

"Sam..."

"Oh hell, will you marry me?" he blurted out.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ainsley exclaimed. Sam stared at her for a minute and then went back into his pocket, finally finding the small box. He held it up to Ainsley, who flipped it open and let out a gasp. "Oh wow Sam."

"You like it?" he asked, standing up. Ainsley nodded and looked up at Sam, tears stinging her eyes. "Oh God, don't start crying. I hate when you cry."

Ainsley laughed and wiped her cheeks as Sam took the ring out of the box. He took Ainsley's hand in his and went to slide the ring on her finger when she said,

"Other hand."

"Oh." Sam turned red and slipped the ring onto the right hand. Ainsley admired it for a moment and looked up at Sam, who was watching her, a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and leaned up, cupping the back of his neck in her hand and pulled his head down to hers. They kissed for a minute until Sam's cell phone rang. He pulled away for a second and turned it off, then turned back to Ainsley. He leaned down and kissed her, his fingers getting tangled in her hair.

"I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

"I want to punch up some jokes for the Correspondent's Dinner and I'm looking for people left in the building who are funny. I can't find any though." Sam said. Ainsley smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"I would think Sam with your infectious sense of humor, you'd have no trouble." she said.

"You want to help me or not?"

"I need to do this."

"We've ordered Chinese food."

"Okay." Ainsley hopped out of her chair and walked for the door. Sam went to smack her and Ainsley threw him a look over her shoulder.

"I find it amazing I can get you to do anything if I bribe you with food." he said.

"Yeah I'm something else aren't I?"

"Oh yeah." Sam grabbed Ainsley by the waist, making her shriek with laughter. He swung her around so she was facing him and backed her up against the wall.

"Sam..."

"No one's around." he mumbled, dipping his head.

"We're in a stairwell."

"With no one around. That's hard to find in the West Wing."

Ainsley let out a slow sigh as Sam kissed behind her ear, then kissed a path to her lips. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him closer to her as the kiss deepened. They broke apart and Sam leaned his forehead against Ainsley's.

"I haven't seen you at all today." he said quietly.

"You saw me this morning."

"True." Sam kissed Ainsley again, then slowly kissed down her jaw, making her sigh.

"I feel like we're in high school." she said. Sam just made a small noise to show he has half listening to her. "Someone is going to come down here..."

"Toby's in a meeting with the President and Leo and Josh and Donna are yelling at each other."

"Don't you have to get up there? And Sam..."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Ainsley mumbled, fidgeting slightly.

"You drive me crazy." Sam muttered, kissing the top of her head.

"Yet you're marrying me."

"Yep."

"Funny world, ain't it?" Ainsley drawled.

"Mhmm."

"Speaking of marrying..."

"Ainse, we've been engaged for not even a week." Sam said, taking her hand in his as they began to walk. "It's only be about four days."

"I know that honey but we need to start planning a wedding."

"Is it happening next week?"

"No..."

"Then why are we worrying about it now?"

"Because it takes time to plan these things. I mean, you know that. You were engaged before."

"Okay, let's get something clear. Lisa was a control freak and did everything to plan that wedding. I don't even know what color her bridesmaids' dresses were." Sam said. "She did not include me in anything but then accused me of not caring. Strange woman. But I'm not... I don't know about planning weddings."

"Well I guess we're gonna learn as we go along." Ainsley said.

"Honestly, I don't care Ainse. I just... I just want to be married to you. We don't need some big fancy gala. We could go and elope in Vegas."

"As enticing as that sounds sweetheart, I don't think CJ would like that. We need to come up with a date."

"June 23rd."

"Next year?"

"No..."

"Sam, that's in two months."

"I know."

"I... you... you expect to plan a wedding in two months?"

"It doesn't need to be a big deal. Just something small. Us obviously, Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, Charlie, our families..."

"I... two months?" Ainsley's jaw was hanging open and she tugged on Sam's hand, hoping he'd stop walking.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Sam... that's crazy."

"I don't want to wait a long time." he said quietly.

"We'll talk about it when we get home. Let's get upstairs and work on the jokes."

------------------------TWW---------------------

"What was up with Toby when he came in?" Ainsley called from the bathroom.

"Uh... I dunno. He's always grumpy." Sam replied, shutting the TV off. They met up in the hallway and entered their bedroom.

"I know that but he seemed... I dunno. Like something was bothering him."

"I don't know Ainsley." Sam pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it near the closet. He wandered over to the dresser as Ainsley, plopped onto the bed, admiring his muscled chest.

"Sam..."

"What?"

"Were you serious before? About the wedding?"

Sam shed his jeans and pulled a t-shirt on, then walked over to the bed. Ainsley stood up and helped him pull the blankets back.

"Huh?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow."

"It's just... there's so much planning."

"Not really."

"Yes really. I have to get a dress, Donna and CJ have to get dresses, we have to find a photographer and music and food and a place and it's a lot of work and I can't do that in two months."

"Why don't we have it at the White House." Sam suggested, getting into bed. He reached over and shut the light off as Ainsley got in beside him. She was laying on her side, facing the window and Sam laid behind her, wrapping his arm around her. "That narrows down a place. The kitchen staff can prepare the food. They do it for state dinners all the time. My friend is a DJ."

"Invitations." Ainsley went on. "We can't just tell people that we're getting married in two months."

"I told you before, it doesn't have to be a big thing. Relax. It was just a thought." Sam kissed the back of her neck and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Someone asked in a review why Ainsley told Sam to put her engagement ring on 'other hand.' I meant he had it on her right hand and she was telling him to put it on the left. Sorry if that was confusing.

--------------------TWW-----------------

What had just been a thought with Sam, turned into a reality with Ainsley. She had thought over everything he had said and finally agreed. They talked with Jed and Abbey, who had said they'd be more than honored for them to have the wedding at the White House. After that detail was finished, everything else fell into place. The only thing Ainsley worried about was the invitations. What if the date was such short notice and no one came? Sam reassured her again and again that people would come to the wedding but she still had a little doubt in her mind.

But Sam was right, this time at least. Three weeks before the wedding, Ainsley heard a knock on the door. She looked out the peephole and frowned, not recognizing her visitor. Ainsley opened the door slightly and the woman at the door smiled.

"You must be Ainsley!"

"Um... do I know you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, Sam's mother."

"Oh..." Ainsley opened the door all the way and smiled at Elizabeth. "Sam's told me so much about you."

"He's told me a lot about you as well." she smiled. "Wow, he said you were pretty but, no offense, but sometimes I don't believe Sam. He gets in a little over his head in his relationships sometimes. But you are absolutely gorgeous!"

"Oh well thank you."

"I can't believe this is the first time we're meeting. When everything with James happened, I told Sam that I still wanted you two to come out but he just wouldn't listen." Elizabeth said. "And now you two are getting married! Where is Sam anyway?"

"He had to run down to the White House for about an hour."

"It's Saturday."

"The government never stops." Ainsley said. "Would you like something to drink? Or eat?"

"Oh no I'm fine. I just ate on the plane." Elizabeth replied as Ainsley led her to the couch. "You have such a beautiful apartment."

"Thank you."

"Much better than the other one's."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lisa... the one who almost married Sam. She only cared about herself that one. I didn't like her from the beginning and am very happy that they did not get married."

"Well I am too." Ainsley smiled, making Elizabeth laugh.

"So tell me about yourself. We better get to know each other."

"Uh... well I'm 27. I'm from North Carolina and I have a brother."

"Sam said you had a sister."

"Yes. Um... Casey was in a car accident a few months ago." Ainsley said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sam told me about that." Elizabeth patted Ainsley's hand lightly. "I'm sorry. That slipped my mind."

"It's okay. Let's see... I went to Smith College, then Harvard." Ainsley went to go on when she heard the door open, then slam shut.

"Stupid republican jackasses." Sam mumbled as he walked into the living room. "Hi Ainsley."

"Hi Sam. Did you say hello to your mother?"

"Hi Mom." he leaned over Elizabeth to grab the remote and turned the Lakers game on. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come." Elizabeth said.

"Uh..." Sam looked at Ainsley, who simply shrugged. "I forgot."

"That's okay. We were just talking and getting acquainted. She's a very charming young girl Sammy."

"Yeah." he grinned at Ainsley, then turned back to the basketball game. Elizabeth and Ainsley talked for a while more and there was another knock on the door.

"Sam, can you get that?" Ainsley asked. He nodded and opened the door without looking who it was. Once the door was open, he wish he had.

"Sam." James Seaborn greeted.

"Hi." he muttered. This was his fault. It honestly was. He had told Ainsley to send an invitation, that his father wouldn't come anyway. Now here he was.

"Sam, who is it?" Ainsley called. For a minute, he thought of slamming the door in his father's face and saying it was the wrong address but the better part of Sam won and let James in.

"My dad."

Ainsley saw Elizabeth stiffen as Sam and James walked into the living room.

"This is my fiancee, Ainsley. Ainse, this is... well, you know." Sam said flatly, flopping back onto the couch. She gave him a look but he chose to ignore it. Ainsley turned to James and smiled, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yes it is." James shook her hand and smiled back. "Sam has... well, he hasn't told me much about you actually."

"Well James, Ainsley was telling us about herself so just join the conversation." Elizabeth said icily.

-------------------TWW----------------

"You have to do something."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Anything just... Sam, I feel like I'm in a graveyard. Get them talking. I'm running out of ideas." Ainsley said.

"Well there's a first." he scoffed.

"Don't take it out on me. Okay?"

"I can't even believe he showed up."

"Of course he's going to show up. You're his son Sam. Nothing is going to change that."

"Can you get them out of here?" he asked quietly.

"How Sam? What do you want me to do? You're their son. They don't even know me!" Ainsley exclaimed. Sam clamped a hand over her mouth and glanced behind his shoulder into the living room. He turned back to Ainsley and moved his hand away.

"I can't sit with them. My mom, I don't care about but you have to get my father out of here."

"Sam, you can't just neglect one and not the other. Either they both go or they both stay."

"Then they both go. Just get them out of here."

"You have to get over this. I'm not saying today or tomorrow but one day you will have to forgive him." Ainsley said softly. There was a knock on the door and Sam sighed, resting his elbows on the counter.

"I should probably let my unknown sister from Belgium in." he muttered.

"Stop."

Ainsley walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, then opened the door.

"Ainsley!" Robert exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" she asked. Robert spun her around and she was facing a pale Sam, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Your mother insisted we come. Help with last minute plans and all."

"Oh. That's sweet of you. Where is Mom?"

"She wasn't feeling well. She stayed at the hotel." Robert replied. "Hello Sam."

"Hello sir." he muttered.

"I'm glad you came actually." Ainsley said, pulling Sam into the hallway. He slid an arm around her waist, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there at that moment. "We're having dinner with Sam's parents. It would be great for all of you to meet."

"Fantastic." Robert smiled.

"Dad, just one thing. They're Democrats."

"Well I like Sam."

"My father's a bastard." he said. Ainsley dug her nails into his hand, making his yelp. "My mom's okay though."

---------------TWW-----------

"That could've gone worse." Ainsley said, once the apartment was silent and empty.

"Probably not." Sam said.

"It could've."

"Your father threw a steak knife across the table at my father."

"Be happy it didn't hit him."

"I wish it did."

"I don't know what to do with you Sam."

"Make him disappear!" he exclaimed.

"You're acting like a kid." Ainsley said. "I understand that you're upset and hate him right now but please, for my sanity, act like you like him for the next few weeks."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Do you think your mother was really sick or she didn't want to see me?"

"You're really negative and I don't like it. She has the flu."

"I have to work on a speech." Sam muttered.

"Okay. You need to cool off anyway."

--------------------TWW---------------

Ainsley entered the bridal store and walked over to the counter, waiting for someone to attend to her. Today she was picking up her dress, and she was very excited about it.

"Hi," a saleswoman walked over, a smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to pick up my dress." Ainsley said.

"Okay." the woman turned to the computer and glanced at Ainsley. "What's your name?"

"Ainsley Hayes."

The woman nodded and typed the name in.

"When's your wedding?" she asked.

"June 23rd."

"You're picking the dress up a little late." the woman said.

"I picked it up about two weeks ago but there was something wrong with it so I had to bring it back. They said it would be ready by today."

"Oh. Ms. Hayes, I can't seem to find your order in the computer."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have no record of your order in the system." the woman said. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm getting married next week. I need that dress."

"Are you sure this is where you got the dress?"

"Yes!" Ainsley exclaimed. "I... oh God I can't believe this!"

"Was this the store you brought the dress back to?"

"Miss, I graduated from Harvard and I work for the President of the United States. Do you think I'm stupid enough to bring my dress back to the wrong store?"

"You're the one marrying that Seaborn guy! He is really cute."

"Thank you. Can you check again for my order?"

"I'll try." the woman turned back to the computer and typed in Ainsley's name again. "It's not coming up. I'm sorry. Do you remember who the saleswoman helping you was?"

"I..." Ainsley thought for a minute and let out a moan. "This isn't happening."

Her cell phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Ainsley Hayes."

"Ms. Hayes this is Jack Hill, I'm..."

"I know who you are. What's going on?"

"I was looking at my appointment book and it seems I'm already booked for another wedding on the 23rd."

"Please tell me you called to..."

"I had the wedding planned before yours. I'm sorry."

"But you told me..."

"I have prior clients Ms. Hayes."

Ainsley let out a whimper and bit her lip. How had this all gone downhill in one hour?

"I can refer you to another DJ..."

"Jack, my wedding is in a week. My dress is nowhere to be found and now you're telling me that you can't be my DJ because you have a prior client that you should've have known about when I booked you."

"I'm really sorry Ms. Hayes."


	16. Chapter 16

Sam quickly made his way down to the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue and looked alarmed, seeing Ainsley with her head buried in her arms.

"Ainse?"

"Go away."

"Honey..."

Ainsley looked up for a second and quickly put her head back down.

"What's the matter?"

"Why are you here?"

"I need you to look over something." Sam replied. "What's wrong?"

"I went to the bridal shop today and they lost my dress. Then when I was fighting with the woman at the counter my cell phone rang and the DJ called saying, he has to cancel because he has a previous client on the same day. And I am ready to bash my head into the wall. What do you want me to look at?"

"Speech."

"Great. Give it to me."

"I can give it to someone else." Sam said.

"Sam, you're already here." Ainsley muttered, holding her hand out.

"What the place say about the dress?" he asked, giving her the speech.

"I dunno. I stormed out of there."

"What about the DJ?"

"Said he'd refer me to someone else but I hung up on him."

"You have quite a temper."

Ainsley gave Sam a look as she pressed her fingers against her temples.

"Come here," he beckoned her over and she slowly moved out of her chair and into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Do you have any idea how stressed I am?" she asked quietly.

"I have a pretty good idea and you should probably stop being stressed."

"Do you realize our wedding is in a week?"

"Yes I do."

"And I don't have a dress nor do we have music."

"Do you remember last night when we were eating dinner?" Sam asked. He felt Ainsley nod against him and went on. "Remember you said, 'Oh I have to call Donna. She's going to take the dress until the wedding so you don't see it or I ruin it."

Ainsley slowly pulled away from Sam and sighed, a relieved look on her face.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she asked. Sam shook his head, a grin on his face. Ainsley smiled and leaned up, kissing Sam softly. He tightened his hold on her as he kissed her back. They broke apart for air and Ainsley sighed, burying her face in the crook of Sam's neck.

"One more week." he murmured, running a hand up and down her arm. "One more week and then we're out of here until July 7th."

"Mhmm..."

"Sounds good."

"Sounds very good. IF this wedding even happens."

"It will. So some things went wrong. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax honey."

"I'm trying Sam."

"Gotta try better."

"Let's work on this speech."

---------------------TWW----------------

"You ready to go yet?" Ainsley yawned. Sam nodded and leaned over the desk. Ainsley kissed him quickly and sunk back into her chair.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Not a problem. Let's go home."

"Yeah. I got to get my stuff from my office."

"I'll come with you."

"Alright." They quickly made their way to the Communications bullpen and Bonnie stopped Sam before he reached his office.

"What?"

"Your... your father is waiting for you." Bonnie said. Ainsley put a sympathetic hand on Sam's back and he glanced slightly at her.

"I'll meet you at home." he muttered.

"I'll wait for you."

"It's okay. We didn't drive together. You have your car. Just go. I'll be home soon."

"Okay." Ainsley kissed Sam's cheek and smiled at Bonnie. "Bye."

Sam walked into his office and shut the door, making James look up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk." James replied.

"There's nothing to really talk about. It was pretty clear to me."

"Sam, you have to understand something..."

"There's nothing to understand. I need to leave." he said.

"Will you just let me explain?"

"You don't need to explain. You cheated on Mom and you did it for 28 years. Why the hell didn't you just divorce her?"

"I stayed for you. I stayed for you and Sarah."

"You were never there to begin with so I don't know what you thought you were staying for."

"I realize you're angry with me." James said.

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it." Sam muttered, staring out his window.

"When you and Ainsley get to be married as long as your mother and I were, you're gonna want out sometimes."

Sam swerved around, his usually calm eyes dark with fury.

"Long? You were married for six years! And I'm not going to want out of my marriage. I am nothing like you. I wouldn't desert her because I was bored or whatever the hell the reason was you decided to get a mistress."

"I didn't decide Sam. It just happened."

"Guess you really didn't love Mom if you just let it happen. Get the hell out of my office. I want to go home and I can't do that till you leave."

"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"I'm sorry doesn't make everything better." Sam snapped, grabbing his briefcase. He flung his door open and James quietly stepped out in front of him.

---------------------TWW-----------------

Ainsley laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the faint thud coming from the living room. She sighed and got out of bed, heading down towards the living room.

"Honey, it's two in the morning."

"I know." Sam threw the tennis ball violently at the wall and caught it when it bounced back.

"Do you know we have work in four hours?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you know that I've been listening to that ball for two hours?"

"Then plug your ears! What the hell do you want me to do Ainsley?"

"Gee, I don't know! Stop bouncing it maybe? For Christ's sake Sam you're gonna wake the neighbors!"

"It's not that loud." he muttered, throwing the ball again. It bounced back, going straight into Sam's hand. He threw it again but this time Ainsley intercepted it, making Sam's eyes widened.

"I played softball for four years." she explained. "Look, I know you're pissed at him."

"Pissed is not even a good word to use to describe how I'm feeling."

"Well how are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted. Ainsley sat down on the couch next to him and tossed the ball away. "I just... I have no idea Ainse. I'm mad and upset and confused and... and a lot of other stuff that I can describe."

"That's normal Sam." she said quietly.

"Your parents aren't in the middle of a heated divorce."

"They were once."

Sam looked at Ainsley, who gave him a smile.

"My father was an alcoholic. This was a long time ago. I was probably about two years old. My mom took me and Casey and left. She sent him divorce papers but he never signed them. Went to AA meetings instead."

"I'm afraid of being like him." Sam said, barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Today. In my office, he said once we had been married long as he and my mother had, I'd want out too."

"Sam, you're not like him."

"I told him that. I said that I wouldn't leave you but I don't think he believed me."

"Listen to me," Ainsley said softly, taking Sam's face in her hands. He tried to avoid her cool blue eyes but she forced him to look at her. "Your parents need to work things out. I know you're upset with him but once they get things moving smoothly again, you need to talk to him."

"No..."

"Yes, Sam, if you don't... I know this sounds stupid right now but you'll regret it if you don't talk this over with him."

"No."

"Stop arguing with me. What if something happens to him one day and you never came clean with him?"

"I wouldn't care."

"I know you're not like that. Come to bed."


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe this."

"Shush."

"I can't believe this."

"Stay still."

"I need to eat something."

"In a minute."

"Donna, you don't understand." Ainsley was near tears as Donna did her hair.

"I do." she said soothingly.

"Don't say that!"

"Hey, I thought you were happy to marry Sam."

"And I am but what if this is all a big mistake?"

"Ainsley, be quiet."

-------------------TWW--------------

"I can't do this!"

"Hey!" Josh flung a hand towards the door and Charlie quickly guarded it.

"I... I can't marry her!" Sam stammered. "I mean, she's a Republican for crying out loud!"

"That's pretty bad." Toby piped up.

"Will you shut up?" Josh snapped. "Sam, buddy... being a Republican isn't so bad. I mean, look at her! She's blonde, beautiful... come on, have you seen her legs?"

"Frequently." he mumbled.

"Looks aren't everything." Charlie added.

"And she's smart." Josh finished. "What man wouldn't want a woman like Ainsley Hayes?"

"Some guy that isn't worried about the rest of his life." Sam said. "She's vicious!"

"Hell Sam, if you don't want to marry her then why did you propose?"

"I... I do want to marry her."

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"I can't marry her!"

Josh looked puzzled and Toby leaned over.

"He wants to but he can't."

"Huh?"

"He's just nervous."

"What if I do something to her? What if I'm a bad husband? What if... what if I turn out like my father?" Sam muttered, seemingly to himself.

"I thought we got over this..." Josh muttered, rubbing his eyes. Sam began pacing the room and the boys' jaws dropped as the door swung open, hitting Sam right in the face.

-----------------TWW--------------

"Donna!"

She looked up and saw Josh standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"I need you."

"Wow, there's a first. What's going on?"

"Come to my office. Bring your pocketbook too."

"Why?"

"Just, come."

"Why?"

Josh glanced at Ainsley, who was practically hyperventilating as she spoke quickly to her mother.

"I can't say. Just come."

"What did you do?"

"You have to see it to believe it." Josh replied, grabbing Donna's hand. He dragged her towards his office and opened the door, then shut it once they were inside.

"Oh my God! JOSH!"

"I didn't do it!" he said quickly. "It was CJ."

"Sam, I am so sorry." CJ apologized over and over.

"Sam, can I see?" Donna asked. He slowly pulled the ice pack away from his face and Donna sighed, seeing the large bruise. "Well that's gonna make a great wedding picture."

"I know. That's why I need you to cover it up with something." Josh said.

"Josh, even if I cover the bruise up... God CJ!"

"I didn't think he'd be pacing the floor." she said defensively.

"Did you have to throw the door open with such force?" Sam asked, wincing as he spoke.

"And him wincing as he says his vows isn't going to be good either." Donna said. "Ainsley's about ready to have a nutty and if she hears Sam's gotten hit with a door and has a bruise the size of Texas on his face, she's going to freak."

"That's why she's not going to find out until later." Josh said.

"You guys— Jesus Christ." Leo stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam. "What the hell happened to you?"

"CJ hit me with a door." he replied, putting the ice pack back over his eye.

"Well, they're ready to start now. What are you going to do about that?"

"Donna, do something!" Josh exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic.

"I have to go!" she said. "CJ too!"

"Not until you do something for him!"

"I... Sam, I'm sorry. I can't cover that up in a few minutes."

"We'll stall them then. Charlie, go sing or something." Josh said.

"Or let the President put the guests to sleep by talking about some inane trivia." Toby suggested.

"Just hurry up guys." Leo said, leaving the room.

"I can't believe this." Sam muttered.

"I'll go back to Ainsley." CJ said, backing out of Josh's office.

"I'm not really surprised." Toby said. They all turned and looked at him. "It's Sam! He's always getting hurt."

"Today, I could've done without getting hurt." he said as Donna started to cover up the bruise.

------------------TWW---------------

"I knew this would happen!" Ainsley exclaimed, peeking out the door at where the priest was standing. Charlie and Toby were there but Sam and Josh were nowhere to be found, as was Donna. "He ran didn't he?"

"NO! He didn't Ainsley. Just... something came up." CJ said. "Just relax. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"What happened?"

"A little problem came up."

"With what?"

"Political thing." CJ explained. "Don't worry about it. Today's about you and Sam."

"If he ever comes."

"I'm sure he has a good reason for being late." Robert said.

"Where's Donna?" Ainsley asked.

"She's helping Josh." CJ replied, a wary tone in her voice. Ainsley caught on to the tone and became skeptic.

"Oh. Great. My groom and bridesmaid are probably having sex with each other in a closet somewhere."

"Get that thought out of your head." Donna said, walking up behind her. CJ gave her a look and she nodded. "I already have my eye on someone else. I'm sorry I'm late."

CJ glanced out the door and smiled, seeing Sam and Josh had finally joined Toby and Charlie.

"He's there." she said. "Okay? So relax now."

"What if I mess up the vows?" Ainsley asked.

"You just repeat what the priest says." Donna replied. "You can't mess that up."

"Watch me."

Ainsley felt a tug on her dress and looked to find Becca standing there.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Becca motioned for Ainsley to come down to her. She knelt down and Becca began whispering in her ear.

"No... no Becca you don't have to be scared."

"I don't want to walk in front of all those people." she mumbled.

"Becca, sweetie yo— Uncle Sam's up there. Don't you want to see him?"

Becca shook her head no and Ainsley swallowed, hoping to God Becca did not bail on her as a flower girl.

"Do... how about you walk with Donna? Would you want to do that?" Ainsley asked. "So you're not alone?"

"Okay."

"Okay, good. And I'm gonna be right behind you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You and Donna are going to walk together, then CJ, and I'm going to walk out next. Besides, you got the easy part. All you have to do is look cute. I have to talk in front of everyone."

"That's scary." Becca said.

"It is." Ainsley agreed. "So you'll do this for me?"

Becca nodded and Ainsley pulled her into a hug for a second. Leo poked his head through the door and looked at them.

"You ready?"

Ainsley nodded and the door closed.

"Just remember to breathe Ainsley." Donna teased, taking Becca's hand.

"I hope I do."

-----------------TWW------------

Josh heard Sam give a sigh of relief as the doors opened.

"She's there." he muttered. Sam nodded and glanced at Josh as Donna began her walk towards them. "Wow..."

"She looks good." Sam said quietly.

"She looks amazing." Josh followed Donna with his eyes, his jaw hanging open slightly. CJ came next and Sam felt his pulse begin to race as soon as he saw Ainsley. Josh put a calm hand on his shoulder but Sam didn't react, his eyes glued to Ainsley. Before he realized it, she was standing in front of him, a smile on her face. The ceremony went relatively quickly and without any problems, well until they were asked to exchange rings. Sam turned to Josh, who had a blank look on his face.

"Josh..."

"What?"

"Rings."

"You didn't give me any rings."

Sam laughed slightly, then turned serious again.

"Yes I did."

"No Sam you didn't. I would've had them in my pocket." Josh said. "Honestly, I wouldn't screw up or make a joke today. Maybe Donna..."

But Donna shook her head, seeing the boys turn to her. Ainsley gave Sam a look and he just stared at her.

"I didn't leave them at home." he said quietly. "I had them before."

"Maybe they're in your office." Toby said. He glanced at Bonnie, who was quietly getting up out of her seat. Ten minutes later, Bonnie returned with the rings and handed them to Josh. Sam gave Ainsley an apologetic look as the priest began speaking again. In a matter of minutes, he was sliding the ring onto her finger, hardly believing this was happening. From the look on Ainsley's face as she put the ring on his finger, she was thinking the same thing. Sam stumbled as Josh pushed him slightly.

"What?" he asked. Josh nodded at the priest, who had an amused look on his face.

"You may kiss her now." he repeated, making the guests chuckle.

"Oh..." Sam turned red as he pulled Ainsley into his arms. She giggled slightly before their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled apart slightly, smiles forming on both their faces.

"Aw come on Spanky!" CJ exclaimed. "You can do better than that!"

Sam gave half a shrug and leaned down, kissing Ainsley again, this time longer and with more passion than the last.

"I need a cold shower after that." Josh muttered, looking at Toby, who rolled his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Once the door to the limo was shut, Ainsley pulled Sam to her, kissing him deeply. The driver raised an eyebrow and hit the button for the divider to come up.

"I love you." she murmured.

"I love you too." Sam kissed along her jaw to behind her ear, making her grip his shoulders.

"Sam, we still have to catch a plane so take it easy."

"Thank God it's a short flight."

"Amen." Ainsley giggled, resting her head on the headrest. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Sam said, eyeing her. "God, you look beautiful."

"You've told me about a thousand times."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you a thousand more times."

"That's fine by me." Ainsley smiled. "You were right."

"Wait, what? I don't think I heard that."

"Don't ruin tonight."

"Okay." Sam grinned. "I heard you."

"I know. You were being mean. Everything did fall into place."

"It did and Josh and Donna even got together."

"That was pretty funny." Ainsley smirked, remembering Josh's horror struck look as he had caught the garter and Donna's beat red face as Josh slowly made his way up her leg, along to a bunch of catcalls and whistling. "You know they're going to deny anything even happened tonight. You know that right?"

"Of course. But this was just step 1."

"Yeah..." Sam rubbed his eye and Ainsley frowned. "What?"

She reached up and turned the light on, gasping as she did.

"What happened to your eye?"

"What?"

"Your eye! It's all bruised!"

"Oh..." Sam saw the smeared cover up on his hand and sighed. Figures. "CJ hit me with a door about five minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start. That's why me, Josh, and Donna were late. Donna was covering it up with some gunk in her pocket book."

"Oh my poor baby," Ainsley kissed the bruised area of Sam's face and paused when she heard him let out a hiss. "Did that hurt?"

"It's kinda sore. I did get hit with a door."

"I feel so bad."

"It's okay. I actually forgot about it."

----------------------TWW----------------

It was close to two in the morning when Sam and Ainsley finally checked into Portofino Bay at the Universal Orlando resort. A bellhop took them and their luggage over to an elevator and got in with them. Sam had an arm wrapped around Ainsley's waist as she leaned against him. The bellhop kept stealing glances at them and Sam glanced down at Ainsley, who had an amused look on her face.

"Uh... you're Sam Seaborn." the bellhop said. Sam looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

Ainsley hid the smile on her face as the kid stared at Sam in awe.

"We're... we're going over the Bartlet administration in my Poli Sci class. You guys rock."

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "This is my wife Ainsley."

"Ainsley Hayes?"

"Yep." Ainsley nodded.

"Didn't you like... kick his ass on TV?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I couldn't have married you. Been too embarrassed."

"I was." Sam said, making Ainsley smack him lightly. "I mean when it happened. I've gotten past it."

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys. I'm Billy by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

The elevator stopped at the floor and the doors opened. Billy motioned for Sam and Ainsley to go ahead of him. They followed Billy down the hall to a set of double doors. He put the key in the lock and Ainsley's eyes widened as the doors swung open. Billy took the luggage inside the room, where Sam instructed him to leave the bags wherever he pleased, then gave him a tip.

"Thanks Mr. Seaborn. Need anything, call the front desk. Have a nice night. Good night Mrs. Seaborn."

"Night..." Ainsley pouted as Sam moved in her way. "You're blocking my view."

"Oh I am?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna care about the view in a minute." Sam grinned, lifting Ainsley easily up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the room, shut the door with his foot, and headed through the suite to the bedroom.

"I don't doubt that."

--------------------TWW---------------

Ainsley woke up first the next morning and glanced around her surroundings. She let out a small yawn and looked down at Sam. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly with his head buried in her shoulder. Ainsley ran her fingers through his hair and he stirred for a minute, then rolled over and went back to sleep. She shook her head and got out of bed, then headed towards the bathroom. Sam lifted his head slightly when he heard the toilet flush.

"Ainse?"

The bathroom door opened and he saw her standing there, in his shirt, a smile on her face.

"Morning."

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes." Ainsley disappeared from the doorway and Sam could hear her brushing her teeth. He rolled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Ainsley smiled at him in the mirror and Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her hair over her left shoulder and kissed her neck. Ainsley sighed and turned around, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Sam lifted her onto the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed near her ear, making her let out a soft moan.

"Wanna go back to bed?" he mumbled, kissing down her jaw to her throat as his fingers undid the first button on the shirt.

"You're not really giving me a choice here."

"True."

"I thought we were going to the parks."

"They're open all day. It's only eight. They're not even open yet." Sam undid a few more buttons, his lips following his hands' path. Ainsley let out a groan as she gripped Sam's shoulders tightly.

"Aw hell, okay."

"I figured you'd give in." Sam grinned, carrying Ainsley out of the bathroom. He tossed her gently onto the bed and went to move down next to her when Ainsley sat up. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ainsley..." Sam groaned, rolling onto his back.

"I'm sorry honey." she smiled sweetly. She moved over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone. "You want something?"

"Yeah. You." Sam moved behind her, kissing any part of her he could reach. Ainsley laughed lightly and set the phone down. "You can't be dying of starvation. You eat so much you must have it stored somewhere. You could probably go without eating for days."

This made her laugh again and she hung the phone up. She turned and faced Sam, pulling him towards her.

"You drive me insane. You know that?" she said before their lips connected. Ainsley pushed Sam onto his back and he pulled her down with him, then rolled them over so he was on top.

"It's more like the other way around." he mumbled, kissing her collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam stopped for a moment and rested his forehead against Ainsley's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I need to catch my breath."

"Getting old I see." Ainsley teased. Sam quickly placed his lips over hers, quieting any further jokes.

------------------TWW---------------

"Getting old huh?" Sam said, rolling off Ainsley. She laid their for a minute, her chest heaving as she tried to come up with something coherent.

"I take that back. Can we please get breakfast now?"

"Sure. I'm hungry now."

Ainsley nodded and propped herself up on her elbow.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, grabbing the phone.

"Pancakes... wait no scrambled eggs... no... I don't know."

"How about you get pancakes, I get the eggs and you can pick on mine."

"I love the way you think Sam. You can even have some of mine."

"Yeah but you get territorial over your food."

"I'll play nice."


	19. Chapter 19

"You are absolutely the most childish person I have ever met." Ainsley said. "Waiting two hours to go on a Spiderman ride."

"It sounds really good." Sam said, making Ainsley shake her head. "Honey, every other ride is the same waiting time."

"No. Every ride _you _want to go on is the same waiting time." she said, leaning against the railing of the queue line. "Have I mentioned that you drive me insane?"

"I think you may have said something this morning."

They slowly moved forward and stared at each other.

"You know, it's a mystery as to why I married you."

"Not really. I mean, I'm good looking and intelligent. I can name the Congress in alphabetical order..."

"I married a geek." Ainsley muttered. "A cute geek, but a geek nonetheless."

A group of girls, probably about nineteen, were eyeing Sam and giggling. Ainsley merely raised an eyebrow and slid an arm around Sam's waist. He had been staring off into the distance, trying to see how far they were from the actual ride. When he felt Ainsley's warm hand on his waist, he turned and looked down at her.

"I think you have some fans." she said, a smirk on her face. Sam eyed the girls over Ainsley's shoulder and one of them smiled at him, giving him a flirtatious wave as well. He chuckled and kissed Ainsley's forehead, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "You're too damn cute for your own good."

"If you say so."

"Not that I mind."

Sam grinned as they moved up in the line.

"After we're done with this ride, we'll get something to eat."

"Good. You've dragged me from ride to ride for hours. I'm starved." Ainsley said.

"I know. That's why I figured we could do something you like."

"Well gee Sam, it's great to know you have my best interest at heart."

He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"You crack me up."

----------------TWW-------------

"So, I think this is the longest we've been together where a cell phone hasn't rang." Ainsley said, picking at Sam's french fries.

"Hey, you have your own."

"Didn't you hear the part in the vows yesterday that said, 'Give your wife your french fries?'"

"Sorry, must've missed that one." Sam smiled. Ainsley let out a sigh and picked at her own food. "What? Are you mad?"

"No. It's nothing."

"No. What?"

Ainsley shook her head, dunking a fry in ketchup.

"Ainse, tell me."

She chewed on the fry for a minute, watching Sam intently.

"I was just thinking about how your grin still gets me going crazy, even after all these months."

"Everything about you still gets me going crazy and it always will." Sam said, pushing his french fries over to his wife. "Eat them."

"I have my own." Ainsley ducked her head, her ponytail whacking her cheek lightly.

"I'm done with them."

Ainsley shook her head and Sam shook them teasingly under her nose.

"You know you want them."

"Sam..." Ainsley's drawl became more pronounced, adding a few extra syllables to his name.

"Ainse..."

She stared at the tempting french fries and sighed.

"Dump them."

Sam grinned and emptied his fries onto Ainsley's tray.

"When you said after all these months, you made it sound like we've been together forever." he said.

"It feels like it." Ainsley admitted. "These past eight months have been total..."

"Bliss?" Sam supplied. Ainsley stared down at her wedding ring, then looked back up at Sam and nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Yes. It feels like you've always been here."

"Good, so I don't feel stupid saying this then."

"Why would you feel stupid?"

"I dunno..." Ainsley turned red as she stared down at her food. Sam began to smirk and leaned forward over the table.

"I can't believe you. You can kick my ass on national television but you get embarrassed over saying something sentimental." he said.

"I didn't say that."

"But you looked it."

Ainsley gave Sam a look but had a smile on her face.

"I adore you. You know that?" he laughed.

"Why? Because I get embarrassed around you?"

"And many other reasons. You done?"

Ainsley nodded and Sam grabbed the trays, took them over to the garbage and emptied them.

"Want to grab the stuff?" he called over his shoulder. Ainsley nodded and grabbed their belongings, then followed Sam out of the restaurant. "I'll take some of that."

Sam took a few things out of Ainsley's hands and took her hand in his free one.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"What time is it?"

Ainsley glanced at her watch.

"Four thirty."

"Why don't we go over to Universal."

"I thought we were already here."

"This is Islands of Adventure. Universal Studios is across the bay." Sam pointed and Ainsley followed his finger.

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. That's the good thing about the park hopper pass thing-a-majigs. We can go between the parks whenever we want."

"Thing a majig." Ainsley repeated. "Aren't you a speech writer?"

"Very funny."

----------------------TWW----------------

Sam was fumbling with the park map as Ainsley stared at a couple, watching their daughter with smiling faces as she met Dora the Explorer.

"Which way do you want to go?" Sam asked, finally getting the map under control. When Ainsley didn't respond, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey?"

Ainsley finally turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You seemed a little spacey for a second. I asked you which way you wanted to go. Left or right."

"Whichever way you want." Ainsley replied.

"You know... in a few years, that'll be us." Sam said, nodding at the couple.

"I know."


	20. Chapter 20

"That's it." Sam said, setting the last of the luggage in the living room. Ainsley closed the door and walked into the living room, surveying the area.

"We came home with more than we left with." she said. Sam nodded and slid an arm around her waist. "It's so hot in here."

"The A/C hasn't been on in two weeks."

"True. Can you go turn it on?"

Sam nodded and headed towards their bedroom. Ainsley waited about five minutes and sighed.

"Any day now would be great honey!" she called.

"It's broken."

"WHAT? How can it be broken?"

"I dunno." Sam shrugged as Ainsley walked into the room.

"Fix it."

"Sweetie, I'm a speech writer not a repairman."

"This can't be happening."

"Obviously it is. I'll call the super."

"How's that sunburn?" Ainsley asked. Sam glared at her and poked his very red cheek.

"How do you think?"

"That's why you should've listened to me when I said to put sun block on."

Sam didn't say anything and Ainsley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to listen to me next time?"

"Yeah." he mumbled, staring down at his shoes like a little kid.

"You're gonna need to put more of that aloe stuff on later."

"I know."

"I'll help you out." Ainsley said, her eyes twinkling. She leaned up and kissed Sam softly. He kissed her back, his fingers getting tangled in her long hair.

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow."

"Me neither. Never thought I'd say that."

"Same here."

"You just don't want to go 'cause they'll make fun of your sunburn." Ainsley teased.

"No..."

"Yeah. You know CJ and Josh will say something."

"That's not true." Sam mumbled.

"You want pizza or Chinese? I'm not cooking. The stove will make it even hotter in here."

"Pizza. I'll call."

"Okay."

-----------------TWW--------------

Sam glanced up when he heard footsteps near his office and quickly looked back down, seeing it was Josh.

"Don't say anything."

"Sam..." Josh broke off into a laugh and shook his head. "Man, you look like a lobster."

"Didn't I just say don't say anything?" he muttered. Bonnie poked her head in and tried to hide her smile.

"Sam, you have a senior staff in five minutes." she said.

"Thanks Bonnie."

"You might want to do something about the sunburn."

"Thank you Bonnie."

She smiled and left the room as Josh turned back to Sam. He started shaking as he tried not to laugh but let out a snort.

"Shut up Josh."

"Sa— whoa," CJ stopped in the doorway, making Sam sigh.

"I know." he said flatly. "According to Josh I look like a lobster."

"A six foot lobster." CJ said. "What happened?"

"I didn't listen to Ainsley. Come on. We got senior staff." Sam grabbed his stuff and stood up, heading out the door. Josh and CJ followed him, pestering him the whole way to the Oval Office.

Toby and Leo were already there and they just stared at Sam.

"I'm not going to say anything." Toby said.

"Thank you."

"Except I need sunglasses to be able to look at you."

"What the hell happened to you?" Leo asked.

"He didn't listen to Ainsley." Josh replied.

"Good morning." Jed greeted, walking into the room. "Sam nice to have you back."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"You look very red."

"Yes. I know sir."

"What happened?"

"He didn't listen to Ainsley." Josh said again.

"She told me to put sun block on. I refused. She said I'd get sunburned. She was right. I was wrong." Sam said.

"What did I tell you about that?" Jed asked.

"Not to say she's right or smarter than me."

"And why not?" CJ asked. "Is there something wrong with the woman being right?"

"It's a man thing." Sam explained.

"A husband thing." Jed corrected.

"What? Are you insecure?" CJ asked.

"Yes." they said together.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. Can we get on with the meeting?" Sam said.

-------------------TWW-------------

"Hey," Ainsley greeted as Sam flopped down in a chair across from her. "Why so glum?"

"You were right." he said.

"As always."

"Funny."

"Josh and CJ made fun of you."

"Everyone made fun of me."

"My poor baby. Guess what."

"What?"

"Babish is giving me a new office. It's upstairs in the actual counsels' office and it has air conditioning." Ainsley said.

"Great. I don't have to travel fifty miles to see you." Sam muttered.

"You're hilarious."

"Yes I am. When do you move in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither. You want to get lunch?"

"Sure. Did you pass out everyone's souvenirs?"

"Yeah. They all loved them. Hey, Donna and Josh aren't together."

"What?"

"Yeah." Ainsley said. "I was just as shocked as you are."

"I thought they were together."

"Apparently they're not. Donna came down here and told me that they're not together."

"It's probably a cover." Sam said.

"I don't think so. She seemed pretty upset." Ainsley said.

"Josh hasn't said anything to me."

"He was probably too busy making fun of you."

"Are you ever going to let it go?" Sam asked. Ainsley smiled as she put a file in her briefcase. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"You said that last Sunday."

"Ainsley, shut it."

"I'm just saying."

"And you're making my day worse."

"I'm sorry honey. Let's go get lunch. I'm starving." Ainsley said, standing up. Sam took her hand and they headed out of the office for the Mess.

"I'll talk to Josh."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't mess it up. Don't be a meddler."

"I don't meddle." Sam said, an incredulous tone in his voice. "How can you even say that?"

"Because knowing you and Josh, you'll screw it up some how."

"That's not true. We've done plenty of things together that have turned out just fine."

"Political things. Personal things take a while to turn out just fine with you two."


	21. Chapter 21

"Honey, you have to get in."

"How about I wait here for you?"

"Ainse, come on."

"Sam, I..." she sighed and bit her lip as she watched Sam move around the boat. It was the end of August and Sam was determined to take Ainsley out on his boat by the end of summer. Every time they tried to go, she would come up with some excuse or it rained. But now it was a nice day so Sam had dragged Ainsley off to the marina and refused to give her the keys to the car.

"You realize we've been together for a ten months and not once have you been on the boat."

"We began dating in the dead of winter."

"Winter lasts for three months. Come on."

"Sam..."

"Ainse, sweetheart, I promise nothing will happen." Sam held his hand out to Ainsley and she reluctantly took it, letting him help her into the boat. "I don't get why you're so nervous about going out on the boat. We went on that cruise for our honeymoon."

"That was different. That was a big boat."

"It is not different. It's a boat. They're all the same."

"They are all _not _the same. Some are big or small, sturdy or flimsy..."

"You're a worrywart, you know that?" Sam said, wrapping his arms around Ainsley's waist.

"Did you put sun block on?"

"Yes. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes. It's this boat I don't trust." Ainsley said.

------------------------TWW------------------

"Isn't it nice out here?" Sam asked. He was sitting down, Ainsley's back pressed up against his chest as his arms entangled her waist.

"Mmm... peaceful."

"And you were worried about coming on here."

"There's no one around."

"Yeah. That's a good thing."

Ainsley twisted slightly, staring up at Sam with her sunglass-clad eyes.

"Why? Were you planning on something?"

"I may have had a small plan to seduce you." Sam grinned, pressing his lips against Ainsley's. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back.

"Seduce me." she repeated.

"Yeah."

"So then get on with it." Ainsley turned back around so she was facing the water and she smirked, feeling Sam's lips on her neck.

"You know, ever since you told me Donna and Josh weren't together, I've tried talking to Josh about it but he says that they never were together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even though Toby, CJ, _and _the President all say they saw them making out at our wedding."

"Seem like reliable sources." Ainsley jumped slightly as Sam slid a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah. But here's the catch,"

"There's always a catch."

"Of course. Remember last night I called and said I was working late?"

"You went to meet your secret lover didn't you?"

"Yeah. Me and Josh went to the bar."

"I knew there was something between the two of you." Ainsley teased. She turned around so she was facing Sam.

"Yeah, stop grossing me out. When we got there, he ditched me for this girl and they seemed pretty serious about each other. I don't think Donna and Josh were together."

"No. You're wrong."

"Hey, I'm busy seducing you here." Sam smirked. "Don't tell me I'm wrong."

"Donna and Josh were together. I know they were together. Something happened. Josh must've been an ass."

"How do you know Donna wasn't being a bitch?"

"When was the last time Donna was a bitch?"

"True."

"Or Josh was just being his typical playboy self."

"How about we worry about Josh and Donna later and worry about us right now."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." Sam leaned over and kissed Ainsley. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her down onto her back, then pulled away from her, eyeing her for a second.

"What are you waiting for Samuel? An invitation?"

"Uh..."

Ainsley rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Have your way with me." she drawled.

"Well, since you sound so eager," Sam smirked. Ainsley grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

---------------------TWW----------------

About a little over a month later, Ainsley woke up earlier than she usually did and stared at the alarm clock. It was 5:15, which made her sigh, since she still had forty five minutes to sleep. Ainsley glanced behind her and saw Sam was still asleep, which didn't surprise Ainsley one bit. She tried pushing the increasing urge to vomit away but it wouldn't go away. No, she couldn't be coming down with something. She had too much to do at work. Ainsley went to remove Sam's arm from around her waist but he tightened his grip on her.

"Sam..."

He let out a grunt but didn't really wake up.

"Sam, get off me."

This time, he lifted his head slightly, a sleepy look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Move your arm."

Sam released Ainsley from his grip and she jumped out of bed, rushing into the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked but his reply was a door being slammed. Sam laid there for a second then heard Ainsley puking. He quickly got out of bed and waited until the vomiting stopped to go into the bathroom. "Ainse..."

She looked up at Sam, her face pale and he instantly went to her side, sitting down next to her.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"No." Ainsley muttered, leaning against Sam. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You've been like this for two days now. You should go to the doctor."

"No. I'm fine."

"Ainse, you're not fine. You're puking your brains out."

"Nice way to put it."

"And you've been tired."

"Yet I'm always up before the sun, puking my brains out."

"Call the doctor."

"I don't do doctors." Ainsley mumbled. She groaned and quickly leaned over the toilet. Sam pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back, feeling pretty helpless at the moment. Once Ainsley stopped again, she let out a shaky sigh and sat up straight.

"Call the doctor honey."

"No... I don't like them."

"I'll go with you." Sam said. "Just call."

Ainsley sighed and nodded.

"Come on." Sam stood up and leaned down, scooping Ainsley into his arms. She leaned against his chest as he carried her to bed. He gently set her down and she curled up into a ball as Sam pulled the blankets over her. "Go back to sleep."

"I have work..."

"Don't worry about work."

------------------------TWW------------------

"It's probably just a virus." Ainsley said, looking at Sam. "Right?"

"Yeah. Stop worrying." he said. They were sitting in an exam room at the doctor's office, waiting for her doctor to come in. The door finally opened and a tall brunette walked in.

"Hi Ainsley." Dr. Coleman greeted. "Hi Sam."

They mumbled their hellos and Ainsley stared at her doctor.

"Well?" she questioned.

"From what the nurse told me everything seems to be fine. I'm just going to need you to run downstairs to the lab to get some blood take to run some tests." the older woman replied. Sam saw Ainsley blanch and took her hand in his.

"O-Okay." she stammered.

"Let me just fill the forms out..." Dr. Coleman grabbed a paper and a pen and Ainsley looked at Sam, who rubbed her back. "Here you go. You don't need to come back up here once you're finished. They'll send the results up from a day to two days and I'll call you then."

Ainsley nodded and Sam practically had to drag her down to the lab, where they were led into a plain, white room.

"You can sit there Mrs. Seaborn." the technician said, pointing to one of the chairs. Ainsley just nodded and slowly sunk into the chair. Sam waited by the door but one look at Ainsley's face and he was at her side in a second, her hand gripping his tightly.

"It's going to be okay." he said quietly.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. It'll be over in a second. Maybe they'll even give you a lollipop if you're a good girl." Sam teased.

"Shut up." Ainsley said, laughing slightly. She saw the technician come back with the needle and swallowed, then quickly turned to Sam, burying her face in his arm. Sam kissed the top of her head and felt bad, hearing her let out a moan as she felt the needle go in her arm.

"Okay, you're done." the technician said. "Dr. Coleman told you the results should be in either tomorrow or the next day right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Ainse, come on."

"I hate these people." she mumbled, making Sam laugh quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ainsley was sitting in her office when she heard her phone ring. She glanced at the cell and timidly flipped the top open.

"Hello?"

"Ainsley? It's Dr. Coleman."

"Hi."

"The test results came back."

"Oh." Ainsley felt her pulse begin to race as she listened to her doctor. "Really? You're sure? Okay. Thank you."

She shut her phone and tossed it onto her desk, then leaned back in her chair, a look of shock plastered to her face.

"Oh my God..." Ainsley leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk as she buried her face in her hands. She let out a sigh and stood up, heading out of her office. Quickly, she made her way to the Communications bullpen and found Sam and Josh standing there talking.

"Hey." Sam smiled, seeing her in the doorway. Ainsley managed a smile and Josh turned and looked at her.

"Your husband is trying to eliminate the penny." he said.

"That's great. Can I take him for a minute?"

"Be my guest. He's turning into one of the funnel people."

Ainsley frowned, obviously confused with the statement.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said. "I'll see you later Josh."

"Yeah. Bye Ainsley."

"See you Josh."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Come in here," Ainsley pointed to Sam's office and he followed her in, closing the door behind them.

"You're worrying me. What's going on?"

"My doctor called."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Ainsley was surprised to hear her voice crack and Sam pulled her to him.

"You knew that's what she'd say so what's the matter?"

Ainsley mumbled something into Sam's shoulder and he froze for a minute, then pulled away from Ainsley, holding her about an arm's length away from him.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I want to make sure I heard what I thought I heard."

"I said she said I'm pregnant."

"That's what I thought I heard." Sam mumbled, sinking into a chair. "Oh wow."

Ainsley nodded, biting her nail as she leaned against Sam's desk.

"Is she sure?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to..."

"...have a baby." Ainsley finished. "I am feeling just as shocked as you look and I just can't believe this is happening. I mean it's not a bad thing."

"It's a very good thing." Sam said softly.

"Yes and I know we just got married but we can't do anything about it."

"Why would we do anything about it?"

"And I don't know how this could've happened. I mean, I know how it happened but I just... are you okay with this?"

"Are you kidding me? I more than okay with this!" Sam exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah..."

"There's gonna be a little one of us running around."

"That's scary."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yes! I..." Ainsley stared down at her lap, tears dripping down onto her jeans.

"Ainse..." Sam moved over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not upset." she whispered. "I'm just... I don't even know how to describe."

"Happy?"

"More than happy."

"Me too." Sam leaned down and kissed Ainsley softly. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. They broke apart slightly, looked at each other for a second, then began to kiss again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You wanna go home?"

Ainsley laughed slightly and wiped her eyes.

"We can't leave now. You're eliminating the penny."

Sam snickered and shrugged.

"You can use it to be annoying in Illinois."

"Why?"

"You can pay tolls in pennies."

"Oh."

"I'm turning into a funnel person."

"Okay, even though I'm not really sure what it is and I really don't care."

"Then we can go home."

"I have to finish up some paperwork. I'll meet you in the lobby at five."

"Okay." Sam kissed Ainsley again, not willing to let her leave his office. They reluctantly broke apart and Ainsley looked up at Sam.

"Don't tell Josh about the baby. I... I don't want anyone knowing yet."

"I know. Don't you go blabbing to anyone."

"I don't blab."

"You talk a mile a minute and it'll slip out."

"I'll be a mime for the rest of the day." Ainsley smiled. "I'll see you later."

-------------------TWW---------------

"Hey, it's me. I'm gonna be running a little late."

"Take it easy Ainse." Sam said, cradling his phone between his shoulder and ear. "What do you got to work on?"

"Some paperwork."

"Bring it home and work on it."

"No. I'll be like... a half hour. Just go home without me. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have my car. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

----------------TWW--------------

Ainsley raised an eyebrow as she heard music blasting from her apartment. She glanced down the hallway, surprised the neighbors weren't complaining. Shaking her head, Ainsley unlocked the door and headed into her apartment, shedding her jacket, shoes, and briefcase at the door. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen and slapped a hand over her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Sam was standing at the stove, making something that Ainsley hoped was edible, and singing, well screeching at the top of his lungs. Sam swerved around as he sung and his eyes landed on a very amused Ainsley. He grinned and pulled her into his arms, swaying her to the music.

"Are you drunk?" Ainsley said as Sam sang to her.

"Nope."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect."

"You are insane. You know that?"

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Maybe a tiny bit."

"Why are you singing?"

"Is it a crime to be happy? I even made dinner."

"Wow. I should be pregnant more often."

"That would be fine by me." Sam leaned down and kissed Ainsley. She smiled and kissed him back. "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I. So is this dinner edible?"

"I happen to be a very good cook."

"Really? So you aren't inept?"

"Please. I was on my own for fourteen years. I had to learn."

"And these skills are just coming out now?" Ainsley asked.

"They'll come out more often." Sam said quickly.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay." Ainsley leaned up and kissed Sam quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him for a minute. They finally pulled apart and Ainsley threw Sam a smile over her shoulder as she left the room.

---------------------TWW----------------

"We need a bigger place." Ainsley said as she swallowed the spaghetti in her mouth.

"I know. I just... I don't want to buy a house and the President not get re-elected."

"Well the baby's gonna be here before the election."

"What?"

"Doctor said end of May, beginning of June."

"See, we haven't talked about this. You rushed over to my office, mumbled you were pregnant and raced out." Sam teased.

"Do you think he'll win?" Ainsley asked.

"The President? I honestly don't know."

"Did you get subpoenaed?"

"Not yet. Donna went today."

"I haven't talked to Donna in a while. I set her up with this guy I know. She never told me how it went." Ainsley said. Sam stared down at his plate and then back up at his wife.

"Did you set her up with Cliff Calley?"

"How'd you know?"

"She told Josh." Sam said, leaning back in his chair. "He called when you were still at work. Calley is on the committee working with the testimonies."

"What happened?"

"Donna was asked if she kept a diary and she said no but Calley saw one when he was at her apartment." Sam said quietly. "Why would you set her up with him?"

"I didn't know he was on the committee. I thought he worked in Ways and Means."

"Donna said he got transferred."

"Well I didn't know Sam."

"Okay. Don't bite my head off ."

"You're the one biting heads off ."

"I am not! I just asked why you would set her up with him. It's not a big deal."

"I'm not fighting with you on this." Ainsley muttered.

"Good because I'm not either." Sam said, poking at his food with a fork. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Why were you trying to set Donna up with someone to begin with?"

"I figured if she dated someone Josh would get jealous."

"He does but he doesn't admit it." Sam said, a smirk on his face.

"Well I figured I'd try." Ainsley said. "But I think this time it got him pissed."

"He was just worried about Donna. Just... don't try setting Donna up anymore. Usually it backfires."

"I can see that."

"But nice try."

"Wow, that makes me feel much better about myself."

Sam smiled over his fork, then turned his attention to his food.

"You know, I don't think we should be matchmakers anymore." he said.

"Yeah. We should be worrying about ourselves." Ainsley agreed.

"Yep. Josh will soon come out of his idiotic state and see he and Donna belong together on his own."

"I don't think Josh could ever come out of his idiotic state."

"He's really a good guy."

"I know. I'm just stating the truth." Ainsley said, standing up. "Are you finished?"

"I'll do the dishes." Sam quickly stood up and took the plate from her.

"I can do them."

"I can do it."

"Sam, I'm not an invalid now."

"I... I know." he mumbled, a flustered look on his face. "I just... I figured I'd be useful for a change."

"That's sweet honey but we still have seven and a half months of this. Wait till I can't really do anything to help me." Ainsley yanked the plate back. "But until then, stay out of my way."

"Yes ma'am."


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe you guys bought a house." Donna followed Ainsley through the spacious house. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks Donna."

"Why'd you buy a house?"

"We just figured that we needed to get out of the apartment." Ainsley replied. "And here we are back in the living room. Honey, can you move the couch?"

"What's wrong with where it is?" Sam panted, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I don't like it."

"Ainsley..."

"Just... slide it against the other wall."

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"I figured since Josh was here, you could just move it now and not worry about it once you have to move it by yourself." Ainsley said.

"Ainsley, I'm not your bitch." Josh said, leaning against the wall. The other three laughed and Ainsley shrugged.

"But Sam is and you're his partner-in-crime."

"Hey, I am no one's bitch." Sam piped up. Ainsley turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "Ah... maybe I am her bitch."

"Why can't I find a guy like Sam?" Donna sighed dramatically.

"'Cause my man is one of a kind." Ainsley smiled. "Move the couch Sam."

He sighed and motioned for Josh to come over.

"Why do you take shit from her?" he asked.

"Because I like being alive." Sam replied.

"Man, being married has got you whipped."

----------------TWW------------

"We've got a lot of unpacking to do over the next few days." Sam said.

"You going in the shower?" Ainsley asked, coming into the bathroom.

"No I'm stripping for the hell of it. Now before I get in the shower is there anything else that you want me to move? Is the bed in the right spot? The dining room table good? I want to know now so when I get out of the shower, I don't have to get all sweaty again."

"Well... I can bet that you'll get sweaty when you come out but it's not gonna be from moving furniture." Ainsley said casually. Sam stared at her for a minute and she gave him a grin.

"You..."

"I what?"

"Come here." Sam crooked his finger twice and Ainsley sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You and Josh did a good job." she said softly, her fingers playing with Sam's hair.

"I don't want to hear about Josh right now."

"Turn off?"

"Very big turn off."

Ainsley giggled and pulled Sam down to her. Their lips met in a soft kiss and pulled apart slightly.

"You want to..." Sam nodded his head at the shower and Ainsley just nodded as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. A while later Sam was propped up on his elbow in bed, watching Ainsley, who was laying on her stomach, her head pillowed in her crossed arms.

"Nice way to christen the house." she smirked, making Sam laugh quietly.

"Very nice way." he corrected. He bent his head, kissing her shoulder softly. Ainsley turned her head slightly and glanced at him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Perfect. How 'bout you?"

"Indescribable."

"Good indescribable?"

"Very good indescribable. I don't like this color."

"Huh?"

"The room. I don't like the color."

"Am I going to be painting this weekend?"

"It doesn't have to be this weekend. It doesn't go with the sheets."

"You want to paint the room navy blue?" Sam asked, making Ainsley laugh.

"No. Like a beige that we had in the apartment or something close to it."

"You don't like this green?"

"It reminds me of when the girl started spewing that stuff in The Exorcist."

"You're very imaginative. I thought it brought out the color of your eyes." Sam teased.

"How very kind of you." Ainsley laughed. "These people that lived here before us didn't have much taste."

"Not as much taste as you."

"True. So I have a brilliant idea."

"What?"

"For Christmas, we have our parents come here to the house. That way we can spend Christmas with both of them, show the house off, and tell them about the baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Those sound like three pretty legit reasons." Sam said, moving off Ainsley.

"Is this your way of saying no?"

"No."

"No they're not coming or no that's not your way?"

"No that's not my way."

"I mean, we didn't go to either of their homes for Thanksgiving."

"Cause we were busy moving these past four days. They can come."

"I want to decorate the baby's room."

"You never stop. You're like the Energizer Bunny." Sam said. "You stop with one thing, you go straight to the next."

"I'm not saying tomorrow we need to start. I'm just saying I want to."

"I figured that."

"And I want to find out what we're having."

"A baby." Sam replied.

"Don't be a smart ass." Ainsley smirked. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I could care less. As long as it's healthy."

"Typical response."

"Well it's the truth." Sam laughed slightly. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Do you care?"

"No. Do you want to find out?"

"Do I have a choice? Because I know you want to be able to buy the little frilly outfits for the baby if it is a girl. And you want to paint the nursery pink or blue not some boring yellow or green."

"That's true." Ainsley smiled innocently. "So we're on for Christmas, decorating the baby's room, and finding out what we're having."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to get any say in this marriage."

"Why? Something wrong with it?"

"No. I agree with everything you say. You're just... sometimes you're headstrong and stubborn and don't care what anyone else has to say."

"I'm only that way in politics. You got something to say, I'll listen."

"That's good to know. I'm a little worried about our families coming here."

"They're not staying here. They can stay at a hotel or in a car but they're not staying here. I'll commit an act of murder most likely."

"I know but... remember our wedding?"

"Uhuh."

"I don't want a repeat of that." Sam said.

"They'll just have to sign a peace treaty then."


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey." Sam entered Josh's office, flopping down into a chair.

"Hey. How's the house coming?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for helping me with the stuff."

"It wasn't a problem. So what's up?"

"Ainsley wants our parents to come for Christmas."

"All of them?"

"Yup."

"World War III in the makings."

"Tell me about it."

"What did you say?"

"Yes."

"Man, you piss off top politicians but you get married to a Republican and you begin to quake at her every word."

"It's...you don't understand."

"She's got you whipped. That's all I need to understand."

"Josh, really... there's something else."

"What? Is she pregnant or something?" he joked. Sam just stared at him. "Oh my God. She is isn't she?"

"You're not supposed to know."

"Not supposed to know what?" Donna asked, walking in. Sam gave Josh a look, who then said, "Nothing. Go away."

"You have a meeting in ten minutes and Sam, Ginger called. She said you need to meet with some group in a few minutes."

"How do they always know I'm here?" he asked.

"Where else would you be?"

"I dunno. Ainsley's office."

"It's more likely that you're hanging out with Josh than your wife." Donna said, leaving the room.

"How long have you known?" Josh asked.

"Uh... since about the end of September/beginning of October." Sam replied.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with it?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I'm okay with it!"

"You're going to be a father."

"I know."

"That... wow. I don't know who I feel worse for." Josh joked. "The kid or you."

"Haha. I'm going to my meeting. And don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Hey congratulations."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, walking out.

---------------------TWW----------------

"So when are the clans coming?" Josh asked as he and Sam got lunch in the Mess.

"My mother is coming the 22nd. Ainsley's parents are coming the 23rd."

"And your father?"

"Who the hell cares."

"Did you invite him?"

"Ainsley extended the invitation to him yes."

"Did someone say my name?"

"Hey," Sam greeted, tossing Ainsley an apple.

"I have a peach." she said, tossing it back. "Hi Josh."

"Hello. So I hear your family is coming for the holidays."

"Yeah." Ainsley smiled. "It'll be nice all of us being together."

"That's great."

"You know, you're welcome to come over for Christmas. We've invited everyone over."

"Oh we have?" Sam questioned.

"I told you this in the car this morning." Ainsley said. "But then again, you probably weren't listening to me."

"Obviously if this is the first I'm hearing of this."

"Guys, don't fight." Josh said. "I mean, you're gonna..."

"We're gonna what?" Ainsley asked.

"Nothing."

Ainsley turned to Sam, her hands on her hips.

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Then what is he talking about?"

"Who knows what Josh is ever talking about?"

"Good point." Josh piped up. "But if you're talking about the kid..."

"Josh!"

"You did tell him!" Ainsley exclaimed.

"He figured it out." Sam said quickly, leading them to a table.

"Oh yeah cause Josh figures out things!"

"Hey, I'm not totally stupid." he said.

"Stay out of this." Sam said. "Honey..."

"I told you I didn't want anyone knowing yet!" Ainsley said.

"And a whole lot of people are going to find out if you don't keep your voice down! All he said was that I'm whipped and I said that there's more to it and he said, 'What is she pregnant or something?"

"So then you just gave him a blank look and you two shared a telepathic connection."

"Basically."

Ainsley groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I honestly cannot stand the two of you." she muttered.

"We share a bond." Josh said, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Nothing can stop it. Not even you Ainsley. You can never come between me and Sam."

Sam let out a snort and grabbed his coffee off the table.

"Don't tell anyone." Ainsley said.

"I've already been sworn to secrecy by Sam. So when are you letting everyone know?"

"Once our parents know."

"Why?"

"Josh, would you like it if you were reading the papers then saw an article that your daughter was having a kid and you had no idea about it?"

"Oh. There will be a leak and then they'll find out from the newspapers."

"Yeah."

"Got it. So... they're all coming for Christmas." Josh smirked.

"Don't make it worse." Sam muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ainsley asked.

"Nothing."

"No. What?"

"I... nothing."

"No. You were going to say something. Why would Josh be making it worse? Why is it already bad?"

"You can't have a bipartisan Christmas!" Sam exclaimed. "Either the Seaborns or the Hayes are going to wind up dead."

"That'll be quite a headline." Josh said. "I'm going back to my office. I'll see you guys later."

"Why do you think they cannot get along for one day?" Ainsley asked.

"It's not possible. Your parents are hardcore Republicans and mine are hardcore Democrats. Speaking of my parents... did you talk to my father?" Sam said.

"I left a message at his office saying he's welcome. He hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"He's not welcome."

"You have got to stop this."

"You don't get it Ainsley."

"I do Sam. I'm not getting into a debate over this with you."

"Good. I'm going back to my office."

"I'll see you at the end of the day." Ainsley muttered, grabbing her stuff. They walked out together, then went their separate ways once they were in the hallway.


	25. Chapter 25

"Can you get the fireplace going? I mean, I don't think it's been welded shut or anything."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Honey, you almost burned down the White House. Of course I'm never going to let it go." Ainsley smiled, turning back to the tree in front of her. "You need to put the star on."

"Because you're short right?" Sam said, throwing logs into the fireplace.

"And you won't let me get on a ladder."

"I don't want you falling."

"Sam, there's a greater risk of you falling off the ladder instead of me."

"You're hilarious."

"I know. You need to put some ornaments on the top branches too."

"Yeah. I thought the tree looked kinda bare on top." Sam teased.

"Well, maybe if you'd let me get on a ladder so I could reach, it wouldn't be bare on top." Ainsley said.

"Don't argue with me. I don't want you falling."

"I..."

"...am not going to fall." Sam finished, giving Ainsley a look over his shoulder. "But you don't know that."

"And _you _don't know that I will."

"I'm just taking precaution."

Ainsley shook her head and sat down on the couch.

"I think it looks nice." she said.

"It does. You did a good job."

"On the half I could reach."

"Don't make a debate out of this."

"You're being overprotective."

"I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

"You're so sweet you know that?"

"Then why do you argue with me?" Sam asked, turning away from the fireplace.

"Well for one, it's fun and two, you are absolutely insane." Ainsley smiled. "Look, I've been avoiding you all day about something."

"What?"

"Your father called my office this morning."

Sam stayed silent, his eyes boring into Ainsley's.

"He said that he doesn't want you to be forced by me into making him come out here."

"I had no say in the matter."

"I know and I told him that and he said that's even worse, that if you don't want him out here then he won't come."

"Good."

"So I told him you'd call him."

"Ainsley," Sam let out a growl and walked out of the living room. She sat there for a second then followed him into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. "Why the hell would you tell him that?"

"Because I am so sick of this."

"So sick of what?"

"Of you becoming sore anytime someone brings him up!" Ainsley exclaimed. "I've talked to your sister. I've talked to your mother. Sarah's forgiven him. Your mother has moved on. You're the only one that hasn't tried to listen to him!"

"I listened and he said everything that I had thought of. He's a bastard, a goddamn lying bastard Ainsley! He even said it! I don't need to talk to him. I don't need him coming out here and ruining my holiday!"

"Sam, he didn't do anything to you!"

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because you're not even trying to forgive him!"

"You don't get it!" Sam yelled. "You think that I shouldn't care because he wasn't cheating on me! It was my mother but really, he was! He didn't just lie to her! He lied to me too! If I thought that it was just about my mother, I'd be pissed for a while but he screwed me over too! So stop trying to make me like him again because it's never going to fucking happen!"

They sat in silence for a minute and Ainsley stared down at the floor. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes then looked at Ainsley.

"Ainse..."

"Forget it."

"No. Honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think you made your point very clear."

"I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Well you did. Get over it." Ainsley muttered. Sam crossed the kitchen but Ainsley walked out and headed upstairs, then slammed their bedroom door, making Sam wince. He waited a couple of minutes then walked upstairs, stopping at the closed the door.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I honestly did not mean to yell at you. You just..."

"I just piss you off right?" came a muffled reply.

"That's not what I was going to say. I just... I don't see why this pertains to you." Sam said quietly. There was the sound of footsteps, then the door opened.

"Don't see why it pertains to me?" Ainsley repeated. "How about the fact that you're my husband and I hate seeing you like this?"

"So you have to meddle when I've asked you not to time and time again? Just... God, Ainse stay out of it. Don't get in the middle of this. It's between me and my father."

Ainsley nodded as she stared down at the floor.

"Ainse..." Sam tilted her chin up and stared her in the eye, feeling horrible as he saw the tears brimming there. "Honey..."

He pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"I'm a total asshole. I know. I'm sorry." he said.

"No. I should've not done anything." Ainsley said, wiping her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll call my father."

"I don't care Sam."

"No. I'll call him and at least try to make amends with him so you don't have a nutty."

"I want you to make amends with him because you want to. Not for my sanity."

"Okay then. I will call him to... to call him I guess."

"Okay. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ainsley mumbled. Sam nodded and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers.

"I love you."

"Yeah." Ainsley closed the door and Sam sighed, banging his forehead against the wall.

-----------------------TWW------------------

"Ms. Hayes?"

She made a noise to show she was listening as she played with her wedding ring.

"Sam Seaborn is here." her new assistant, Jenna said.

"Jenna, you can call me Ainsley."

"Okay."

"You can let him in."

Jenna nodded and left the room, Sam coming in a few seconds later. He closed the door and looked at Ainsley, who wouldn't look up at him.

"You left early this morning." he said.

"I had some paperwork to do."

"I said I was sorry Ainsley."

"I know."

"Then why the hell are you being so distant?"

"I don't want to step on your toes or anything."

"Oh Christ. Ainse, I said I was being an asshole. I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." she said. "I just... I feel bad for last night."

"Honey, don't. It was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have said anything to begin with."

"No. It's okay."

"I set aside some time today and I'm going to call my father and try and get things straightened out."

"Okay." Ainsley nodded. "Honey, I'm... I'm sorry for how I shunted you last night after you apologized."

"It's okay. I deserved it." Sam said. Ainsley moved out of her chair and crossed the room to Sam, who was standing cautiously by the door. She pulled him into a hug and Sam buried his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have a meeting. I just wanted to see you and apologize again for being an idiot."

"Okay." Ainsley laughed, kissing Sam lightly. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Plan on it."


	26. Chapter 26

1"Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Emily Hayes exclaimed as she walked through the door and into the Seaborn house. "Ainsley, I absolutely love it!"

"Well thank you Mom." she smiled. "You remember Sam."

"Yeah. But this house!"

Ainsley and Sam glanced at each other and he shrugged, then walked into the other room and turned the football game on. Emily grabbed Ainsley's arm and pulled her close to her.

"Did you invite Brian?"

"Of course. He said he was going to his parents though."

Emily sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Ainsley asked.

"I have not seen Becca since your wedding."

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm in not coming. It's hard on him too you know Mom."

"Becca needs to be with us too."

"Mom, stop." Ainsley walked into the kitchen and grabbed an Oreo off a plate. A few seconds later she gave a shriek, feeling someone grab her waist.

"Did I scare ya?" Josh smirked, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Same... well no not same to you."

"Hannukah's finished last night."

"Oh. Did Mommy send you lots of nice gifts?"

"She sent me Spongebob boxers."

"I don't even need to know that."

"Where's the hubby?" Josh asked.

"Watching football." Ainsley replied. "Josh, you remember my mother Emily."

"Oh yeah." Josh extended his hand to Emily, who quickly shook it then dropped it like it was burning. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Hayes."

"Yes." she said shortly. Ainsley gave Josh an apologetic look. But he just shrugged and went into the living room.

"Sam!"

His head snapped away from big screen TV and grinned.

"Josh!"

"What kind of man sits on his ass watching football while his wife cooks?" he teased, hugging Sam.

"A lazy man." Ainsley called. Emily watched the boys for a minute as they laughed and wrestled with each other.

"Ainsley, honey..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered about Sam's sexuality?"

Ainsley choked on her Oreo.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just... they're..."

Ainsley glanced around the corner and saw Sam throwing food at the TV as Josh jabbed him in the stomach.

"Sam's not gay Mom. They're just friends. Good friends. Best friends."

"Where is your father?" Emily sighed.

"Looking around at the backyard I think. Sam's parents and some of our friends should be here soon."

"Oh. Well that should be... interesting."

"Please be nice to them."

"Ainsley, I don't have a problem with any of them." Emily said. She just nodded, not wanting to fight with her mother. Sam came into the kitchen and leaned down, kissing Ainsley as he grabbed a handful of pretzels.

"I put pretzels out there." she said.

"Josh dumped them." Sam replied.

"JOSH!"

"I'm cleaning them up! Don't have a cow Ainsley!"

Ainsley walked over to the living room and glared at the back of Josh's head.

"You're watching TV and not even making an effort to clean it up." she said.

"Tommy Boy is on."

"Really?" Sam raced out of the kitchen and hopped on the couch next to Josh. Ainsley watched them for a minute as the two laughed hysterically and said lines along with the movie.

"Oh don't mind the pretzels on the floor and the guests coming in about fifteen minutes. I'll clean it up." she said, getting down on her knees.

"Hey, I'll get them." Sam moved off the couch and onto the floor. "Go back into the kitchen."

"I got them Sam."

"I'll clean it up. Just go sit or something."

"Sam..."

"Don't worry about it." he said as the doorbell rang. "Get the door. I'll get this cleaned up."

Ainsley stood up and walked over to the door, then opened it.

"Hey Donna!" she smiled.

"Hi! Merry Christmas." she smiled, hugging Ainsley. "No one's here?"

"My parents and Josh so far." she replied.

"Oh."

"Here, I'll take your coat." Ainsley grabbed Donna's coat and headed into the living room towards the closet. "Honey, Donna's here."

"Yeah." Sam mumbled.

"Great." Josh added.

"Honey, Donna's here!" Ainsley repeated.

"Huh?" Sam looked up at his wife and then at Donna. "Hey! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Sam. Hi Josh."

"Hey Donna." he mumbled, not meeting her eyes. Ainsley and Sam exchanged a glance and returned to their unfinished tasks.

"Donna, you know my mother." Ainsley said, leading her into the kitchen.

"Yes. Hello Mrs. Hayes." she smiled.

"Hi Dana?"

"Donna." she corrected.

"Oh. Well it's nice seeing you again." Emily said, a fake smile on her face.

"Ainsley, this house... I can't believe it!" Robert exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. "You did fabulous honey."

"Thank you Daddy." she smiled.

"How far is it from the White House?"

"Farther than I would like it to be." Sam said, leaning in the doorway.

"Sam's just mad because he has to actually commute now." Ainsley said, smiling at her husband.

"How long did it take you to get to work before?" Donna asked.

"Ten minutes." Sam replied, hugging Ainsley from behind.

"It took us twenty minutes." she corrected. "Someone just likes to speed down Pennsylvania Ave."

"I drive at the right speed limit."

"How long is it now?" Robert asked.

"Half hour." Ainsley said.

"So why did you buy the house?"

"Anything for Ainsley." Sam replied. "She fell in love with it the second we pulled up to it. I'm not going to make her move somewhere she doesn't just so I have a short commute."

"He's a good boy." Robert said, smiling. "You treat her good."

"Yes he does." Ainsley smiled as Sam kissed her cheek.

"We still have a lot of work to do on it though." he said.

"What's there to work on? It's beautiful already." Donna said.

"Some of the rooms we don't like the colors so we're painting."

"And we have to do the baby's room." Ainsley said without thinking. The room went silent and Emily turned her attention to her daughter.

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

"Baby's room?"

Ainsley glanced behind her at Sam, who didn't know what to say.

"You're pregnant?" Donna asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We were kinda waiting until everyone was here to tell you guys." Ainsley said.

"Josh!"

"I know about the baby." he called, still chomping away on pretzels and watching TV.

"How does he know?" Emily asked.

"Josh figures everything out." Sam replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Here we go." Ainsley muttered. There was a knock on the door and Sam excused himself and went to open the door. He opened it and smiled, seeing it was his mother.

"Hello sweetheart!" Elizabeth smiled, kissing Sam's cheek.

"Hi Mom." he said, taking her coat.

"Hey, wait!" CJ called, racing up the sidewalk. Sam quickly opened the door back up and CJ kissed his cheek as she stepped into the house. "Merry Christmas Spanky."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Hello Mrs. Seaborn." CJ smiled.

"Hello CJ. Call me Elizabeth."

"Okay. Where's Ainsley?"

"In the kitchen with her parents and Donna." Sam replied.

"Ah. Mi amour!"

Josh turned around and smiled.

"Claudia Jean."

"Oh but it didn't matter when Casey told you she was pregnant with Becca!" Ainsley yelled from the kitchen. "It never mattered what Casey did! She was perfect and could do whatever she wanted and you wouldn't give a damn!"

"Don't you dare talk about your sister like that!" Emily spat.

"What is going on?" CJ asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Josh shrugged as Sam walked back into the kitchen. Elizabeth walked over to Josh and kissed his cheek.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Oh I'm good Elizabeth."

"That's good. He's such a nice boy." she said to CJ, patting Josh on the shoulder.

"Oh he is." she smirked. "Honestly Josh, what's going on?"

"From the looks of it Ainsley blabbed about being pregnant and her mom's not too happy."

"Ainsley's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"When did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago but everyone else just found out right now." Josh said. In the kitchen, Sam was holding Ainsley around the waist, hoping she wouldn't break out of his grasp.

"You know, I thought you'd be happy not chastise me!" she exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"Ainsley..." Sam started but she started fighting against his hold.

"Let me go Sam!" she swerved around, trying to push him away from her but she let out a sob and buried her face in his chest. He held her for a minute, then she shoved him out of the way and raced upstairs. The doorbell rang, jolting everyone out of the silence.

"Could uh... could someone get that?" Sam asked, heading for the stairs. CJ went to the door as Robert began arguing with Emily. Sam walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, then sat down next to a curled up Ainsley. "Honey..."

"Go away."

"Sweetheart, I didn't do anything to you."

"I know but go away." Ainsley sniffed. Sam rubbed her back and she moved over to him, burying her head in his lap. "I thought this would make her happy."

"Ainse, it came out of nowhere. She's just shocked."

"No. She's mad. She's mad that you got me pregnant because now there's really no way to get rid of you."

"Hey..." Sam ran his fingers through Ainsley's hair, making her look up at him. "There wouldn't be any way to get rid of me even if we weren't having a baby."

"I knew that but she didn't. This was a bad idea."

"No. Stop. It's a good idea. We'll go back downstairs and everything is going to be okay."

"No. She's mad and I shouldn't have said those... I..." Ainsley broke off, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have talked about Casey like that."

"Stop it. You were upset. It happened. Don't worry about it." Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks and sat her up.

"Are you parents here?"

"My mom is. My dad may be here. The doorbell rang when I followed you up here."

"We better get back down there then just in case they try killing each other."

"You don't want to stay up here for a few minutes?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Sam pulled Ainsley into a hug and kissed the side of her head.


	27. Chapter 27

1Sam turned when he heard the patio door slide open, then shut. Ainsley made a face, seeing the cigar in his hand.

"Oh come on. I didn't light it in the house."

"I don't like it at all."

"I don't even smoke them a lot."

"Don't try making it seem like it's a good thing." Ainsley said.

"Okay." Sam put it out in the ashtray on the small table. He was almost done with it anyway. "Why are you out here?"

"It's as silent as a tomb in there and you walked out, leaving me with all of them."

"I'm sorry."

"Besides, dinner is ready."

"I'm coming."

"I don't want to eat dinner."

"You have to eat dinner."

"Not with them I don't." Ainsley muttered. Sam wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. Christmas had not gone the way they had planned. Everyone had been fairly quiet, no one really talking to anyone. Ainsley wouldn't speak to her mother, who wouldn't speak to her father. Sam wouldn't speak to hisfather, who wasn't speaking with his mother.

"It's almost over. Only a few more hours."

"I want them gone."

"Yeah, I do too."

"Nice way to spend our first Christmas together." Ainsley commented.

"No. Last Christmas we were together."

"I mean as us being married."

"Oh well... we'll have a lot more." Sam said. "Besides, next year, the baby will be here and he or she will be..."

"Six months old. Not really the ideal age to open presents. She won't make it past the first few gifts."

"Well, we'll worry about that _next _year."

"Right. Let's just worry about making it through dinner." Ainsley said. Sam nodded and kissed her. They walked back into their home together, making most of their guests snap to attention. Elizabeth came out of the kitchen and frowned at her son.

"Were you smoking?"

"It was a cigar." he shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't care what it was. You shouldn't be smoking." Elizabeth scolded. Sam lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling his face turn bright red. Ainsley grinned and walked over to the door as she heard the doorbell rang. She opened it and smiled, seeing Danny Concannon and Leo arguing on the porch.

"Are you guys going to stand there arguing or are you going to come in?" she asked.

"Merry Christmas kid," Leo kissed Ainsley's cheek as he walked passed her into the house.

"Danny, I didn't think you'd come." she smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you know... spend the day with loved ones." he nodded his head in CJ's direction, making Ainsley smile again. "Thanks for inviting me again Ainsley."

"Don't worry about it. We're all friends. You're just in time actually for dinner. I think most of the guys are in the living room watching TV. You can just go in there."

Danny nodded and disappeared through the doorway as Ainsley turned into the kitchen, where Donna, CJ, and Elizabeth were sitting at the table talking.

"You certainly raised him right." CJ said as Ainsley sat down.

"Are we speaking of my fabulous husband?" she grinned.

"What other man would be raised right in this house?" Donna joked. "Certainly not Joshua."

"Leo and Danny just got here."

"Danny?" CJ squeaked.

"Yeah. CJ, I felt bad. He was all alone for the holidays. Besides Sam and I invited all our friends over and Danny is certainly one of them." Ainsley said as Sam walked in. "Hey, can you take the turkey out of the oven?"

He nodded, doing what he was told, then sat down next to his wife.

"What a little pansy." CJ teased, "Sitting in the kitchen with the women."

"It's better than sitting with my father." Sam muttered. "Where's this dinner?"

"When are we opening presents?" Donna asked.

"After dinner." Sam replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the man of the house and I said so."

"Leave them alone." Ainsley smacked him lightly and walked over to the counter. "What are you guys doing in there anyway?"

"Watching some sappy Christmas movie."

Ainsley turned and stared at Sam.

"What the hell do you think we're doing? We're drinking and being merry and watching football."

"They actually play football on Christmas?"

"It's an old ESPN rerun. Great games of the NFL or something like that." Sam peered over Ainsley's shoulder and pawed at the turkey, resulting in a hard smack on his hand. "Ow!"

"Stop it."

"I'm hungry."

"You'll last a few minutes."

"I'm dying of starvation."

"Samuel, honest to God!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You're like a little kid."

"He is. He's bad." Ainsley grinned at Sam, who gave her a hurt look.

"What are you gonna do when the baby comes Spanky?" CJ asked.

"I guess I'm gonna have to grow up." he smirked.

"Why do you call him Spanky?" Elizabeth asked. CJ's lips curled into a smile and Sam gave her a look.

"Don't."

"I want to know."

"No you don't Mom."

"Yes she does." CJ grinned.

"Ainsley," Elizabeth turned to her daughter-in-law, who smiled and shook her head.

"I've been sworn to secrecy and I've been forewarned of my punishment." she said. "And frankly, I like having sex."

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed, turning bright red. "I don't want my mom knowing about that!"

"Sammy, please!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You got her pregnant and obviously you did not just wave a wand at her and say some magic words."

CJ and Donna howled with laughter as Sam turned even redder.

"It... but... oh shut up!" he stomped out of the kitchen and flopped onto the couch, where the guys were laughing as well, obviously hearing the conversation. "You all shut up too!"

Ainsley walked into the living room and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders.

"Honey, we were just teasing you." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Go away. You're embarrassing. I can't believe you said that."

"Well I had to give a good reason for not telling your mom about your nickname."

"It's not my nickname!" Sam exclaimed. "It's CJ having to remind me of that stupid old lady in that bar in Manchester!"

The guys began laughing again and Elizabeth, CJ, and Donna came out of the kitchen.

"Now I need to know." Elizabeth said.

"It's not a big deal. It happened like four years ago." Sam muttered.

"Then we can tell her." Josh said. "We were at the Bartlet for America campaign headquarters and decided to go for a beer. So we went to the bar and there was this elderly woman sitting at a table a few feet from ours. We were sitting there, having a good time and Sam went over to the jukebox. Now this old woman had been eyeing Sam the whole night and followed him to the jukebox."

"We can stop now."

"No go on Josh." Elizabeth said.

"She grabbed my ass all right?" Sam said.

"She did more than grab your ass." Josh smirked, making them all laugh again.

"She slapped it a few times." CJ added. "Hence the name 'Spanky."

"She was drunk." Sam protested.

"I dunno. It's pretty cute." Ainsley grinned.

"I'm going to crawl in a hole and die now."

-----------------------------TWW---------------------

Sam found himself back out on the porch after most of his friends had left and glanced behind him, hearing the back door open. He turned back to stare out over the backyard, ignoring his father.

"It's a nice house Sam." James said quietly.

"Thanks."

"Sarah didn't come."

"Nope. And yeah, I did invite her."

"I wasn't going to ask that question."

"Never know."

"I don't know how many times I have to say it Sam."

"You don't have to. I just have to deal with it in my own ways."

"I understand that."

"Look, I've been having a good day, minus my mother-in-law, and I want to keep it that way." Sam glanced over at James, an unreadable look on his face. "I don't want to fight and the only way that'll happen is if we don't talk."

"I understand that too. I just came out to say goodbye. I need to get back to the hotel. My flight leaves early tomorrow morning."

"Bye."

James lifted a hand and squeezed Sam's shoulder gently, then walked back into the house. Sam stood there for a few minutes, then went back inside once he was sure his father was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

1"Ainsley?"

She looked up and smiled, seeing Jenna there.

"Hi."

"You said you wanted to know when Sam was back."

"I did. Thank you." Ainsley stood up and headed up to the lobby. It was packed with people cheering Sam's name as he walked through the door. He said a few words and then his eyes landed on Ainsley, who gave him a smile.

"Excuse me guys, I got a beautiful woman eyeing me across the room." Sam grinned. He made his way through the crowd over to his wife, who flung her arms around him.

"Well for once I am married to the most popular guy in the room." Ainsley teased, kissing him softly. "It was wonderful."

"Now do you regret yelling at me for the past month to get my ass home at a decent time?"

"Oh definitely."

"You really liked it?"

"I loved it."

"Good." Sam leaned down, pressing his lips against Ainsley's. "You haven't drank anything have you?"

"Only a can of Fresca from my stash." she said.

"Okay."

"Do you think I'd have a drink?"

"I thought maybe you'd party hard tonight."

"Oh I'm gonna party hard tonight." Ainsley winked at Sam, who turned a bright red. "Congratulations honey."

"Thank you. Do you think we could—" Sam was cut off by a cough from behind him. He turned around and put a smile on. "Hi."

"You left me back there." a blonde woman said.

Ainsley raised an eyebrow and slid an arm around Sam's waist.

"Ainse, I don't believe you've—" Sam stopped when Lisa extended her hand.

"Lisa Sherborne."

"Ainsley Seaborn." Ainsley smiled, shaking Lisa's hand.

"You got married!" she exclaimed.

"It was all over the papers." Sam said. "Lisa's..."

"I know who she is." Ainsley said.

"I'm profiling Sam for Vanity Fair." Lisa explained. "I'm sorry if it seemed odd that I was following him."

"No. I didn't even notice you there."

"I could tell."

Ainsley smiled and rested a hand on Sam's chest.

"I just wanted to see you." she said.

"You're not staying up here?" Sam asked.

"I have some paperwork I need to finish. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Okay." Sam leaned down and kissed Ainsley quickly. "I'll see you later."

"I'll find you." she smiled. "It was nice meeting you Lisa."

"Yes it was." she said as Ainsley disappeared into the crowd. "She works here?"

"Yeah. Ainsley is the Associate White House Counsel." Sam said.

"That's great." Lisa muttered.

-----------------------TWW------------------

"So how long have you been married?" Lisa asked.

"It'll be seven months next week." Sam replied.

"Wow."

"Don't tell me this is the first you've heard about it. Cause it was all over the papers."

"I don't really scout out articles about you Sam."

"You wouldn't have to."

"Well aren't you a bit cocky tonight."

"I'm not being cocky. It honestly was in the papers." Sam said. Lisa nodded, staring down at the table. Sam turned his head, feeling a set of hands on his shoulders. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey." Ainsley smiled, kissing his cheek. "Hi Lisa."

"Hello Ainsley." she said quietly.

"Sit down." Sam stood up but Ainsley pushed him back down, taking the seat next to him.

"Hello," Abbey smiled, walking over. Sam and Ainsley quickly stood up but Abbey waved her hand. "Stop it. Sam, wonderful job on the State of the Union."

"Thank you Mrs. Bartlet." he smiled.

"You should be proud of him Ainsley."

"I am ma'am."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine." Ainsley said.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Abbey asked.

"Ainsley's always hungry." Sam smirked.

"I'm fine. I had something to eat before." she said.

"When's your next appointment?"

"Uh... the 25th."

"Are you going to find out what the baby is?"

"Yeah. If she can tell then we'll find out." Ainsley said. "If not, it'll be next month."

"What baby?" Lisa interrupted.

"God, I'm sorry." Sam turned to Abbey and pointed to Lisa. "This is Lisa Sherborne. Lisa, this is Abbey Bartlet."

"Yes we've met." Abbey said. "At the campaign headquarters back in Nashua."

"Oh yeah..."

"Well anyway, it's nice seeing you again." Abbey smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"She's profiling me for Vanity Fair." Sam explained.

"You still haven't answered my question. What baby?" Lisa asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ainsley said. "Four months."

"Wow! That's... amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sam smiled, taking Ainsley's hand in his. Lisa kept a smile on her face but inside she felt like dying.

------------------------TWW--------------------

"I'm giving my notes to another reporter and they'll take over." Lisa said from the doorway. Sam looked up and just nodded, not knowing what to say. "Do you regre— of course you don't regret us breaking up. Look at you. You're Deputy Communications Director. You're married. You have a baby on the way. Why would you regret it?"

"I don't." Sam admitted. "I have everything I wanted and we couldn't have that together."

"Yeah. Look, I'm happy for you Sam."

"It could've been you."

"It would never have been me. We didn't fit like you and Ainsley do." Lisa said. "Anyway, a new reporter will be taking over the profiling."

"Okay."

"It was good seeing you, however awkward it was."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

----------------------------TWW----------------------

"You know, we haven't really talked about last week." Ainsley said.

"The State of the Union?" Sam asked. They were sitting in one of the exam rooms of the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Coleman to come in.

"Lisa."

"Oh God, don't bring her up."

"I'm gonna."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"It's not like I dragged her into my office and had sex with her."

"I know. I'm just... how did she get picked to be the one to profile you?"

"Vanity Fair asked to profile me and CJ said yes, after she heard Lisa would be the profiler." Sam explained. "End of discussion."

"I see." Ainsley hid a smile. "So CJ may have had something to do with it?"

"No... Lisa had been chosen before CJ had anything to do with it."

The door opened then and Dr. Coleman walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Sam I saw the State of the Union. It was good."

"Thank you." he said. Ainsley smiled over at him, his hand grasping hers tightly. Dr. Coleman asked a couple of questions then did the sonogram.

"So you guys want to know right?" she asked, glancing at the couple. "I don't know about Sam though. He seems a little shaky there."

"I'm fine." he mumbled as Ainsley gave his hand a squeeze.

"You can tell us?" she asked. Her doctor nodded and looked at Ainsley, then at Sam, then back to Ainsley. "You want to?"

"I thought we went through this already." Sam said. "Yes."

Ainsley nodded and Dr. Coleman smiled, looking back at the screen in front of her.

"Well, it looks like a girl."

Sam felt his pulse begin to race. A girl? There was nothing wrong with that. It was just... girls were tougher to raise than boys. You had all those... girly things and then guys! And if their daughter was anything like Ainsley... Sam let out a groan and Ainsley looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

Sam mumbled something about beating off guys, making the women laugh.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Dr. Coleman nodded. "Completely sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

-------------------------TWW---------------------

"I can't believe it!" Ainsley exclaimed. They were sitting in bed watching CNN as Sam went over a speech. "We're gonna have a girl."

She gave some sort of squeal and Sam nodded, a pencil between his teeth.

"Read this."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get this done by tomorrow morning. Can you read it?"

"Are you okay with the fact that you're going to have a daughter?"

"Can I lock her up till she's forty?"

"If she'll agree to it."

"Oh she's going to agree with it." Sam muttered. "See, I don't like this."

"Then cross it out."

"I am."

"Now we can come up with a name."

"Do we have to do it now?"

"No. I'm just saying. We can narrow it down now. And I don't think she'll agree with you."

"Why?"

"No girl wants to be protected by their father when they're a teenager."

"She will."

"She's not even here and you're bossing her around ready."

"She is going to be better protected than Fort Knox."

"That's a little extreme."

"I'll put the Secret Service on her if I have to."

"Honey, you need to be President to use the Secret Service." Ainsley said.

"I know." Sam mumbled.

"Hey," Ainsley reached over and took Sam's face in her hands, making him look at her. "President?"

"It was just a thought."

"You want to do that?"

"Maybe. It's just a thought."

"You know, if you wanted to... I'd stand by you right?"

"Yeah?" Sam looked over at Ainsley, who nodded.

"And maybe I'd even vote for you."

"Wow, I guess I'll run then. Just to have your vote." Sam smirked.

"I'm serious Sam."

"It was just a thought. It's not really going to happen."

"Why not?"

"You actually want me to run?"

"Why not? You'd be a good President."

"No." Sam shook his head and turned his attention back to the speech.

"Why not?" Ainsley repeated.

"Because I like the job I have now and I have no expertise in that area."

"That's why you run for Congress or Senate. Then Governor or something and then run for President."

"I don't know. It was just a thought."

"When did this thought come up?"

"I was brainstorming on what to do with the rest of my life." Sam replied.

"When?"

"A couple days ago. It was just a thought. Not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Sam, don't lie to me." Ainsley said softly.

"I was about six."

Ainsley bit back a smile as Sam ducked his head and tried to focus on his work.

"Really?"

"Be quiet."

"No. I think it's cute."

"I wasn't really going for 'cute.'"

"I know but it is." Ainsley said.

"Okay get past it then." Sam mumbled.

"You're adorable you know that?"

"Why? Because I wanted to be President at six?"

"Yes." Ainsley reached over and rubbed the back of Sam's neck.

"You do realize that was twenty seven years ago right?" he mumbled, letting out a groan at the feel of Ainsley's hand on his neck. She smiled and moved over so she was behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Sam let out a sigh and hung his head for a minute.

"You need to relax." Ainsley murmured. "You're too damn tense. State of the Union's over, you don't have to worry about that..."

"It's not the State of the Union. I finished worrying about that after the polling came in. It's the campaign."

"Sam, everything is gonna come together."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's a wonderful President and people want him back."

"He lied to everyone."

"He's making it up though as he campaigns. You saw the polling after the State of the Union. 69 percent said they thought he was a strong leader." Ainsley said.

"They say it's gonna be Ritchie."

"He's a good man too."

"He's a—"

"Republican. I know. You know, not all Republicans are bad."

"I only know three I really like." Sam muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Robert Hayes."

"Uhuh."

"Alex Hayes." Sam said turning around.

"Uhuh." Ainsley smiled and Sam leaned over, kissing her lips softly.

"And his really hot sister." he finished, a husky tone in his voice.

"Well..." Ainsley trailed her fingers over Sam's chest lightly. "I'm flattered."

"This is where you say something nice about me."

Ainsley smiled and began moving Sam's folders, laptop, and notebooks off the bed.

"I'm waiting." Sam said, leaning back on his elbows.

"Out of all the Democrats I know, you're by far my favorite." Ainsley said, moving so she was straddling his lap. She leaned over, brushing her lips lightly over Sam's. He cupped the back of her head in his hand, holding her to him, making the kiss longer than Ainsley had intended. They pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily. "Night."

Sam's jaw dropped as Ainsley moved off him and crawled under the blankets, rolling onto her side so her back was facing him.

"You're mean." he pouted.

"I'm tired."

Sam sighed and turned the light off, then laid next to Ainsley, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and held her tighter to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! The past month has been very hectic and I haven't found time to update since today.

-----------------------TWW-----------------

"Sam Seaborn's office."

"Hey Ginger, it's Ainsley."

"Hi Ainsley. I'll put you through to Sam."

"Thanks."

There was silence then Sam's voice came on the phone.

"Hi honey."

"Are you busy for lunch?"

"No I'm not. Why?"

"I wanted to do some baby shopping then go get something to eat. You want to come?"

"Sure. What's the latest you have to be back?"

"I don't have any meetings today. I have to be back by two so I can finish my paperwork so I get home at a decent time. What about you?"

"I have a meeting with a few Senators at two-thirty. I'll meet you in the lobby at... twelve-thirty."

"That's perfect. I'll see you then."

"Yep." Sam took the file Ginger handed him and stood up. "As much as I would love to sit and talk with you I have a meeting to go to so I will see you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Sam hung the phone up and walked out of his office, very much wanting to skip this meeting and go straight to lunch.

-----------------------TWW-------------------

Sam rushed out of the communications bullpen and into the lobby, sighing as he saw Ainsley sitting down in one of the chairs, reading a magazine.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." he said, kissing her quickly. "Were you waiting long?"

"No. I just sat down about fifteen minutes ago."

"Way to make a guy feel good."

"You're never on time. I forgive you." Ainsley grabbed Sam's proffered hand and stood up. "You want to eat first or go to the mall?"

"How about we go to the mall and eat there."

"I like the way you think."

"I'm amazing. I know."

Ainsley smiled and followed Sam out to the parking lot.

---------------------TWW-----------------

"So..." Ainsley paused as she leaned over the table and picked at Sam's food. He leaned back in his chair and let his wife devour the rest of his meal, waiting for her to finish her statement. "Mmm, that was good."

"Really? I'm glad you liked it."

Ainsley wiped her mouth and stared at Sam innocently.

"Why? Did you want some of it honey?"

"No. It was only my lunch."

"The baby made me do it."

"That doesn't fly here. You've been stealing my food since we began seeing each other."

"That's true." Ainsley gave Sam a smile and sat back in her chair. "My dad's birthday is at the March 1st and he's having a big party."

"How old is he going to be?"

"52."

"How old's your mom?"

"51."

"They had... Casey when they were really young then."

"Yeah. She would've been 31 this past October. My mom was 20 when she had her."

"Then she was twenty-three when she had you, and twenty-six when she had Alex."

"Yep." Ainsley nodded.

"Why didn't she have anymore?" Sam asked. Ainsley laughed and took a sip of her soda.

"She was twenty-six and had three kids. I think she had enough of it. And we were all under the age of six. That's pretty tough, especially with my mother's impatience."

"And Casey was 27 when she had Becca and you're 28."

Ainsley nodded and played with her bracelet.

"She was glad when we didn't take after her. But then again, she probably wanted grandchildren more than us having good morals and taking care of ourselves before settling down with someone and start a family." she said. "So anyway, the party's on a Saturday so I figured we'd leave the twenty-seventh, it's a Thursday."

"That's fine. Who's going to be there?"

"My family. Hey, you'll get to meet my grandmother finally. She's a funny woman. You'll love her."

"How come I haven't met her?"

"Because at Casey's... you know, she was on a cruise and she had the flu at our wedding."

"Ah."

"She doesn't like my mother so you'll get along with her just fine."

"This is your father's mother?"

"Yeah. And you've met everyone else." Ainsley said, waving the waitress over. "Can we have the check please?"

The waitress nodded and set the check down in front of Sam, who glanced at it and pulled a twenty and a ten out of his wallet. She took it and walked away and Sam set a five on the table.

"Come on." he stood up, then helped Ainsley up and grabbed their coats. "Where are we going?"

"We'll just walk around. We still have time." she said. Sam nodded and they walked out of the restaurant, then took a left, heading towards the stores. "Are you okay with going to my parents'?"

"Yeah, of course. Why would you think I wasn't?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. I was just wondering. I don't want to have to make you go."

"No. I like going down there. It's nice and it'll be good to get away from work for a couple of days."

"Yeah, it will be." Ainsley agreed. "Let's go in here."

Sam didn't get a chance to respond as his wife dragged him into the baby store. He followed her around as she picked out various things

"Do you like this?" Ainsley shoved an outfit in Sam's face and he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. You're like... in a daze. What happened at your meeting?"

"It wasn't as good as I would've like it do have been."

"You have to go back to it don't you?"

"No. I told them they need to talk to Josh about it. I don't have enough patience to deal with them. And..."

"And what?"

"I'm not too thrilled about seeing your mother."

Ainsley sighed and Sam stared down at the floor.

"I shouldn't have said anything huh?" she asked.

"No, I'm just... not you know..."

"Honey, what—"

"I just... I'm fine. I'm pissed about the meeting."

"Well, it's over so forget about it."

"We needed them for sponsoring the President in the election."

"Sam, there are many senators in the Senate."

"A lot of whom are Republicans."

"And there are just as many Democrats." Ainsley backfired.

"It's my fault that I lost them." Sam muttered.

"Sam, stop. Really. Honey, you can't make things work all the time. Just relax. You're going to give yourself a migraine."

"I think I'm on the verge of having one."

Ainsley rubbed his arm and Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Listen, I have to go get a few things." he reached into his pocket and pulled his credit card out of his wallet. He held it out to Ainsley, who eagerly took it. Sam held onto it though as he continued to speak. "Buy whatever you want _but _it has to be for the baby."

Ainsley pouted, then sighed.

"All right. What do you need to get?"

"Stuff."

"For what?"

"Stop being a nosy body." Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I'll meet you at that pretzel stand right out here."

"Okay Dad." Ainsley said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that tone or I'm taking my card back."

"Go do your shopping."


	30. Chapter 30

"Um... Ainsley?"

She made a noise to show she was listening and glanced up at Jenna.

"What's up?"

"These were brought down for you." she replied, showing her the vase full of red roses. "And a woman is here to see you."

"Who?"

"She said her name is Harriet and she's a friend of yours." Jenna said, setting the roses down on Ainsley's desk. She plucked the visible card out of the flowers, frowning as she did. She hadn't seen Harriet since she and Bruce had been eating at the same restaurant as she and Sam had been at a few months ago.

"You can send her in Jenna." Ainsley added as she opened the small envelope. The young girl nodded and disappeared from the room.

_You don't know how happy I am that you're in my life. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you, Sam. _

Ainsley smiled and stuck the card back into the roses as a brunette walked in.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ainsley asked, staring at her old and possibly former friend.

"I wanted to talk to you." Harriet replied.

"Harriet, you stopped talking to me once I took a job here. You declined to come to my wedding. You yelled at me in the middle of a restaurant. What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"I... well Bruce needs a favor."

Ainsley just stared at the other woman, jumping as her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she muttered, picking it up. "Ainsley Seaborn."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm in a... well I... I'm speaking with someone. But I got the flowers. They're beautiful. I love them Sam. You shouldn't have done that."

"Of course I should've and I did."

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"Ainse, they're flowers."

"I know but still..."

"Stop."

"You better not have gotten me anything else."

There was silence and Ainsley sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Samuel,"

"I got you a... well two more things."

"What?"

"Well, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'll call you back when I'm finished here."

"Okay." the phone clicked and Ainsley hung up her phone, giving Harriet an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. What does Bruce need?"

"He's working for Senator Hillridge, who would like the President's backing on a bill he's working on."

"And where is Bruce?"

"He's in a meeting and asked me to sub in for him."

"Why me?"

"Because we can trust you." Harriet said.

"Harriet, I'm the White House's lawyer. I don't speak to the President on these things." Ainsley said.

"But you're married to someone who does." she said pointedly.

"So you're using me. You have not wanting anything to do with me since last October but now Bruce wants his boss to do a good job so you come asking me for help? It doesn't work that way."

"Ainsley, just talked to Se— Sam. Please?"

"Look, it's Valentine's Day and I don't need him pissed at me."

"He just sent you flowers."

"Yeah but even though I said I don't want the other things he got me, I really do and he might revoke them if I make him angry enough." Ainsley said. "I need to finish this stuff."

"I need to get back to work anyway. Will you talk to Sam?" Harriet asked.

"If I get around to it."

"Ainsley."

"Look, I'm not making any promises."

"Okay." Harriet set a file on Ainsley's desk and smiled. "That's all you need to know on it. Thanks for your time."

She disappeared from the room and Ainsley sighed, flopping back in her chair. She rested a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"I won't get him _too _mad." she said quietly.

--------------------TWW------------------

"Hey," Ainsley sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sam's desk and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Remember when you called, I was in a— I was talking to someone?"

"You were talking to yourself weren't you?" Sam teased. Ainsley gave him a look but kept a smile on her face.

"I was speaking with Harriet."

"Oh."

"Yeah and well here," Ainsley shoved the file onto Sam's desk and he stared at it for a minute, then looked back up at his wife.

"What the hell is that?"

"Senator Hillridge wants a bill passed and Bruce is working for him and he sent Harriet, who asked me to talk to you about it so yeah..."

"Hillridge?"

"He's a nice guy."

"He's a Republican."

"Don't start. It's Valentine's Day and I want to stay happy."

"Then you shouldn't have come up here." Sam hissed. "Well, I mean you could've but you shouldn't have brought this. Why didn't you tell her no? I mean she ignores you for a year and a half and then she shows up and expects you to do this for her? No!"

"Sam," Ainsley started.

"I... even if I do look at it and I think it's good, which is like a snowball's chance in Hell, the President won't go for it."

"Sam, just because a Republican devised the bill doesn't mean the President will immediately say no to it."

"He'll look over it yes, but when he doesn't agree with it, he'll say no and it will be a big waste of time honey."

Ainsley sighed and leaned her head against her fingertips. Sam stared at her, taking in the pout on her face.

"Why don't you go back to work for a couple of hours and then we'll meet in the lobby and go home." he suggested. Ainsley nodded and stood up, heading for the door. "Ainse,"

She looked at him and he tossed her a stuffed animal.

"What the hell?"

"It... It sings." Sam turned a bright red and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more tousled.

"Who are you and what have you done to my husband? Did you like... take over his body and now he's a pod person or something?"

"Why?"

"Sam Seaborn does not buy singing stuffed animals."

"I... oh shut up."


	31. Chapter 31

By the time they left for the Hayes' estate, Sam was ready to crack. He was stressed out about the campaign and was in dire need of a very well earned vacation, although Sam knew this would be anything but a vacation. Ainsley eyed Sam as he popped aspirin into his mouth, then swallowed them down with a swig of water.

"You know honey, people are going to think you're popping pills because you've taken a lot of them for a while now."

Sam shot Ainsley a venomous look and began to drive as the light turned green again.

"All joking aside, you need to relax Sam. Really, it's not good for you to be stressing like this."

"I know." he muttered. Ainsley rested a hand on his knee and Sam moved his right hand off the steering wheel and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a total pain in the ass the past couple of weeks."

"No, not totally. You got me the necklace for Valentine's Day."

Sam glanced over at Ainsley, who gave him a sweet smile.

"You're fretting over my mother. Do you realize that? Out of the ton of people that will be there, who also love you, you're fretting over my mother and you know nothing that is said or done will make her change her opinion of you so you might as well give up on trying to make her like you."

"I know." Sam turned off the main road and onto a smaller one, going straight until he came upon the driveway of his in-laws' home. He drove up to the mansion and parked the car behind Alex's dark blue Mustang. "Are we late?"

"No. Alex is always here." Ainsley replied.

"Oh."

"Sam,"

"Yeah?" he looked up from unbuckling his seatbelt and Ainsley caught his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. Sam looked slightly dazed as they pulled apart and stared at his wife. "What the hell was that for?"

"I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No, but that was..."

"Amazing. I know." Ainsley got out of the car, leaving Sam sitting there for a second, until he got out of the car as well. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his as they walked up to the front door. Ainsley opened it quietly and pulled Sam inside. They heard talking down the hallway and Ainsley led Sam down towards the kitchen.

"And there... something is not right with her." Emily was saying. Alex was sitting at the island across from his mother, a blank look on his face. "Alex, either you find someone good and let her go or you find someone bad and immediately think she's the one for you. We go through this all the time."

"Hi." Ainsley said, announcing their presence. Alex turned his attention to his sister and gaped.

"Jesus Ainsley."

"Hello to you too." she said sarcastically, kissing his cheek.

"What happened? You look like you swallowed a basketball or something." Alex grinned. Ainsley smacked him upside the head and he winced.

"You just say the sweetest things Alexander."

"I'm quite the charmer. Sam, don't be a stranger man."

He smirked and walked over to his brother-in-law, shaking his hand.

"I wouldn't tease her. She can still kick your ass." he forewarned.

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's always been a hard ass. Obviously being pregnant isn't going to change that. I still don't understand why you'd want knock her up."

"I don't know what Mom's talking about. I don't know why any woman want to date you." Ainsley said.

"Aw, come on Ainsley. I was just teasin' you." Alex said. "You're a beautiful, intelligent, strong, caring woman. Who wouldn't want to have sex with you? Hell, if you weren't my sister I'd try to get with you."

"You can't just make up for it now." she said. "How are you Mom?"

"I'm good sweetheart." Emily put on a smile and glanced at her son-in-law. "Hello Sam."

"Hi Emily." he muttered.

"Where's Daddy?" Ainsley asked.

"He's in his office." Emily replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet."

"Ainsley, you have to eat."

"We stopped for something to eat when we got into Raleigh. I figured you had eaten dinner already."

"Well we have but I could always make you something."

"Really Mom, I'm fine." Ainsley assured. "If I'm hungry, I'll scrounge around for something to eat. We're gonna go see Daddy."

She took Sam by the hand and practically dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hall to her father's office. Ainsley opened the door and Robert looked up, a smile forming on his face.

"Hi." Ainsley smiled, walking into the room. Robert stood up and hugged his daughter.

"Look at you."

"According to Alex, I look like I swallowed a basketball."

"Well you know your brother. He's an idiot. I still can't believe it, my little girl having a baby of her own."

"Dad, stop."

"About time as well. Sam didn't come with you?"

"No he's hiding out in the hallway."

"Sam, get in here!" Robert yelled. He quickly appeared and greeted his father-in-law. "It's great seeing you two again. Christmas wasn't really good."

"Well, you know Mom. She can make anything into a bad situation." Ainsley said.

"Ainsley, don't worry about your mother. She's..." Robert didn't finish his sentence and turned to his son-in-law. "I've seen bits of the campaign on the news. You guys are doing all right for yourselves."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"That was a boost of confidence he needed." Ainsley smiled, resting a hand on Sam's chest. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "When's Nana coming?"

"She said tonight and I told her to come tomorrow but you know the crazy old bat."

"She's not crazy."

"The woman is seventy-five Ainsley. She needs to be in a nursing home and she still thinks she's twenty-five."

"Well she's in good shape and can do more than you can so I wouldn't be talking about her."

"Sam, I might vote for Bartlet this time around."

"Daddy!" Ainsley sounded shocked.

"Calm down honey. I said _might_."

"Why would you vote for him?" Sam asked.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." Ainsley said, leaving the room. She went back into the kitchen, where Emily and Alex were arguing again.

"You met her once!" he exclaimed. "You always do this."

"Alex, I have a granddaughter and another on the way. When are you going to give me a grandchild? Why can't you take after your sisters?"

"I try but then you always put my girlfriends down when I bring them to meet you. Then they break up with me, thinking we're all a bunch of crazy lunatics."

"They're the ones who are crazy lunatics."

"I'm done talking about this." Alex slipped off the stool and brushed past his sister, exiting out to the hallway. Ainsley stared at her mother, then followed after her brother.

"Alex, wait a minute," she dragged him into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him. "What's going on?"

"I met a girl, Susan. I know, you're thinking this is one of my one night stands but it's not. I've been dating her since before Thanksgiving. That's why I didn't come to Christmas at your place. I was meeting her parents." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alex, that's great."

"But then I brought her here."

Ainsley gave her little brother a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder.

"She's Richard Donahue's daughter."

"Wow."

"Yeah but Mom doesn't like her."

"Daddy did though right?"

"Of course he did. All he kept talking about was how he couldn't believe she was Rich's daughter."

"He's a great lawyer."

"I know."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-three. She'll be at Dad's birthday party. You'll meet her then."

"I can't wait to meet her. I'm really happy for you Alex."

"I wish some other people were too."

"She'll come around."

"Did she come around to liking Sam?" Alex asked but it was more of a statement as he gave his sister a look.

"That's different." Ainsley replied.

"I am sorry about what I said before. I was just kidding. I'm happy for you. You got everything worked out and I'm still the family fuck-up."

"Alex, don't say that. Besides, I don't have everything worked out. I work in a Democrat White House. I married a Democrat and you know what? There is a 50/50 chance that I might have a Democrat for a child. Now do you think Mom is pleased about that?"

"But if you take away the Democrat part, you have a good job, a good husband, and a baby on the way."

"Alex, things will work out for you. You're twenty-five."

"And by my age Casey was married and had a good job and you had just graduated from Harvard."

"You're a late bloomer. What can I say?" Ainsley teased. "What you need to do, is stop worrying about Mom. If I worried about what Mom said, I'd probably be a porn star and married to that kid from high school right now."

"If you weren't my sister, I'd watch your pornos." Alex grinned, making Ainsley smack him on the arm.

"Just do what you want. Don't worry about making Mom happy. Worry about making yourself happy."

"You realize, the only one she was happy with was Casey."

Ainsley was silent for a minute then nodded.

"I know." she mumbled.

"I mean, Casey was the ideal child. She got good grades, didn't drink or do drugs, went to a good college, got married, had a kid..."

"She was the opposite of Mom."

"You're the same way though."

"But Casey did it perfectly. She married the good Republican boy, didn't take a job with the Democrats, and had the perfect baby. Me on the other hand, did things correctly but when it came to my life as an adult, I screwed up in her eyes." Ainsley said.

"She doesn't like us." Alex said.

"Stop it. Alex, she does. We're her kids. She loves us. It's just... I mean, look at how she and Dad are. They met in college and got married after four months of knowing each other because he got her pregnant. Everything she worked for went down the tubes. She had these big plans and she screwed up so this is what she's stuck with. Does she like how things turned out? I want to think she does. Was she happy when she was younger? No. She was under thirty and had three rambunctious kids. She'd rather be out partying with her friends."

"She's selfish. You don't think that Dad wanted to do that too? He was still trying to be the best father he could be."

"Yeah, she is. She thinks about herself all the time. She wasn't good in school and she only got into college on her father's money. Casey was salutatorian of her class and got into Georgia Tech. She met Bryan and her life was complete and Mom liked that. Me, I did good in school but wasn't second in my class. I had a boyfriend that I never really liked but Mom loved. When I got accepted to Smith, she didn't want me to go. She wanted me to go to California and try and start a movie career because that's what she wanted. She's trying to live through us Alex. Casey was everything that she ever wanted to be and left her alone but we came along and she wanted things from us that we couldn't or didn't want to give her."

"Yeah."

"Let's move off this. Did Daddy tell you that Nana said she's driving in tonight? He told me he doesn't want her driving at night." Ainsley giggled.

"Nana drives better at night than Dad does in the daytime." Alex smirked.

"I know! I told him that."

"What did he say?"

"He ignored me and started to talk to Sam."

"Man won't admit when he's wrong." Alex chuckled. Ainsley nodded and let out a yawn. "Sleep much?"

"The thing with your niece is she sleeps during the day, when I'm wide awake at work but when I want to sleep at night, she kicks up a storm."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Most likely."

"Okay. Well when you see Sam, send him up to me."

"I will. Night Ainsley." Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek. Ainsley smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Remember what I said."


	32. Chapter 32

Ainsley frowned in her sleep, feeling someone's hand on her arm.

"Sam, stop." she mumbled, swatting at the hand.

"I'll stop but I'm not Sam. Even though I met him and let me tell you Ainsley, he is one fine lookin' boy." a thick, southern accent said. Ainsley opened one eye and stared at her grandmother.

"Hi Nana." she yawned, sitting up. "When did you get here?"

"11:30 last night."

Ainsley laughed in spite of herself and ran a hand through her hair, then pulled it into a messy ponytail.

"Where is Sam?"

"He's downstairs having breakfast. Where did you find that boy?"

"Capital Beat. You like him?"

"Like him? Ainsley, honey you should've brought him around a long time ago."

"Well, it took me a while to find him." she smiled.

"Well that's why it took you so long to settle down. Ainsley, by the time I was your age I had been married for eight years and had five children."

"You've told me Nana."

"But I'm proud of you. You've got a degree in law and work at the White House." Claire Hayes said. "I'm glad you didn't rush into a marriage like some woman I know."

"Nana, don't start this weekend. Let's be peaceful."

"Ainsley, it's your mother that starts everything. She just has to make some snide comment about something and a war breaks out."

"A war breaks out because you guys let it get to you."

"Well she's down there right now picking on that husband of yours."

Ainsley sighed and pushed herself out of bed, then walked over to the dresser and grabbed the jeans and sweater that was sitting on top of it.

"I'll be out in a minute." she said, walking into the adjoining bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, dressed for the day, and followed her grandmother downstairs.

"Good morning." Ainsley greeted. Sam turned and smiled at her.

"Morning."

"Thanks for waking me up." she leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I missed breakfast."

"Your mom put some food away for you."

"Where is everyone?"

"Alex left to go to work, as did your father, and your mother walked out on me." Sam replied.

"Poor baby." Ainsley teased. "So I hear you met my nana."

"Yup." Sam gave Claire a smile and poured himself more coffee. She returned the smile and patted Sam on the arm, then looked at Ainsley.

"This one's got some muscle on him."

Sam paused, half glancing at Ainsley, who was trying not to laugh.

"What do you do Sam?" Claire asked, sitting down at the table.

"I work at the White House."

"I know that. I mean, what else do you do. Obviously you do something to keep yourself in shape."

"Oh." Sam turned bright red, feeling very awkward at the moment. "I-I go to the gym when I can."

"He works on his boat a lot too." Ainsley added.

"You have a boat?" Claire asked, making Sam nod.

"I like sailing."

"Have you been on it Ainsley?"

She looked at Sam and they shared a grin.

"Once."

The look did not go unnoticed by Claire, who raised an eyebrow.

"I see. I suppose you had fun." she said, a casual, yet suggesting tone in her voice.

"Nana!"

"I can't believe I'm even in this conversation." Sam muttered.

"Am I embarrassing you Sam?" Claire asked.

"Slightly."

The two women laughed and Sam turned even redder.

"He gets flustered easily." Ainsley said, taking Sam's hand in hers. She eyed the muffin on the plate in front of him and gave him a sweet smile. "Are you gonna eat that muffin?"

Sam glanced around the kitchen, hoping to see another muffin but could not find one.

"How about I split it with you?"

"If you were gonna eat it, you can still eat it."

"No. Here," Sam pushed the plate towards his wife, who pushed it back.

"I'll have a bagel."

"Eat the damn muffin Ainsley."

"Okay." she pulled the plate back to her and began eating it. Sam's cell phone began moving across the table as it vibrated and he quickly grabbed it before it fell off the table.

"Sam Seaborn."

"Hey guys, he's alive!" Josh's voice yelled. Sam rolled his eyes as Josh began to speak to him. "How's the south?"

"Fine."

"No one's tried to shoot you yet?"

"Nope and, this is gonna kill you, her father's thinking about voting for the President."

"What have you done to them?"

"He said it before I could get one word out."

"Sam, you should've married a Republican a long time ago."

"Just hadn't found the right one."

"Don't get all sentimental on me. You've turned into such a sap since you got married."

"It's a good life Josh. Wish you'd do the same."

"I was born to be a bachelor. Married life is not for me. I always thought it wasn't for you either."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam, you were one of the most eligible bachelors in DC. Girls wanted you and you could have anyone you wanted and now you're a family man."

"And I like it and I have the one that I want. Why did you call?"

"You're a pansy buddy. You really are."

"Josh, why did you call? Did you come up with another secret plan to fight inflation?"

"Haha. No. I just wanted to see how you were. Tell Ainsley I said hi."

"I will. I'll talk to you later." Sam snapped his phone shut and looked at Ainsley. "Josh says hi."

"That's nice." she mumbled around the muffin. Emily walked into the room and stared at her mother-in-law for a minute, then turned to her daughter.

"Ainsley, you need to eat more than a muffin."

"I'm fine Mom."

"I put food away for you."

"Mom, I want a muffin."

"Ainsley,"

"For God's sake Emily, the girl said she's fine!" Claire exclaimed. "Stop pestering her."

"I don't think I asked you Claire." she said.

"Well usually when someone says they're fine or no then they usually mean it."

Sam glanced at Ainsley, who gave him a look as if to say, 'I told you so.' Emily gritted her teeth and ignored Claire, turning back to Ainsley again.

"What are you doing today?"

"I wanted to relax."

"That's good."

"But I think I'm going to go to that baby store that's by the park. It's in the store complex."

"Ainsley,"

"But I'll probably just lounge around. I need a few days of relaxation."

"Good." Emily nodded and poured herself some coffee. Sam's cell phone rang again and he groaned as he flipped it open.

"What?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I told you I'd be gone until Sunday."

"You leave when I need help writing that speech."

"You can write a speech."

"I've lost my talent again."

"It's somewhere in the building Toby."

"I don't know Sam. I may have lost it on the way to work this morning and then it could be anywhere!"

"Okay, don't shout. Uh..."

"Are you in the middle of something important?"

"Not really."

"Then get to the nearest piece of paper and start writing." the phone clicked and Sam shut his phone.

"What was that about?" Ainsley asked.

"Toby has a case of writer's block and the President's making a speech and, well, you know... he needs me. So..."

"So?"

"I need to start writing something and get it to him as soon as possible." Sam replied. "Is my laptop in the car?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah it is. Okay, I'll be right back." Sam headed out of the kitchen and Emily sat down in the newly vacated seat.

"He works a lot." she commented.

"Mom, don't start." Ainsley said. "I'm serious. Just please don't start."

"I'm just saying. Here he is, supposed to spending time with his _in-laws _but he's working."

"He's only going to be a few minutes."

"Sure."

"Emily, leave the boy alone. You want him to make money so he can support your daughter don't you?" Claire said.

"Claire, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this."

"There's nothing to stay out of." Ainsley said. "I'm going upstairs."

"See how upset you're getting?"

Ainsley turned away from the doorway and stared at her mother.

"I'm not upset. I'm annoyed that you think anything he does is wrong. Mom, you need to start understanding that this is my life now and he's part of it and if you don't like it, then tough."

"Ainsley, watch your mouth when you speak to me!"

"She's not a child." Clair piped up.

"Then I shouldn't have to treat her like one." Emily snapped. Ainsley walked out of the room and headed upstairs. She paused on the top step, seeing Sam leaning against the wall.

"You heard all of that."

"Most of it."

Ainsley sighed and walked towards her room. Sam followed her and shut the door behind him.

"It's never going to be okay." she muttered, sitting down on the bed. "It's always going to be like this and I don't know if I can handle it."

Sam sat down next to her and ran a hand over her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You had— well yeah, you did have something to do with it." Ainsley said. "I mean, this is how every holiday is going to be from now on. She can't stop for even a day."

"I don't want you to have to choose between the two of us."

"I don't either but obviously I'll go with you."

"Ainse,"

"No. I'm serious Sam. It's always been like this and it always will be." she mumbled. "I just have to accept that and move on with my life."


	33. Chapter 33

"So who's gonna be here?" Sam asked. Ainsley was frowning at her reflection in the mirror, silently cursing her daughter. "Ainse?"

"Huh?"

"I asked who is going to be at the party."

"About every Republican in the country." Ainsley mumbled.

"No, seriously."

"A bunch of people. I don't know. I'm so fat."

"You're not fat."

"Yes I am. Look at me!"

Sam stared at Ainsley, a look on his face.

"Okay. So I know we've established this before, or at least we've tried to so let's establish it again, or at least try to."

"I know what you're going to say and it's not true." Ainsley pouted.

"Yeah it is because being fat and being pregnant are two totally different things."

"Yeah, in one thing there's something moving around in there."

"Exactly and in the other thing there's nothing but fat. And besides if you were fat you'd have like... a double chin and big ass."

"I'm starting to get a big ass."

"I like big asses." Sam grinned.

"Stop trying to make me feel better."

"Just think, three more months and then you'll be back to normal."

"What if I'm not? What if being pregnant set off my metabolism and I keep eating the way I did before I got pregnant and I just gain so much weight?" Ainsley asked.

"I don't think that would happen."

"Well what if it does? You don't need some fat cow for a wife. You have to go to all those fundraisers and dinners. You need some pretty, skinny thing on your arm at those things."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want some pretty, skinny thing on my arm and that I might want you on my arm, no matter how you look?"

"Yeah but," Ainsley sighed, playing with Sam's tie, "you're so good looking and with a good looking woman on your arm, you'd look good on paper."

"That's okay. I hear people that look good on paper have a bad marriage. Now we on the other hand never look good on paper so I suppose we'll have a good marriage."

Ainsley gave him a look, which he ignored and kissed her. She grinned when they pulled away, even though she tried very hard not to.

"Come on. We'll go downstairs and after a while we'll come back up here." Sam said quietly.

"Okay." Ainsley leaned slightly towards him and he bent down, kissing her again. They were, however, rudely interrupted by the door opening and Emily scowled as she saw the two of them liplocked before her.

"So everyone is asking where our wonderful Ainsley is and you're up here canoodling with him." she said.

"Yes that's what we do. We were just coming down." Ainsley said. Emily turned and left the doorway as Ainsley rolled her eyes.

"Now there's a word I haven't used in a speech before."

"What?"

"Canoodling." Sam smirked.

--------------------------TWW----------------------

"Ms. Hayes?" Ainsley continued on walking, not realizing whomever was speaking was trying to get her attention. "Ainsley?"

This time she turned and saw a man in his forties standing there.

"Hi. I'm sorry." she gave him a smile and extended her hand. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm Roger Edwards." he replied. "Ms. Hayes,"

"Ainsley is fine."

"Ainsley, I want to talk to you about a job."

"I have a job and well," she put a hand on her stomach, "as you can see, I'm going to be leaving it soon."

Roger laughed and nodded.

"That's fine. You can work from the phone. Ainsley, I work for Governor Ritchie and we would love to have you on board for the campaign staff."

Ainsley seemed to freeze as she heard these words and looked up at Roger.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a very bright young woman and I've seen most of your work. I think that you would be a wonderful addition to the staff and you could possibly help us win this election."

"Mr. Edwards,"

"Roger,"

"Yes. I assure you, I'm grateful that you even thought of me to work for you but I have a perfectly good job at the moment."

"I know you work for the White House."

"You've done your homework." Ainsley commented.

"Yes. Working for the Ritchie campaign could be a great move for you. If you took the job and worked hard enough at it, Governor Ritchie might even offer you a higher position when he takes office in January."

"Well it's March 1st. We have quite a while to go until the election." Ainsley was about to go on but an arm slip around her waist. She turned her head slightly and smiled at Sam. "Hey. Honey, this is Roger Edwards. Roger, this is my husband, Sam Seaborn."

"Ah yes. I heard something about that." Roger nodded. He extended his hand to Sam, who politely shook it. "It's nice meeting you."

"Yes it was."

Roger reached into his pocket and held a card out to Ainsley.

"I'd like to talk more. Please feel free to call my office at any time."

"Thank you." Ainsley gave him a warm smile, which disappeared after the man walked away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

-----------------------TWW--------------------

Sam glanced up when he heard the door leading into the bathroom opened and Ainsley walked out, towel-drying her hair. He watched her for a moment until she tossed the towel in the hamper and got into bed.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

"The thing."

"Oh." Ainsley rested her head on Sam's shoulder and eyed his fingers moving all over the keyboard of the laptop. "Sam,"

"Hmm..."

"Do you... if I... if I wanted to leave the White House, would you care?"

"No." Sam paused for a minute and glanced sideways at his wife's blonde head. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"What didthat guy ask you?"

"What guy?"

"Uh... Edwards."

"Oh." Ainsley tried to play it off like she suddenly remember that Roger Edwards even existed. "He offered me a job."

"Are you taking it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he wanted me to work on Ritchie's campaign." Ainsley said. Sam's eyes widened slightly and he hit the save button, then closed the laptop. Ainsley sighed, knowing what was coming and sat up straight.

"He asked you to leave the Democrat White House you work in to help a _Republican _try and beat the man you're working for?"

"I'm not taking the job so don't worry about it."

"Why was he even at your father's party?"

"He's one of his friends. I've never meet him before tonight so..."

"He actually asked you to leave the White House and join Ritchie's campaign?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Ainsley nodded. "Honey, I'm not taking the job so don't stress out about it. It's not the first time I've been asked something like that."

"And you've never accepted them?"

"Obviously not if I'm still working with you."

Sam cracked a small smile and looked over at Ainsley.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why don't you accept the jobs?"

"Because I love the job I have." Ainsley replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Have I... slowly converted you?"

"Not a chance in Hell."


	34. Chapter 34

"Come on."

"Grow up."

"Come on Sam."

"Grow up Josh."

"It'll be fun."

"They'll kill us."

"But it'll be fun."

Sam glanced around then headed into the bike display with Josh. He, Ainsley, Josh, and Donna were at a toy store shopping for baby things. Sam and Josh were annoying Ainsley and Donna so they told them to go find something to do. They had wandered around the store before coming to the back of the store where the bikes were.

"I won't live to see my daughter be born." Sam said, watching Josh pull a bike off a rack.

"She won't do much damage to you." he said, pulling another bike onto the floor. He rolled it to Sam, who grabbed the handlebars and steadied the bike.

"What if CJ gets wind of this?"

"_Then _you won't live to see your daughter be born."

"You're a bad influence with me. You know, Ainsley actually threatened to punish me if I kept doing bad things with you."

Josh laughed as he sat down on the bike.

"What? No sex for a few months?" he smirked.

"Hey, that can be pretty bad." Sam said but got on the bike. The boys began riding around the store, getting weird looks from people. "Are we going to get in trouble for doing this?"

"No. Everyone does this."

"Everyone is usually kids six to fifteen."

"You know, they got the new Star Wars merchandise out for the new movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw it when we walked in."

"We should get some lightsabers and have a duel."

"We should." Josh agreed. "But, Sammy wouldn't Mommy get mad at you for hanging out with such a naughty boy like me and put you in time out?"

Sam turned his head to look back at Josh, whose eyes widened.

"Sam, look out!" he exclaimed, making Sam look in front of him. He let out a yell as he crashed into a toy display, making the toys come tumbling down on him as he fell off the bike. Josh, who was too close to slow down, screamed as the front tire hit Sam's stomach, making him groan as Josh flipped over the handlebars and onto the floor, his legs landing on Sam's chest.

"I think I broke a few ribs." Sam mumbled.

"I think I cracked my skull open." Josh whimpered, gently touching his forehead. The manager of the store walked over and stared at the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. Ainsley and Donna came over and Ainsley sighed.

"I heard the crash and yells and knew it had to be my husband." she said. "You know Sam, when I said to stay out of my hair, I didn't mean to wreak havoc on the store."

"I'm in pain." he struggled to sit up, grasping his chest. "It was all Josh's idea."

"Hey, he ran into the display." he muttered. "Donna, I'm injured."

"Don't complain to me." she said.

"Ainse, it hurts." Sam mumbled, staring up at her with a pained expression on his face.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot." she said, turning to the manager. "I'm very sorry about this."

"You two are top government officials yet you behave like you're five." Donna chastised the boys as Ainsley dealt with the manager.

---------------------TWW-----------------

"I almost don't feel sorry for you."

"Mean woman."

"Hey, am I not sitting here tending to you?" Ainsley pushed the ice pack harder on Sam's bruised chest, making him squeal quietly. "I think you're so intelligent sometimes and then you go and pull stunts like this."

"It was Josh's fault."

"Does Josh control you?"

"No."

"Then it's not Josh's fault."

Sam hung his head and Ainsley lifted the ice pack off his chest.

"You're going to have a nice bruise there for a few days." she said. "You're lucky you didn't break your arm, knowing how you are."

Sam thought about this, then nodded, a look of agreement on his face. Ainsley smiled slightly and kissed his forehead.

"Lay down." she murmured. Sam obeyed and Ainsley pulled the blanket over him.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"You can be pretty stupid sometimes Samuel but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less."

Sam smiled tiredly and his eyes shut. Ainsley shook her head and brushed his hair off his forehead, then left the room.

-----------------------TWW-----------------

"Sam, please talk to me."

Sam ignored Josh and continued to paint the nursery.

"You know, I came over here to help you paint, yet you ignore me."

"You got me in trouble."

"If you weren't so klutzy you wouldn't have ran into that display and Ainsley would have never have known."

"She would've known. Believe me, she would've." Sam said. "She's got this freaky psychic thing going on."

"She's coming between us." Josh said. "Remember the days when we had no worries and could get into trouble without having to worry about Ainsley?"

"No. Not really."

"Has she brainwashed you?"

"Yes. You know, soon I'm going to have long blonde hair, shrink to 5 feet tall, and join the Republican party." Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about things like that." Josh said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Josh, she's not the devil incarnate or the antichrist or here to destroy the world."

"You don't know that. I mean, look at what we're doing."

Sam paused and looked around.

"We're painting a room pale purple. I don't think that's going to bring about the apocalypse."

"Yeah but for a _baby_." Josh said. "She's breeding."

"You didn't take your medicine today did you?" Sam asked. "Remember that it's also my baby as well and there's a 50/50 chance that she'll be Democrat."

"Yeah but I'll spend the next 18 years wondering if she's going to jump out of the shadows and kill me."

"Josh, please."

"Why does it have to be purple?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to paint the room blue and Ainsley wanted pink, which is a light variation of red. And we don't want to force the baby into choosing political parties yet so we decided to mix blue and red together and got purple."

"Great to know you two paid attention in kindergarten." Josh smirked. "You two are a pair of freaks you know that?"

"Yeah well, we agreed that the baby would be bipartisan."

"I worry about you Sam."

"I'm fine. Never been better."

"That's what they all say and then the next week you find them chopped up in garbage bags floating down the Potomac."

--------------------TWW----------------

Ainsley rolled over as Sam screamed and jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, staring at Sam, who was frantically looking over himself. "Honey?"

"I'm still here." he said, relief flooding his features.

"Where would you be?"

"You chopped me up into tiny pieces and stuffed me in garbage bags, then tossed them into the Potomac!" Sam exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Ainsley stared at him incredulously. "Sam, what's go— never mind. You were hanging out with Josh today."


	35. Chapter 35

"No!"

Sam walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, seeing Ainsley yelling into the phone.

"I don't need your help!" she was saying. "Oh like you really care. I don't want you coming up here. I don't care! Why? Why so you can criticize me and Sam?"

It had to be Emily. Ainsley did not yell at anyone like that but Emily. To Sam's surprise, the months had flown by quickly and it was May 15, only a few weeks away from Ainsley's due date. Sam sighed, wondering where the time had gone. He felt as though they barely did anything to prepare for the baby yet in reality, lots had been done. The only thing that hadn't been done was deciding on a name, which Sam was beginning to believe would be the death of him.

"Good bye Mother." Ainsley hung the phone up and sighed, burying her face in her hands. "She's coming here."

"What? No!"

"That's what I said but she insists."

"Why?"

"To help take care of the baby."

Sam groaned and flopped down into a chair next to his wife. She looked at him, sweeping her hair up into a ponytail. Ainsley let out a sigh and put a hand on her stomach.

"Kicking again?"

"That's all she does!" Ainsley exclaimed, reaching for Sam's hand. He moved his chair over and Ainsley waited a couple of seconds and then placed Sam's hand on her stomach. They sat there for a couple of minutes like that and Sam sighed, making Ainsley smirk. "Now she stops."

"She must not like me very much."

"Don't say that." Ainsley smacked him as best she could and leaned back in her chair. "I'm so bored."

"You've been on leave for two days!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm used to the hustle and bustle of the West Wing."

"I wish I could take a few days off."

"When are you going in?"

"I'm leaving in a few minutes. I don't like you being home alone like this." Sam said.

"Trust me honey, neither of us are going anywhere." Ainsley said, resting her hand on her stomach again. "There she goes again. We still haven't decided on a name."

Sam sighed. He was getting fed up with this. He honestly was.

"I'm putting an end to this right now." he said, grabbing the baby names book off the counter. "Whatever name I pick out is going to be her name. I don't care if it's like... something insane. That will be her name."

"And you're doing this at random?"

"Yep." Sam stared at Ainsley as he opened the book and jabbed at the page. He looked down and read where his finger was.

"Well?"

"Grace."

Ainsley made a face and Sam held up a finger.

"I don't want to hear it. That's her name."

"You can't be serious."

"We can call her Gracie. Personally, I like it."

"Gracie Seaborn... that's not bad." Ainsley said.

"I know. I'm amazing." Sam grinned, leaning over and kissing her. Again, he rested a hand on Ainsley's stomach and she gave a wince as the baby kicked, hard.

"Either she doesn't kick for you or she kicks so hard she rearranges my inner organs." she muttered.

"I'm telling you, she doesn't like me."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious. She always kicks for you."

"Obviously!" Ainsley exclaimed. "She's taken up residence in there."

Sam laughed and kissed Ainsley's stomach, making her smile. Then he stood up and kissed Ainsley lightly on the mouth.

"I'll call you later." he said.

"Okay."

"When's your mother coming?"

Ainsley fidgeted and pushed herself up out of the kitchen chair.

"Ainsley..."

"Tonight." she mumbled, walking into the living room. She laid down on the couch and sighed, then looked up at Sam, whose jaw was hanging open. "Can you hand me that pillow?"

Sam did as he was told and looked at his wife.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"I... no she... are you sure?"

"That's what she said. She said she was driving up here at around noon and should be here by six."

"Oh God! Don't expect me home."

"Sam!"

"I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said, heading for the door.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Can you hand me the remote?" Ainsley asked.

-------------------TWW-----------------

Sam sat in his car, staring up at his house with dread. He knew what was waiting for him when he walked in there. Letting out a sigh, Sam got out of the car and shut the door quietly, then slowly made his way up the driveway to the sidewalk then finally to the front door. He fumbled with his keys for a minute, then unlocked the door and glanced into the kitchen. Emily was busying herself in various cabinets, her back to the doorway. Sam gave a shiver and headed into the living room. Ainsley looked up, hearing his quiet footsteps and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey," Sam leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"How was work?"

"The usual."

"How's CJ doing?" Ainsley asked.

"Everything seems fine." Sam flopped down onto the couch and undid his tie, then tossed it onto the coffee table. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. I watched TV then argued with my mom."

"Sounds like a productive day."

"It was. I feel very good about myself now." Ainsley joked, making Sam smile. "She's cooking. She refuses to let me stand up."

"I'm not hungry."

"Stop."

"She'll probably try and poison me."

"Sam."

"Can I go back to work?"

Ainsley shook her head and Sam sighed, then reached over and grabbed the remote off the other arm of the couch.

"Ainsle— oh hello Sam." Emily said flatly, walking into the living room.

"Hi." he muttered. "How was your drive?"

"Oh it was good. Ainsley, I don't know where anything in that kitchen is!"

"That's because it is my kitchen." she said, grasping Sam's shoulder as she pushed herself up off the couch.

"Sit." he nudged her down and stood up. "I'll find whatever she needs."

"It's okay." Emily said quickly. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Mom, you don't need to cook. We can order a pizza or something."

"You are not eating that greasy thing now. You're pregnant."

Sam smirked and turned back to the TV. If his mother-in-law only knew how many pizzas Ainsley had devoured since finding out she was pregnant.

"You're having something healthy." Emily went on, then threw Sam a scathing look. "Lord knows you haven't been taken care of in the past few months."

"Mom..." Ainsley started. "You know, Sam could help you. He happens to be a very good cook."

Emily laughed loudly at this statement and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll do just fine on my own." she called over her shoulder. Sam shook his head and looked over at Ainsley, who squeezed his hand.

"How long is she going to be here?" he asked quietly. Ainsley sighed and buried her face in his shoulder. "Ainse..."

"A while."

"How long?"

"She hasn't made it clear."

"Ainsley, she's not staying until the baby's born is she?"

"She said for a few weeks after the baby's born." she said quietly.

"You're not due for another two weeks!"

"Yeah..."

Sam let out a groan and buried his head in his hands.

----------------------TWW-------------------

Sam closed his bedroom door and turned the lock, glad to finally have some privacy.

"I cannot believe she's going to be living with us."

"Please don't start." Ainsley said. "Please Sam. I've had enough with the two with you."

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "What are you watching?"

"Gone with the Wind and I'm not watching it. I'm about to put it on."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"We really haven't talked at all tonight." Ainsley called.

"Anything I say your mother comes up with a rebuttal for."

Ainsley let out a loud sigh and leaned back against the headboard. Sam came out in his boxers and walked over to the dresser, rummaging around for a t-shirt. He found one and tugged it on over his head, then walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Ainsley.

"Can you turn that light off?" she asked. "There's a glare."

Sam leaned over and turned the light off. Ainsley tried to move closer to him and sighed.

"I'll move." he said, a small smile on his face. He moved closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. Ainsley leaned her head onto his shoulder and pressed play on the DVD remote. "How many times have you watched this?"

"There is nothing wrong with this movie."

"I never said there was. I asked how many times you had seen it."

"What's the big deal?"

"You're being snooty."

"No I'm not."

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed."

"Why?"

"You know why." Ainsley muttered.

"You know, I tried being nice to her. She just doesn't like me." Sam said.

"I don't understand why you guys cannot get along."

"I don't understand it either. Maybe you could ask her for me."

"I have and she hasn't come up with a legit reason yet."

"Well she should." Sam muttered. "She's probably downstairs snooping through our stuff."

"Probably but don't worry about it."

"So when she makes some comment in the morning and then you get upset, I shouldn't worry right?"

"Right." Ainsley's tone was flat and Sam could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Honey, I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Don't be."

"Well I am."

"Well stop it."

Sam nodded and kept his eyes glued to the TV mounted on the wall. The next few weeks were going to be very long. Sam didn't know how long they had been watching the movie but his eyes were beginning to droop even though Ainsley was still very much awake and enthralled in her favorite movie. Sam finally let his eyes close and was almost asleep when he heard Ainsley give a loud ow. His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, staring at her with panic.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She just kicked a little hard."

"Are you sure she was kicking and it wasn't a contraction?"

Ainsley turned her head and stared at Sam wildly.

"There's a pretty big difference so yeah I'm sure. Go to sleep."

"I can't now."

Ainsley rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie.

"I swear by the time she's born, I'll most likely have suffered a heart attack." Sam said.

"You need to relax. Believe me Sam, I'll know when I'm having a contraction and I can bet you I'll give a louder ow then I just did now."


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey." Josh poked his head into Sam's office and raised an eyebrow, seeing him staring at the phone intently. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna get dinner. You want to come?"

"Who's we?"

"Me, Toby, Charlie, Donna, and CJ."

"No. I got to get home." Sam mumbled, standing up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just..."

"Sam, she'll call if anything happens." Josh said. "How is she anyway?"

"Impatient."

"She was due what? The 30th?"

Sam nodded and Josh shrugged.

"Big deal. It's the 3rd."

"Yeah. I mean, it can happen any day now."

"Yeah. That's pretty exciting." Josh grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hang on. I'll walk out with you." Sam quickly grabbed his things and turned the light off, then followed Josh out into the bullpen, shutting the door behind him.

"How's things with your mother-in-law going?"

"I want her to leave. I apparently cannot do anything right in her eyes."

"How does Ainsley feel about it?"

"She's fed up with the two of us." Sam said. "I feel bad. I try not to argue with Emily because I know it upsets Ainsley but I need to defend myself."

"So she starts it."

"Basically, yeah. I hate going home cause I know she's there. We have no privacy."

"How long is she staying?"

"Hasn't made it clear."

"Why don't you just tell her to leave? Or stay at a hotel?" Josh asked.

"Because she doesn't listen. This has been the two weeks from hell."

"This is why I don't want to get married, even though Donna's parents like me."

Sam's head snapped towards Josh, who blanched.

"What?"

"I... nothing."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"You're dating Donna?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No. No I didn't. You misheard me."

"You're dating her!" Sam exclaimed. "I knew it! How long?"

"I'm not dating her!" Josh hissed. "So be quiet."

"I know when you're lying. This has been going on since last year? Hasn't it?"

"What? Are you insane?"

"Everyone said they saw you two making out at my wedding."

"I was drunk! And besides I'm dating Amy."

"Then why did you say Donna?"

"I said Amy."

"You said Donna."

"Go away."

"I knew it. CJ owes me ten bucks." Sam muttered to himself.

"I'm not dating her!" Josh screamed as Sam disappeared out the door.

-----------------------TWW--------------------

"Ainse!" Sam burst through the front door and quickly dropped his things in the hallway. "Ainsley!"

"I'm in here!"

"You won't believe what just happened." Sam flopped onto the couch next to Ainsley, making her look up.

"What?" she asked. "Why do you have a maniacal grin on your face?"

"I was telling Josh how your mother hates me and he said, 'This is why I don't want to get married, even though Donna's parents like me.'"

"What!"

"Yeah!"

"Sam, my mother doesn't hate you."

"Get past that part. They're together! So Josh tried correcting himself and saying that he's dating Amy but they broke up like... a week ago and he has met Donna's parents before."

"Wow. You need to calm down honey."

"No. Everyone owes me money. I'm gonna make about $100 tomorrow." Sam said gleefully.

"Right. Dinner's almost ready."

"Is she still here?"

"Why do you have to make a mess everywhere you walk?" Emily screeched from the hallway. "Then you come in here, yelling at the top of your lungs like a two-year-old..."

"Oi."

Ainsley looked back down at her book and Sam rubbed her back lightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just preparing myself for another night of yelling."

"I won't yell tonight. I promise. I'll be peaceful tonight." Sam said. "Can't say the same about her though."

Ainsley nodded and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead softly.

"How're you feeling?"

"Same as when you asked me this morning."

Sam smiled and Ainsley sighed, tossing her book down.

"I'm sick of being pregnant." she said. "I mean, it was fun but now this is ridiculous. And it's not that I don't like being pregnant, I just want her to be here already."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"You do not feel the same way."

"Yeah I do."

"You're not the one who is sitting around everyday like a beached whale and getting your insides killed. You are not the one who has to go to the bathroom every thirty seconds. You aren't the one who went through weeks of morning sickness and eating weird things that I can assure you will not be in this house after next week and you are not the one who will be going through extreme amounts of pain in hopefully the next few days. All you have to do is sit around and wait, which is what I have to do too but at least you have the freedom of going where you want."

"I guess it's worse for you huh?" Sam grinned.

"Oh yeah." Ainsley sighed. "Can you get me a bottle of water?"

Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen, going straight to the refrigerator. He moved things around, looking for a water bottle and heard Emily begin to talk.

"You know, she's wrong." she said casually.

"About?" Sam questioned.

"The way I feel about you. I don't like you."

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Why are you even here?" Emily asked, making Sam come out of the refrigerator.

"I live here." he replied.

"I don't like your smart ass routine. You know what I mean."

"I'm here because I love her and nothing is ever going to change that."

"You're not good enough for her."

"I know I'm not good enough for her. She definitely deserves better than me but hey, she picked me to marry and I'm not going to complain about it. I'm happy."

"You will never be good enough for her."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sam said.

"You're using her aren't you?" Emily accused.

"For what? When you and your husband die she'll be rich? Guess what, when my parents die, I'll be rich too. I'm already rich. I come from a wealthy family. I'm not married to her to take her money."

Neither of the two noticed Ainsley standing in the doorway, listening to the two of them.

"Sam..." she started.

"Hang on." he said, turning back to his mother-in-law. "I know you hate me but everyone else from your family seems to like me so it must not be because I'm a Democrat. Your husband likes me and honestly, when I first met you two, I was more afraid of meeting him but he seems to think I treat Ainsley okay."

"Robert is an idiot and he doesn't realize how people truly are." Emily said.

"Sam," Ainsley tried again.

"You stay out late every night. You come crawling through the door at odd hours of the night."

"Hey, if I had a choice, I'd be here with her but I serve at the pleasure of the President..."

"Oh and he comes first?" Emily snapped.

"Sometimes he has to and Ainsley understands that. I work crazy hours."

"You should be here taking care of her not serving some man who is incapable of running this country."

"She doesn't need taking care of! She's a grown woman! And she's not dying Emily, she's pregnant! I've been told time and time again to stay out of her way unless she really needs something!" Sam exclaimed. "And I'm not ready to upset her by doing what she doesn't want!"

"Can I just say something?" Ainsley asked calmly. "Mom, Sam has been wonderful these past few months. And everything he's saying is true and I stand by him. You say that Sam's probably hanging out at a bar picking up women but I talk to him practically every hour if he stays at work late and every time the caller ID says the White House's number. Everyone at the White House works crazy hours. I work crazy hours. And he's the Deputy Com—"

Ainsley broke off with a gasp and Sam saw her fingers tighten on the doorframe.

"Ainse," he quickly went to her side and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against him for a moment, then looked up at him.

"Remember that conversation we had a couple weeks ago?" she asked quietly. Sam thought for a second and Ainsley saw him pale about ten shades.

"Oh God." he mumbled. Sam stared at Ainsley and paled some more.

"Sam, don't flake out on me." she ordered.

"I-I wo-won't." he stammered.

"Okay."

"Why are you so calm?"

"One of us has to be."

"Ha ha. How long has this been going on?"

"About a half hour."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

"For now." Ainsley snapped. Sam's eyes widened at her tone and let out a quiet sigh. If this was the side labor brought out in her, it wasn't going to be a pleasant night.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, grabbing the phone.

"Because the contractions weren't bad and I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to bother you at work."

"Ainsley!" Sam exclaimed. "What did I tell you?"

"To call you if I went into labor but I wasn't really sure but then when the second one hit, I figured it was a contraction."

"So then why didn't you call me then?"

"You had called and told me you were coming home."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You would've gotten into a car accident!" Ainsley exclaimed. Sam waved a hand at her as he spoke to Dr. Coleman for a minute. He hung the phone up and ran a hand through his hair. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you getting into an accident on the way to the hospital."

"I can drive Ainsley."

"Okay." she said quietly.

"Ainsley, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I am not talking to you right now." she said angrily. "You sit here and insult him and then you think cause all of a sudden I'm having contractions I'm going to let you near me or talk to me? No! If anything I want you to stay away from me because I'll say something I'll most likely regret later!"

'_This attitude is just going to get worse as this progresses.' _Sam thought to himself. _'And Emily won't be there in the room with her. I will and I'm going to be getting verbally abused and most likely physically. Oh gee...' _


	37. Chapter 37

Josh laughed loudly and leaned on Donna as CJ told a funny story. His cell phone began to ring and he pulled it off his belt and check the caller ID. 'Sam's cell.' He frowned and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"J–- ow, ow Ainse. Shut up! I don't know what you're owing for!" Josh could hear Ainsley in the background as Sam moaned in pain.

"Sam?" he heard Sam let out an ow and then a loud smack, then another ow. "Sam!"

"Josh, she's abusive! She's tiny but abusive."

"What's going on?"

"Okay, so I got home and I was fighting with Emily and then Ainsley walked into the kitchen and tells me, very calmly may I add, that she's having contractions..."

"So... you're at the hospital and she's in the middle of another contraction and your hand is most likely broken?"

"Well see, they don't seem very ba– ow. I know honey, I don't understand the intensities of the pain you're going through. I know, you don't have to smack me again."

"Sam, buddy I'll let you go. You call me when you know something." Josh snapped his phone shut and tossed it onto the table. "Ainsley is in labor and is still able to abuse Sam."

"See, men don't understand how much pain women go through to give birth." CJ said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Did you give birth and we don't know about it?" Toby asked. CJ gave him a look. "Then how do you know what giving birth feels like?"

"It's a woman thing."

"Sam seemed to be in touch with his feminine side." Josh said, making them all laugh. "You'd think he'd be more sympathetic."

"I think he is." Toby said. "It's just Ainsley acting out from the pain."

"And how would you know?" CJ asked. Toby didn't respond and CJ looked at Josh. "Did Sam say—"

"Sam didn't say anything." Josh quickly interrupted. "You'll have to call him if you want the details. He seemed kind of busy getting injured."

-------------------------TWW---------------------

"I hate you so much!" Ainsley exclaimed after a contraction passed. "It's all your fault Sam!"

"I know." he said soothingly, kissing her forehead. Ainsley buried her face in his shoulder and sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"I'm hungry." she mumbled. Sam held a cup of ice chips out to Ainsley. "Oh get the hell away from me! I need food Sam! No... no I need drugs."

"Which do you need more?"

"Don't try being funny."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a minute and Ainsley reached over, taking Sam's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "For the way I'm acting and will act as this gets worse."

"Ah, don't worry about."

"I am honey. I feel bad, yelling at you. I mean... well yeah, you did do something. You know what? I'll apologize later."

"Okay."

--------------------TWW-------------------

Sam winced as Ainsley squeezed his hand tightly.

"I absolutely hate you." she hissed. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. He had heard the words 'I hate you' too many times to count.

"Just breathe Ainse." he said and she threw him a nasty look. "I know you know. You don't have to tell me."

"Then why do you keep telling me?"

"What else am I going to tell you?"

"Oh I dunno! How about, 'Ainse, after all this is done I promise I'll get a vasectomy' or 'Ainse, after all this is done I'll never touch you again!" she spat.

"You know you don't mean that."

"Oh I do Sam! I swear to God I do!"

"Shh..." he pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"You better be satisfied with kissing my head because that's as close as you're ever getting to me again." Ainsley muttered as the door opened.

"How's everything in here?" Dr. Coleman asked, a smile on her face.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"Probably because I'm not the one in labor."

Sam hid a smile as he glanced at his watch. He looked back up at Ainsley and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee and call Leo, tell him I'm not coming in." he said. "You gonna be okay?"

"Do you really need coffee?" Ainsley asked. Sam shook his head. "Good, you can suffer for a few hours then. You can call Leo from your cell phone."

Dr. Coleman hid her smile as she examined Ainsley.

"You're almost there Ainsley. You're at 6cm. You want that epidural?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you God."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ainsley nodded vigorously and Sam silently thanked God, hoping Ainsley's attitude would decrease a bit. About fifteen minutes later a man walked in and Dr. Coleman introduced him as the anesthesiologist, Dr. Richards. Sam saw a glimpse of the needle and blanched slightly.

"Honey..."

"What?" Ainsley looked up at him and Sam chewed on his lip for a second.

"Uh... you sure about this?"

"Why?"

Sam turned his attention to Dr. Richards, who stared at the other man.

"Yes?"

"Are... are you honestly going to stick that in my wife?"

"Sam, I don't care what it looks like or how big it is. I don't care if they stabbed me a couple dozen times with it. I will do anything to make this pain stop." Ainsley said.

"Ainsley, it's pretty big."

"Shut up Sam."

"Okay."

-----------------------TWW----------------------

"Sam!" Ainsley grasped his hand tightly and let out a small sob. "I can't do this anymore."

"What? Oh honey, this can't be the same Ainsley I married." he grinned. "She never said she couldn't do anything."

"Well that Ainsley has left! This one is in pain! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Ainsley, only a few more good pushes and the baby will be here." Dr. Coleman said.

"Hear that? A few pushes and you won't be in pain anymore. Besides, weren't you complaining to me yesterday that you just wanted the baby here?" Sam said. Ainsley nodded and silently cursed Sam for being so damn persuasive.

"Sam..."

"Shh..." he moved closer to her and kissed her cheek, resting his forehead against the side of her head.

"What if we're not good parents?"

"Honey, I don't really think we have a choice anymore."

Ainsley let out a small laugh and turned towards her doctor, who looked up at her.

"You ready?" she asked. Ainsley nodded and squeezed Sam's hand tightly as she pushed. He bit back a moan as her nails dug into his skin, most likely drawing blood. He tried to ignore the pain in his hand as he whispered softly into Ainsley's ear. She felt tears fill her eyes, not really sure if it was from the pain or Sam's sentimental words. She half listened to him as she gave another push, her nails digging deeper into his skin. Ainsley heard Sam give a soft yelp but kept talking to her, saying how much he loved her and that it would all be over in a matter of minutes and their daughter would be here.

Ainsley knew Sam was saying all of it to keep her calm and it was working. Surprise, surprise. Anything Sam thought of worked. A sudden cry jolted Ainsley out of her thoughts and Sam pulled away from her slightly. They looked at each other and then at Dr. Coleman, who was holding a tiny, squirming body.

"Oh my God..." Ainsley murmured. "Sam..."

"I know." his voice cracked slightly and Ainsley brought a shaky hand up to his cheek. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes... just have to get her weighed." Dr. Coleman said.

"Then you're gonna bring her over here right?" Ainsley asked. Her doctor laughed and nodded, handing the newborn off to a nurse. Ainsley and Sam stared at their daughter and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Well, she's pretty loud." he said, making Ainsley let out a laugh. The nurse brought the baby over to the couple and placed her in Ainsley's arms. "Wow. How big is she?"

"7 pounds, 8 ounces." the nurse replied. Sam made an 'oh okay' face and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his wife and daughter, who had quieted down once she was placed in her mother's arms.

"She's here." he said dumbly, reaching out a hand timidly.

"She? Didn't we decide on a name?" Ainsley asked.

"Huh? Oh we're really going along with it then."

"I thought we had both agreed we liked Grace."

"We did." Sam said. Ainsley looked away from Gracie and up at Sam. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard on the mouth. He brought a hand up, stroking her cheek softly. They pulled away from each other and Ainsley brought a hand up to Sam's cheek, wiping off the tears trailing down from his blue eyes.

"I'm gonna tell Josh you were crying." she said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I don't care. I love you so much Ainse."

"I love you too Sam."

"God, she's beautiful."

"She looks like you."

"No."

"Yeah. Look at that dark hair."

"So she has my hair color. Her face is like yours."

"I bet when she opens her eyes they'll be blue like yours."

"Your eyes are blue too."

"They're a bluish-green. Yours are clear blue."

"You realize we're debating over her looks right?" Sam said, making them both laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

Ainsley slowly opened her eyes, hearing Sam talking quietly. She glanced around, then her eyes landed on him sitting in a chair to her right with Gracie in his arms. Sam glanced up from Gracie and smiled at Ainsley.

"Hey."

"Hi." Ainsley brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes. "Is she awake?"

"Kinda." Sam replied, moving over to the bed. He sat down next to Ainsley and she took Gracie from him. Sam slid an arm around Ainsley's shoulders and she leaned against him, both their eyes glued to their daughter.

"What time is it?"

"About noon."

"Have you slept?"

"About an hour."

"Sam, go home and get some sleep."Ainsley said. "You look like you're dead."

"That's a wonderful thing to say." he smirked.

"Well it's true."

"I'm not leaving. I'm fine."

"Sam..." There was a knock on the door before Ainsley could go any further and Josh's head poked around the corner.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"Just Ainsley yelling at me." Sam replied. "Come on in."

Josh was shoved aside as Donna and CJ rushed into the room.

"Let me see her!" Donna exclaimed.

"You'd think they never seen a baby before." Toby muttered.

"Move Spanky!" CJ moved to shove Sam off the bed but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Damn, they become savage-like." Josh said, watching the women coo over the newborn. "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks." Sam grinned.

"Can we see her too or will you scratch our eyes out?" Toby asked.

"In a minute." CJ said. "I just got here."

"So did the rest of us."

"Well you can wait. I'm more important because Gracie knows how much her Aunt CJ loves her and how Uncle Toby is a mean, grumpy old man."

Josh and Sam snickered and Toby shot them both a withering look.

"She is adorable!" Donna cooed. "Oh I want one."

Sam nudged Josh and gave him a grin, making Josh glare at him.

"Can I have her Ainsley?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "She's mine!"

"Relax Sam, I was just kidding." Donna smirked. "Jeez."

"Sam's become a little bit attached." Ainsley teased.

"Damn right I have."

"Pansy." Josh muttered under his breath. "Can we please see her?"

"Wait your turn!" Donna scolded.

"Come on Donna! We got to go back to work in a few minutes."

"You have a meeting on the Hill in a few minutes. I can stay."

"Exactly. So hand her over."

Donna scowled and motioned for Josh to come over.

"Oh God..." he muttered. "She looks like Sam."

Toby walked over and cringed.

"Another Sam."

"Shut up guys." he mumbled.

"I mean she's cute." Josh said.

"But she has to get it from Ainsley." Toby added.

"Haha." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. We're just teasing you. Leo and the President said they'd stop by later on. They're in the Sit. Room." Josh said.

---------------------TWW-----------------

"I wish you'd go home."

"I'm fine Ainsley."

"No you're not. You look about ready to die."

"I've slept for a little bit in the chair."

"That's got to be uncomfortable. Sam, you don't have to stay here with me. Go home and get a few hours of sleep, then come back." Ainsley said quietly. They were sitting together on the bed, Sam had his arms wrapped around Ainsley, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ainse, I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"When I went home and changed I ate some cereal."

"Oh cereal. Real nice. You should've stayed there and gotten some sleep. Was my mother there?"

"Yeah but she totally ignored me until I told her about Gracie. She said she'd come up later." Sam said. "Donna and CJ seemed really happy that she's here."

"Yeah." Ainsley smiled. "I'm really happy she's here too."

"Me too. I can't believe she's here at all."

"I know. It feels like we found out yesterday that I was pregnant."

"And now it's over."

"Well it's not over. Now we have to raise her."

"She's never leaving the house." Sam said. "I'm saying that right now."

"Sam," Ainsley laughed softly and he smiled.

"I mean, she keeps those good looks of hers and I'm gonna have to sit outside the house with a shotgun." he said.

"Stop. You still have another sixteen years with her before some boys comes and sweeps her off her feet."

There was a small whimper and the couple looked at each other.

"Guess someone is awake." Sam said, moving off the bed. He walked over to the bassinet and smiled as he leaned over, seeing Gracie's bright blue eyes watching him. "Hey..."

"Bring her over here." Ainsley said. Sam gave her a look as he leaned down and picked Gracie up. He sat back down next to Ainsley, who took Gracie from him. "Oh she is so beautiful."

"Just like her mom."

Ainsley looked up at Sam and leaned over, kissing her softly. From the doorway, Leo, Jed, Abbey, Charlie, and Zoey watched with smiles on their faces.

"Well would you look at that," Leo smirked. "Sam's a dad."

"Never thought I'd see the day." Jed joked. Sam and Ainsley pulled away from each other and Sam went to stand up but Jed waved a hand at him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"Now let me see her."

Everyone laughed as the group moved over to the bed.

"Oh my God!" Zoey exclaimed. "She is adorable. Ainsley, can I hold her?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I think I asked first." Jed said, taking Gracie from Ainsley. "Don't need _you _getting any ideas."

"Dad!"

"Oh Jed, leave her alone." Abbey said. "She's beautiful Ainsley."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I had some contribution too." Sam piped up.

"Seems like more contribution than Ainsley." Leo said. "She looks just like Sam."

"Sam wasn't in labor for sixteen hours." Ainsley said.

"That's right." Abbey said. "So Ainsley gets the compliments."

"They always gang up on me." Sam muttered. "Donna and CJ did too."

"Oh poor Sam." Zoey teased.

"At least one of them is on my side." he smirked, then noticed Charlie still standing by the door. "Hey Charlie."

"Hey Sam. Congratulations." he said.

"I just said hi because you were pretty quiet and about ten feet away."

"I'm not good with kids."

"Come over here." Sam waved him over and Charlie stood behind Zoey, peering over her shoulder at the baby now in her arms.

"She is just too cute." she smiled.

"I think we're gonna have to pry Gracie away from Zoey." Sam whispered to Ainsley, who smiled and nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

Sam quietly entered his house and glanced into the living room, surprised to not see anyone. He walked into the kitchen and set a bag gently on the table, then quietly walked up behind Ainsley. She let out a squeak as his arms went around her and he kissed her cheek.

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. Where's the baby?"

"Taking a nap. She should be waking up in a few minutes."

"Oh."

"How was work?"

"I just can't wait for the election to be over." Sam muttered, peering over Ainsley to the stove. "What are you making?"

"Noodles." she replied.

"That's chicken."

"Very good."

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"No."

"Then... you've got me confused."

"I'm cooking chicken and then I'm making noodles, then putting the chicken in with the noodles."

"Okay, now it makes even more sense." Sam said, making Ainsley roll her eyes. She reached over for a napkin and let out a yell. "What?"

"I burnt my arm." she whimpered.

"How?"

"I reached over the pot and my arm hit the edge of it!" Ainsley pulled away from Sam and he turned the faucet on.

"Come here."

"No."

"Come here."

"It's gonna hurt."

"Stop being a baby. I've got one upstairs." Sam said, grabbing Ainsley's arm. She bit her lip as he stuck it under the cold water. He finally turned the water off and Ainsley tried to pull her arm away but he gave her a look and brought her arm up to his face. "Yeah, that's pretty nasty."

"Shut up."

"I may have to kiss it and make it better."

"Oh I can't stand you! Here I am, injured and you're mocking me!"

"I'm being serious." Sam kissed Ainsley's arm lightly, making her force back a smile.

"What's in the bag?" she saw the large white bag on the table and pointed.

"Stuff for Gracie."

"From?"

"Me. I went to the mall." Sam said. "And let me tell you, that was crazy. I don't know how women like going there for fun."

"The mall is fun." Ainsley said.

"I nearly got run over by this eighty-year-old lady rushing to get to a Macy's sale. It's every husband's worst nightmare."

"I did not tell you to go to the mall."

"I know that but it still is."

"So what happened?"

"Well it started when I went into the Disney Store." Sam sat down at the table and began to tell his tale.

--------_Flashback_-------

'_I can't believe I left the West Wing early and am now standing in the mall.' _Sam thought to himself as he walked into the Disney Store. _'But I'm a nice guy and a loving father. So what does Gracie like?' _

He walked around the store and his eyes narrowed on the DVD display. Sam began heading towards it just as a woman was. See, Donna had bought Gracie a Tigger stuffed animal when she was born and she seemed to like it. So when Sam saw The Tigger Movie on the DVD rack, he knew Gracie would like watching it... even though she was only two months old and nothing could really keep her attention for long, let alone two hours. As he went to grab the DVD, the woman did too. Sam gave her a smile that would make any woman go weak at the knees but she didn't return the smile.

"Hi. Uh, I had this first." he said.

"No, I did. Now if you'd let go of it, that'd be great."

"I intended on buying it."

"Really? Well I did too."

"For my daughter. I mean, come on. How many times do you see a father buy something for his kid?"

"Your wife sent you out didn't she?" the woman said flatly.

"No, actually she didn't. My wife thinks I'm still at work." Sam explained. "So if you could just give this back to me,"

"Listen, my niece's birthday is today and I told her I'd get this for her so if you could just be a gentleman..."

"Okay." Sam, keeping one hand on the DVD, used his other to go into his pocket. "How old is your niece?"

"Five."

"That's a great age."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Two months."

"And you think she's going to watch this?"

"She's got a thing for Tigger. So she's five huh? That's wonderful." Sam nodded. "You know, when I was around her age I wanted to be President."

"I don't care. Give me the DVD."

"A lot of kids want to be President at five and what a way to encourage them to follow that dream then to present them with a pen with the seal of the President of the United States?" Sam handed over his pen and smiled. The woman stared at him, still not letting go of the DVD.

"What did you steal this?"

"No. I'm Sam Seaborn, I'm the Deputy Communications Director for the White House. I get one like every day."

"Oh. You're that guy. Well, I don't like Bartlet so why do you think I'd take your crappy five cent pen to give to my niece?"

"Actually, it's not worth five cents and you can't get it anywhere else. I'm sure she'd love it."

"Well, she's not a psycho like you wanting to be President."

"Oh?"

"She wants to be a ballerina."

"Heh, my friend wanted to be a ballerina. You should get her a ballerina thing then and let me have the DVD."

---------_end of flashback-----_

"So did you get the DVD?" Ainsley asked. Sam shook his head, making Ainsley smirk.

"She threatened to hurt me so I let go of the DVD." he said. "So I walked out of the store and that's when Grandma nearly ran me over."

"Then what did you buy?"

"I found it at a DVD store and I got Attack of the Clones."

"Oh."

"I got something for you." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Ainsley went into the bag and raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag. Sam grinned and walked out of the room as he heard Gracie over the baby monitor. Ainsley opened the bag and let out a squeak. "SAM!"

"Be down in a minute!" he called. Ainsley groaned and buried her head in her arms. Upstairs, Sam smiled as he picked Gracie up. She yawned in his face and he laughed slightly. "Thanks a lot. I think I may have annoyed Mommy but I thought it'd look good on her."

"I can hear you!"

"Well it's true." Sam leaned over and grabbed the pacifier out of the crib. "And Daddy got Gracie something too. We'll go downstairs and I'll show you."

They came into the kitchen a few minutes later and Ainsley shoved the bag at Sam.

"No, don't be like this."

"I can't believe you bought that."

"What's the problem?"

"What did you do? See it on some anorexic model and think I'd look as hot as her?"

"No. I thought you'd look even hotter." Sam replied.

"Well that's not gonna happen until I lose this weight."

"What weight?"

Ainsley gave Sam an incredulous look and poked at her stomach.

"That weight!"

"Oh that's nothing."

"It's something." Ainsley took Gracie from Sam as grabbed a bottle off the counter. "That one's dirty."

Sam eyed Gracie as she began to fuss.

"You did make one right?"

"Yeah. It's in the refrigerator. Just heat it up for a couple of seconds."

"I don't think she's going to last a couple of seconds." Sam mumbled. Ainsley gave him a look as he handed her the bottle. Gracie quieted down as Ainsley put the bottle in her mouth. "She's just like you."

"Only when she eats. So is there a story behind that thing as well?"

"Wh— oh. Not really. Just... the salesgirl was hitting on me. She said she'd..." Sam laughed for a second, rubbing the back of his neck. Ainsley raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I don't wanna know."

"She said she'd model for me if I needed to see what it looked like on a real woman, not a mannequin."

"Why is it that anywhere you go you get hit on?"

"I'm just so damn good-looking." Sam grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

Sam stumbled through his front door close to two in the morning and groaned, hearing the loud cries coming from upstairs. He sighed and took the stairs two at a time and walked into the nursery, where Ainsley was pacing the floor, holding a screaming Gracie.

"Hi."

"Hi. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't really know Sam. Don't you think if I did, I would've stopped the crying?" Ainsley asked.

"Okay. Give her to me."

"No. Just go to bed."

"You're the one who needs to sleep." Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go to bed. I'll get her to sleep."

"I've tried everything Sam!" Ainsley yelled. "What, do you think you can walk in here and magically make her stop?"

"Okay! Relax!"

"You're not the one who's been sitting here trying to calm a screaming baby for the past half hour!"

"That's why I said give her to me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ainsley handed Gracie off to Sam and stormed out of the room, then Sam could hear a door, most likely their bedroom door, slam shut. He sighed and rubbed Gracie's back as she cried into his shoulder. Sam walked downstairs and grabbed the cordless off the coffee table. With a quick glance at the clock, Sam dialed a number, hoping he wasn't disturbing his mother. The phone stopped ringing on the third ring as Elizabeth picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Sam yawned, sitting down on the couch. "I got home from work just now and Gracie's screaming her brains out and Ainsley has had it. She says she tried everything so I figured I'd call you."

"Well she can't be teething yet."

"We would've noticed."

"And she's too young. Did Ainsley feed her?"

"Mom."

"I'm just checking Sam. Maybe she needs a diaper changed."

"She wouldn't be screaming like she's being murdered."

"It's possible she has an ear infection."

"What?"

"Yeah. You got them a lot when you were younger and God would you cry."

"Ainsley's taking her to the doctor's in the morning at around nine."

"She seems to be quieting down."

"I think she's falling asleep." Sam glanced down at his daughter, who's red-rimmed eyes were beginning to droop.

"Is she sleeping through the night?"

"If she's got an ear infection I don't think she's going to be sleeping but yeah she does."

"She should be fine until Ainsley takes her to the doctor. You can't do anything about it now. What time is it there?"

"A little past two."

"Yeah, you're not going to get any medication at this time of night. Call me tomorrow and tell me what's going on."

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome honey. Tell Ainsley I said hi and try to get some sleep. You sound tired."

"Yeah. Bye." Sam hung the phone up and sighed as Gracie whimpered in his ear. "Oh Gracie..."

Sam stood up and walked around the living room a couple of times until Gracie fell asleep, tears still streaking down her cheeks. He carried her up to the nursery and gently placed her down in the crib. Sam stood there for a minute, then headed out of the room and down the hallway to his closed door. He opened it quietly and walked in, shutting it behind him. Ainsley was curled up in a ball on her side of the bed and she looked up when she heard the door open and shut.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. Sam crossed the room to their bed and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't know what to do anymore and I was losing it."

"Honey, why didn't you call me at work?"

"I figured it had to be important if you were still there."

"God Ainse, I don't care what I was doing, you should've called."

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. I called my mom. She said she may have an ear infection."

"Lucky we already have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow then." Ainsley muttered. "God, I feel like such a horrible mother."

"No, honey don't say that." Sam kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"Well I do!"

"But you're not."

"I feel like it."

"Hey," Sam pulled away from Ainsley and cupped her face in his hands, making her look up at him. "You're not. Okay? You had no way of knowing what was wrong. You did everything to get her to stop crying. She can't tell you what's wrong with her, at least not yet. So stop crying alright?"

Ainsley nodded and Sam wiped the tears off her face. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his.

"You need to get some sleep." Sam said quietly.

"So do you." Ainsley mumbled, pulling Sam's tie off. She tossed it somewhere on the floor as Sam moved off the bed and headed into their bathroom. Once he came out Ainsley was under the blankets, her eyes following him as he walked over to the dresser, then to their bed. He laid down next to her and she moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his chest. His arm went around her shoulders and she lifted her head for a second and Sam kissed her quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ainsley settled her head back on Sam's chest. "I didn't think it'd be this hard."

"Honey, we're still new at this. It's only been two months. No one expects us to be super-parents."

"I know but I feel bad that I just let her cry like that."

"You didn't just let her cry like that. You tried getting her to calm down. It just didn't work. It happens." Sam said softly. "Why don't I take a few days off?"

"I called my mother this afternoon. She and my father got into another fight so she's moving up here to get away from him."

"Are they getting a divorce?"

"She always says that but she sticks around because he's her source of money. She'll rent a place up here for a few weeks, months at the most then go home."

"Let me guess, she's offered to help with Gracie."

"I asked her."

"Ainse, you know, I can take off work. I don't have to be there 365 days a year." Sam said.

"What is the problem?"

"Because now she'll be here in DC saying how all I do is stay at work and am incompetent father."

"Well we all know you're not. Just because you work like every other father on the planet doesn't mean you're incompetent. I don't understand why you let her get to you so much." Ainsley said. "I don't want you taking off work. It's an election year and I know how much it means to all of you to win and the only way the President will get reelected is if he has the best standing by him and that's you."

"What if I want to take off work? I only see Gracie when I come home and by then she's asleep or practically asleep."

"Well Sam, she's two months old. You're not missing much."

"That's not the point."

"I know what your point is because I'm going to be going through it next month when I go back to work. I don't want to miss out on her Sam but we can't always be here. We need to go to work so we can raise her." Ainsley said.

"Yeah..." this came out as a sigh from Sam and Ainsley sat up, watching him for a minute.

"Honey I know how much Gracie means to you and I know how much you love her and I know what you're trying to do but don't try to be Super Dad. Don't worry about my mother because what she says in a bunch of lies and honestly, I could care less about what she thinks. Second of all, you're not your father Sam."

"Stop." he groaned, rolling onto his side so his back was towards Ainsley.

"No because I know that has something to do with this." she tugged on Sam's shoulder, making him roll onto his back. "I know you're trying to win Father of the Year award."

"Haha."

"I'm not kidding. You'll keel over if you try any harder. You've told me what it was like growing up and I'm telling you that you're giving Gracie a great life so far and I know that it's going to get better as she gets older. I don't know why you're trying so hard to please my mother. Honey, I'm telling you that very few... like... .05 of the population of the world has that honor. Everyone else she could care less about."

"Are you one of those people?" Sam asked.

"I used to be."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm... back in high school when I had dreams of being an actress and had the gorgeous boyfriend."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, making Ainsley smile.

"My mom thought I'd move to Hollywood with my high school sweetheart Ryan Greene and once I dumped him and went to Smith she wasn't pleased. Ryan is one of the people that have pleased my mother."

"So... being a lawyer and having a gorgeous husband doesn't make her pleased?"

"Nope. She wanted me to be some glamorous thing that I didn't want. I was glad when I got accepted to Smith, then Harvard. I could finally get away from her and her beauty queen hopes for me." Ainsley said, laying back down. She propped herself up on her elbow, her hand brushing Sam's tousled hair out of his eyes. "But I could care less because I'm happy and nothing is going to change that."

"Well I'm glad I satisfy you."

"Yeah..." Ainsley put her head back down on Sam's chest and let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Sam, my parents are unhappy."

"I've noticed honey."

"Yours are divorced."

"I've noticed that too."

"Do you... Do you ever wonder if we'll turn out like them?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Sam, just answer me."

"No! Why the hell would we? We're supposed to learn from their mistakes."

"That doesn't always happen."

"We've been married a year. What you a divorce already?" Sam rolled onto his side and Ainsley laid there for a minute then sat up slightly, resting a hand on Sam's arm.

"Honey, I don't want a divorce. I don't ever want a divorce." she said softly.

"Well good cause I don't either."

"I don't want to turn out like them."

"We're not." Sam rolled over so he was facing Ainsley and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it."

"How do you know what's going to happen?"

"Because I love you more than anything and I won't ever let it happen."


	41. Chapter 41

Ainsley glanced at Gracie in the rearview mirror as she stopped at a red light. They had been out shopping and when Ainsley had looked at the clock she realized it was Sam's lunch hour so she decided they'd pay him a visit.

"Where are we going Gracie? Hmm?" Ainsley turned slightly to look at her and grabbed her tiny foot lightly. "Are we gonna go see Daddy?"

Gracie cooed, making Ainsley roll her eyes.

"Oh you understand 'Daddy' huh?" she said, turning back around. She drove up to the White House to the gate that opened up to the West Wing parking lot. The guard recognized her and gave her a wave as he opened the gates for her and she drove through. Ainsley parked in her normal parking spot and got out of her car, then went around to the back and unbuckled Gracie from her car seat. "Hopefully Daddy's not working and he'll be hungry so we can go get something to eat because Mommy is very hungry."

Ainsley picked Gracie up and headed through the doors to the lobby. The guard at the desk smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Seaborn."

"Hey Bill." Ainsley supported Gracie on her hip and dug through her pocketbook to find her ID.

"This must be Gracie." Bill said.

"Yup."

"She's just as adorable as your husband described her."

"Was there any doubt Bill?"

"Well, he is a writer. He could have exaggerated a bit. But I can see he wasn't." he replied, waving at the dark haired baby. Gracie just stared at the man, wondering if she should like him or not. "She's so serious."

"She's just cautious of who she's around." Ainsley finally found her ID and signed in. "Do you know if Sam left or not?"

"I haven't seen him since he came in this morning."

"Thanks." Ainsley headed into the communications bullpen and glanced into Sam's office, seeing him sitting at his desk. A gray haired man was sitting in one of the visitor chairs and Sam was talking about something. He glanced over the man's shoulder and saw Ainsley standing there. She pointed to leave but he shook his head and stood up.

"Ted, it was a pleasure talking with you but I have another appointment now." Sam said. Ted looked and saw Ainsley standing in the doorway and smiled.

"That your wife?"

Sam grinned and nodded. Ted smiled and stood up.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Seaborn." he said.

"Ainsley is fine." she said. "I'd shake your hand but I'm tied up at the moment."

"Ainse, this is Ted Christensen. He works for Senator Stackhouse." Sam said.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No," Ted waved a hand at Ainsley and picked up his briefcase and jacket. "We were finished. Sam was just telling me about some strategies the staff was going over."

The older man noticed Gracie watching him intently and chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's your daughter Sam."

"Yeah," he nodded, a smile on his face as he watched his wife and daughter.

"Thanks for meeting with me."

"Thanks for helping us out." Sam said. He shook hands with Ted, who said good bye and left the room. Ainsley shut the door and Sam went over to her, kissing her deeply.

"What was that for?" she murmured.

"I just felt like kissing you." Sam replied, taking Gracie. "What are you doing here?"

"We were shopping and I figured we'd stop by when I saw it was your lunch hour. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. Let's go get something to eat."

"The Mess?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Mmm... Friday's."

"Let's go." Sam grabbed his jacket and followed Ainsley out of his office, then glanced into Toby's office. "I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in like... an hour and a half."

Toby just lifted a hand in response and the couple left the bullpen.

"Sam!"

He groaned and turned to face Charlie.

"Hey Ainsley." he greeted. "Sam, the President wants to speak with you."

"Okay." he nodded, looking at Ainsley. "I'll be a few minutes."

"I'll wait outside by Charlie's desk." she said, following the guys towards the Oval Office. Charlie opened the door and poked his head into the room.

"Mr. President, Sam's here." he said.

"Tell him to come in." Jed nodded. Sam tried passing Gracie off to Ainsley but she let out a whimper and didn't let go of Sam. He sighed and walked into the Oval Office with Gracie still in his arms.

"Sir, you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. First, give me that beautiful girl." Jed said, moving out from behind his desk. "Wow. Never thought I'd call one of your offspring beautiful. She must get it from Ainsley."

Sam feigned a hurt look but handed a very happy Gracie over to Jed.

"You're getting so big already!" he exclaimed. "Where is your wife Samuel?"

"Outside."

"Charlie!"

"Yes sir?" he came into the room and waited for further instructions.

"Bring Mrs. Seaborn into the room."

Charlie smiled and nodded, shutting the door slightly.

"Ainsley, the President would like to see you."

She paled but walked into the room, quickly rushing behind Sam. She was being stupid, she knew that. _'Stop it Ainsley. For God's sake you danced with the man at your wedding.' _'I had also been ordered to do so.'

"At least she's not peeing in any closets or dancing around in a bathrobe and throwing drinks into the air." Jed joked. Ainsley turned bright red and buried her face in Sam's back. He grinned and reached a hand behind him to grab her hand. "Gracie, your parents are very strange and I'm not sure why but I like both of them very much. However, if they ever drive you to the brink of insanity, please remember you can always come stay with me and Grandma Abbey."

Gracie, however, was not paying attention to the President but instead was looking around the Oval Office, her blue eyes wide with as much interest as a three month old baby could have.

"It's a nice place isn't it?" Jed said, glancing around himself. He leaned down to Gracie's ear and muttered, "You'll be back here in a few years so don't worry."

Ainsley looked up at Sam, who shrugged.

"Sir, you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! The speech, how's it coming?"

"It's coming. I was in a meeting with Ted Christensen and now I was going to go to lunch."

"Go." Jed said without hesitating. "You can worry about it when you get back or I'll get Toby to work on it."

He turned to sit down behind his desk and Sam looked at him.

"Uh Mr. President, could I have my kid back?"

---------------------TWW-----------------------

"Hi, I'm Tim and I'll be your waiter today." a college aged guy walked over to Sam and Ainsley's table, taking a pad out. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"An iced tea." Ainsley said.

"And a coffee." Sam muttered, his eyes glued to the menu.

"Anything for her?" Tim jabbed his pen at Gracie, who was very enthralled in sucking on the toy Ainsley had set in front of her.

"No she's fine." she said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"He was staring at your chest." Sam said, not looking up from the menu.

"And how would you know?"

"I saw him."

"You're looking at the menu."

"I have x-ray vision."

"Mmm, my Superman." Ainsley drawled, sliding her foot against his leg under the table. "He wasn't looking at my chest."

"He was. When he first walked over. I wasn't looking at the menu for a minute and I saw him staring at your chest." Sam leaned down to grab the toy Gracie had thrown and set it in front of her again.

"Well he was very dashing."

"Not as dashing as me."

"No, that's true." Ainsley agreed, giggling. "He's like ten Sam."

"Doesn't mean he's not a guy."

Ainsley rolled her eyes and put her menu down.

"Iced tea," Tim said, setting the drink in front of Ainsley. This time she saw him take a quick glance at her chest and Sam gave her a look behind the kid's back. "And a coffee," he put the cup in front of Sam, who grabbed a sugar packet from where the condiments were. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Honey?" Ainsley looked at Sam and he nodded. "Okay then. Um, the bruschetta chicken pasta."

"And for you sir?"

" The Jack Daniels chicken strips."

"Oh and an order of chicken quesadillas." Ainsley added. Tim nodded and walked away from the table. "Horny bastard."

"I told you." Sam said quietly.

--------------------TWW-----------------

Ainsley sighed with delight as Tim brought over her dessert, an Oreo Madness, and immediately dug in. Sam leaned back in his seat and watched his wife with a dazed look on his face.

"I don't understand why you don't try this." she murmured, licking butterscotch off the spoon. Sam didn't respond. He just continued to stare at her as she devoured her favorite dish. "Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he squeaked. Ainsley stared at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" she stabbed the giant ice cream sandwich with the spoon and slid it into her mouth, sucking on the spoon for a second. A bit of chocolate syrup was on her bottom lip and she flicked her tongue out to get it. Sam couldn't contain the moan that made its way up his throat, making Ainsley giggle. "Am I turning you on?"

"I hate coming to Friday's with you."

"Why?"

"Because you always order that stupid Oreo thing and... and... every time you eat it, it..." Sam took a deep breath, praying to God she would finish quickly. "It's very erotic."

"I didn't know me eating ice cream could get you so flustered Samuel."

"It... it's not that. You like... make an art out of it or something."

Ainsley nearly choked on the bit of cookie she had in her mouth.

"Well it's a shame you have to go back to work then." she said. "But you never know. Maybe you'll get a little surprise when you come home tonight, like me in that thing you got me from Victoria's Secret."

Sam choked on the rest of his coffee and Ainsley smirked with satisfaction, glad she got back at him.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Been very crazy and I was on vacation for a few weeks.

-----------------------TWW----------------------

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Sam, Josh, and Toby stared at each other, then at Ainsley, Donna, and CJ.

"Why do you think that I can't take care of our daughter?" Sam asked.

"It's not that Sam, really it's not." Ainsley reassured. "I just... I just want to make sure she'll be okay while I'm gone."

"And you're not to let him near her." Donna added, jabbing Josh in the chest.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because you'll do something to her."

"I'm not a kid Donna. I know how to take care of a baby. I don't even know why you dragged me into this."

"Because all of us will be out today and Sam will need some help."

"So you picked us two." Toby said flatly. "Well that's great."

"Isn't it?" Ainsley smiled, making Toby roll his eyes. Ainsley leaned up and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. "We'll be back tonight."

"Wait, it's nine o'clock in the morning. How long are you going to be gone?" he asked, panic rushing through him.

"Until tonight."

"But..."

"Honey, you said you could handle it."

"And... and I can. It's just... what do I do?"

"What do you mean? You know what to do with Gracie."

Sam fidgeted and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around at his buddies, who looked as clueless as he felt.

"I... I know _what _to do just not _how_."

"You pour formula into one of those bottles, then you stick it in her mouth." Ainsley said, making Donna and CJ cackle loudly behind her. "Then you play with her and change her diaper."

"Whoa!" Sam suddenly backed up and shook his head.

"Sam, you've changed her diaper before."

"Yeah but you handle the disgusting ones."

"Well, you're gonna have to do the 'disgusting ones' today."

"But... Ainsley!"

"Spanky, pull yourself together!" CJ exclaimed. "She's got two days until she has to go back to the West Wing. We're taking her out and you're going to be in charge of your daughter with these two."

"I don't know a lot about babies." Josh said. "And I've heard Toby tends to scar children for life."

"You three help run the country!" Donna exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean we're fit to be fathers."

"Sam doesn't really have a choice." Ainsley leaned down and picked Gracie up. She held her for a minute and kissed her forehead, then handed her off to Sam, who blanched. "Sam, stop it. She's going to think you don't love her."

"I do but... you remember that night we were working on the jokes for the Correspondents' Dinner? The one after we got engaged?"

"Yeah."

"And we went down to the Mess..."

A smile appeared on Ainsley's face and Sam turned red.

"Not that. Remember, you said that if men were biologically responsible for procreation, they'd fall down and die at the first sonogram?"

"Yeah."

"I really, really, really, really agree with you."

"Honey, that's really, really, really, really sweet but I'm still going."

"Call me to make sure we're all still alive."

"Stop overreacting." Ainsley kissed Sam again, careful not to squish Gracie between them. "I'll see you later."

CJ and Donna headed out the door and Ainsley smiled as she shut the door behind herself. Sam leaned his head back so he could see his daughter and his heart dropped. Her big blue eyes were glued to the door and Sam could see the tears brimming as her lower lip quivered.

"No..."

She let out a scream, causing Josh to jump and Toby to merely raise his eyebrows. Tears poured out of Gracie's eyes as Sam tried to get her to quiet down. This was going to be one hell of a day.

-----------------------TWW-----------------

Josh sighed and turned the TV louder, making Sam hit him.

"Did you ever think that she's crying because it's so damn loud in here?"

"Did you ever think that she's crying because she doesn't like you and wants Ainsley?"

"Oh well thanks a lot!"

"Look, just... make her stop." Toby said.

"How?"

"I don't know... duct tape her mouth shut?"

"Toby!" Sam stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"It was just a suggestion." he shrugged.

"Maybe you should call Satan." Josh said. Sam frowned at him, then got what— well, who he meant and shook his head.

"No."

"She's a mother."

"She's evil! And then she'll say, 'God Sam, don't you know how to take care of your daughter? Ainsley should've just let her stay with me for the day.'" Sam said, his voice sounding uncannily like his mother-in-law's.

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes. I changed her, I played with her, I— how the hell does she do this?"

"Women are magical." Josh said. "I don't know. She's a mother. They naturally know these things. Now you on the other hand are a father and you just nod and go along with whatever she says, which is how you got all of us into this mess."

"Why don't you call Ainsley and ask her what to do." Toby said.

"She'll laugh at me." Sam said.

"Well it's better her laughing at you then Gracie screaming her brains out the whole day."

"Give me ten more minutes. I'm sur—" Sam stopped when he heard the door leading out to the garage opened. The boys stared at each other and Josh gave a gasp, causing Sam to turn around. He jumped when he saw Emily staring at him. "Hi Emily. How are you? I'm great. What you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ainsley."

"She went out with two of her friends. CJ and Donna, you've met them a couple of times."

"I didn't like them." Emily said flatly.

"Yeah, I know. You remember Josh and Toby." Sam said. He began bouncing Gracie slightly and she giggled, but still cried.

"What are you doing to my granddaughter?"

"Trying to get her to stop crying."

"Do you want her to puke on you? Though that might be a good thing."

"Well, she hasn't eaten yet so I don't think she'd puke on me."

"No wonder why she's crying!" Emily exclaimed. "Give me her! You didn't feed her!"

"Ainsley fed her before she left and she's not due to eat for another two hours."

"I'm sure." Emily took Gracie from Sam and headed into the kitchen.

"Wow." Toby stared at the doorway and then at Sam. "I thought my mother-in-law had been a bitch."

"Yeah... yeah," Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Gracie squirming, not letting Emily feed her. "She's not hungry."

"What do you know?"

"That she's not hungry." Sam took Gracie out of Emily's arms and she buried her tear streaked face in his chest. "Ainsley's not here. You can leave."

"Leave her with you? I don't think so!"

"Well, Ainsley left me in charge and that's really saying something."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Her father." Sam replied. "So... yeah."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Toby and Josh stared at him as he walked upstairs and once they heard the door shut upstairs, they turned back to the TV.

------------------TWW----------------

"I know that but..." Ainsley stopped as her mother interrupted her. She sighed and jumped, feeling a hand on her thigh. She looked over and saw Sam had waken up. "Hi."

"Hey. Who's that?"

"My mom. I'll be off in a minute."

"Where's Gracie?"

"I put her in her crib." Ainsley turned her attention back to the phone call. "It's not his fault!"

Sam rolled his eyes and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Mom, Mom... okay, I didn't call you today because Sam is Gracie's father and he has a right to watch her. He isn't... stop putting him down. No, because she was just having a fit when you walked in and you immediately think he did something wrong! Okay, okay, well I have to go now. Thanks for calling. Bye."

Ainsley put the phone on the night stand and looked at Sam.

"She wouldn't stop crying." he muttered. "Then your mother walked in and grabbed her, thinking I was doing something wrong but... I tried everything and she just wouldn't stop. So I went into the kitchen and took her back then came up here. Josh brought up a couple of bottles and I locked us up here. I wouldn't come down."

"Honey, I am so sorry." Ainsley moved over to him and he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"You have no idea how many ridiculous shows I've watched in the past eleven hours."

"How long did she cry?"

"From the second you left to the second she fell asleep." Sam said.

"Oh Sam..."

"Yeah."

"And my mother didn't help matters."

"Nope."

"I thought that today would be good for you two to bond and it wasn't."

"It's okay. She just doesn't like me much."

"That's not true." Ainsley said. There was a whimper over the baby monitor and they began to get off the bed.

"Did you have fun at least?" Sam asked.

"No. I was missing you two too much."

Sam smirked as they walked into Gracie's room.

"What is going on with you today?" Ainsley asked as she leaned down and picked Gracie up. "I hear you gave Daddy a hard time."

She gurgled and Ainsley set her down on the changing table. She unbuttoned the onesie and blew a raspberry on Gracie's stomach, making her squeal and kick her legs. Ainsley glanced up at Sam, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Sam,"

"What?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look when you think you've been defeated by something."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"She hates me Ainsley."

"Oh stop it! She does not!"

"Josh said she does."

"Oh and you're going to believe Josh?"

"Yes."

"Josh is an idiot."

"He's right half the time."

"And this is one of the times where he's not right."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Ainsley turned her attention back to Gracie and changed her diaper. She picked her up then and held her for a moment before sinking into the rocking chair next to the table. Sam stood there, his eyes glued to his wife and daughter. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Huh?"

"Sam, she had a bad day. She never really cries. Once in a while she needs to cry. Just so happen that today she decided to scream her brains out. It happens."

"Yeah."

Ainsley chuckled and held her hand out to Sam.

"Come here,"

He moved across the room and sat down on the floor next to the rocking chair, then leaned his head against her leg.

"She scares me."

"We're new at this, I don't blame you."

"I tried everything Ainsley."

"Well, now you know how I felt the other day. Stop wallowing in self pity. You're not a bad father. Believe me Sam. We have the rest of our lives to get this right and I highly doubt we'll ever be perfect at it."


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm home!"

"Up here!" Ainsley yelled from upstairs.

"Where?"

"Our room!"

Sam deposited his things in the hallway and headed upstairs, smiling as he entered their bedroom.

"Hey,"

"Hi." Ainsley smiled. She leaned up for a second and Sam kissed her quickly before sitting down next to Gracie. She was sitting up and watching Dora the Explorer. "How was work?"

"Ah, you know." Sam waved a hand in front of Gracie's face and she turned her head towards him, then gave a big smile seeing him sitting there. "So you didn't turn into a couch potato. That's good."

He pulled her onto his lap and she grabbed his head, her fingers tightening on his hair.

"Ow, ow Ainse get her off me!"

She laughed and leaned over, gently pulling Gracie's hands off Sam's head.

"Do nice Gracie." she said, touching Sam's cheek softly. "See, Mommy do nice."

"Mommy do very nice." Sam grinned, giving his wife a suggestive look.

"Will you stop that! She's going to grow up and be sick and twisted and demented."

"You just said three things that all mean the same thing."

Gracie just giggled and grabbed onto Sam again.

"Gracie, you can't hurt Daddy." he said, reaching up to untangle her fingers from his hair.

"Give her to me. I have to give her a bath." Ainsley said.

"I haven't seen her all day!" Sam protested.

"Fine, then you give her a bath and I'll go make dinner."

"Fine."

"You have to make sure she doesn't splash."

"Honey, she's five months old. She doesn't know how to splash."

"Oh-kay then. Oh, you got mail too. It's on the counter."

"Where's her stuff?"

"In our bathroom."

"Okay then."

"Sam, I'm... never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. You take care of it." Ainsley said.

"I am." Sam insisted, rolling up his sleeves.

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go give her a bath. You know what to do."

"Yeah." Sam picked Gracie up and carried her into the adjoining bathroom. Ainsley sighed and walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs.

----------------TWW---------------

About a half hour later, Ainsley headed upstairs and walked into the bathroom, her eyes widening. Gracie was sitting in her little tub as she giggled, her hands hitting the water. Sam was sitting on the floor, his blue dress shirt clinging to his chest and his hair matted down on his forehead.

"How's it going?" Ainsley asked.

"How do you think it's going?" Sam sneered. "She's a little demon!"

"You said you could handle it. It looks like you took a bath instead of her."

Sam gave his wife a look, which she returned.

"Go put on some dry clothes and check the dinner. I'll finish up here."

Sam nodded and pushed himself up off the floor, giving his daughter a stern glare. Gracie, however, just looked up innocently at him. Sam walked out of the bathroom and Ainsley could hear him going through the dresser.

"You drive Daddy insane." she said.

"And it's only gonna get worse." Sam muttered, peeling his wet shirt off him. "I didn't even put that much water in the thing!"

"I told you she splashes but do you believe me? No. So it's your own fault."

------------------TWW--------------

"So what happened at work today?" Ainsley asked, feeling Sam's arms slip around her.

"Did you know that it is near impossible for a Democrat to win in Orange County for the Congressional seat?"

Ainsley raised an eyebrow and continued making dinner.

"What brought this on?"

"I was speaking with Jan from Ways and Means..."

"The one who likes to call you cupcake?"

"Yeah," Sam smirked. "She told me that Horton Wilde had his fourth heart attack."

"Am I supposed to know who he is?" Ainsley asked.

"He's a Democrat running for Congress in Orange County."

"Oh."

"I said I wouldn't let it become part of my life but I've been thinking about it all day."

"Sam,"

"We're going to Debate Camp this weekend." he said, quickly changing the subject.

"I figured." Ainsley murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just from what you've told me and what I've seen at work, you guys have a little work cut out for you. But it's fine Sam. He's going to get through this."

"How does someone get reelected when they lied to everyone?"

Ainsley was silent, trying to come up with a good reply to this. The MS and the reelection were a touchy subject with Sam. She remembered when Jed had told Sam about him having MS. It had been shortly after James and Elizabeth had told him about James's affair and their divorce. Sam had slowly been getting over that announcement when Jed dropped the bombshell on him. Ainsley remembered he had come home and cried to her. His father had lied to him and now the closest thing he had left to a father had lied to him as well.

"Because he makes up for it with the way he runs the country." she finally said. "Honey, I know you think I am some conservative Republican that would love to slay every Democrat she lays eyes on but I love President Bartlet. Don't tell any of my Republican friends..."

"You're leading another life." Sam joked, making Ainsley laugh softly.

"They still think I'm crazy for taking a job at the White House." she said, turning around.

"Well, I, for one, am every glad that you took a job at the White House."

"Mmm, best decision I've ever made." Ainsley leaned closer to Sam and he pulled away from her. "Besides marrying you of course."

"Good save." Sam mumbled before they kissed. They exchanged a few more kisses before Gracie began crying in the other room. Sam sighed and buried his face in Ainsley's shoulder. "She always ruins it."

"Let me go."

"Why?"

"So I can go tend to our daughter."

"Tend to me." Sam mumbled, kissing Ainsley's neck.

"I will tend to you later tonight."

"That a promise?"

Ainsley just gave Sam a smile as he released her and walked away.


	44. Chapter 44

Sam stared at the TV as the reporter kept speaking.

"But I can report a rumor that's been making it's way around that former Orange County resident and current White House Senior Advisor Sam Seaborn will be seeking the seat."

The communications bullpen went dead silent and everyone looked at Sam. Donna rested her hand on his shoulder and he looked around.

"They're talking about someone else." Sam said. A couple of people nodded, then the woman on the TV went on.

"I hear we have a picture that we're putting up on the screen." she said. Sam felt his heart sink as his credentials and his face came up on the screen.

"Yeah." he muttered. "Okay. Does anyone know where Toby, Josh, and CJ are?"

------------------TWW----------------

After a talk with Toby, Josh, and CJ, and then another talk with the President, Sam made his way down to the Deputy White House Counsel's office. The room was dark but Sam knew, he just knew she was in there. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

"My man Sam." Ainsley said, turning her desk lamp on.

"Hi."

"I heard an interesting story today."

"Can I just say you look amazing tonight?"

"Can I just say that I would love to drive a stake through your heart?"

"Well... I'm not a vampire so..."

"That doesn't mean you still wouldn't hemorrhage all over the floor until you died honey." Ainsley said in a sickly sweet voice. Sam gulped and backed up towards the door. "When did you decide to run for Congress?"

"I actually didn't decide to run for Congress."

"Oh? Then how did Gail what's her face get your name?"

"Remember, the day of the debate I went to California early?" Sam asked.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I went to go tell Will Bailey to stop the Wilde campaign."

"Well obviously he didn't."

"I drove back from San Diego to Newport Beach after the debate to return the rental car and I met him in a bar. I told him that if, on the insane chance, that Wilde won, then to tell Kay Wilde that I'd do it. I'd run in the special election."

"When did you plan on telling me this?" Ainsley yelled.

"I didn't think he'd win! I just told her that so she'd have some closure about the damn race!"

"So you don't tell me? I have to find out on the news?"

"Well you found out just like everyone else." Sam snapped. Ainsley stared at him, then turned away and stared out the window. Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair as Ainsley began to speak.

"The thing is, I'm not everyone else." she said quietly. Sam walked over to her and she allowed him to pull her into his arms.

"I know." he mumbled. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal."

"You obviously don't know what a big deal is then."

"I didn't mean it that way. I thought that he'd lose the election and I wouldn't have to run and you'd never find out."

"So you planned on keeping it a secret."

"Yeah." Sam said sheepishly.

"What are we gonna do?" Ainsley asked quietly.

"Do you want me to run?"

"You don't have a choice now and I don't think I know any other Democrat brave enough to run for a seat in the 47th."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I'm sure I will be." Ainsley said. "Besides, it's the first step."

"To what?"

"President."

They stood there for a minute and Ainsley turned and smiled at Sam. He returned it and leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against hers.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

"Just don't shunt me and Gracie to the side."

"Would never dream of it."

--------------------------TWW-------------------

Nine Years Later—

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bridget in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"Senator Lyman is requesting to see you but he's not on the schedule."

"He doesn't need to be on the schedule." Sam covered his laugh in a couch and Bridget nodded.

"Your wife called as well and told me to tell you not to forget about dinner tonight."

Sam nodded as his assistant disappeared and Josh walked into his office, shutting the door behind himself.

"How can I help you Senator?"

"Well Governor, I hate all the Republicans and I would really like to take the White House back and I think you're just the guy to do it."

"Funny Josh."

"I'm not kidding. We should think about getting you elected as the next President of the United States." he said, sitting down.

"Did you take your medication today?" Sam asked, disbelief written all over his face. "I can't run for President. You are... I can't even believe you flew out here to talk about this! Even if I did run, I wouldn't win."

"Yes you would."

"Do you know how crazy it would be? A one-term Congressman/two-term governor of California? Me being elected governor after only four years of being in politics was crazy enough as it was!"

"But you still did it. You had the previous governor's backing and you did good work as congressman. You made promises, then you kept them. And okay, the guy you were running against was a total idiot. The public loves you. Sam, you just got reelected with 55 percent of the votes! Besides, you have about as much experience in politics that Santos had and I got him elected."

"Josh..." he let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. His best friend leaned back in his own chair, running a hand through his hair. "This is..."

"Tell me you'll think about it."

"I'll think about it."

"In three years, you're going to be the next president."

"Yeah," Sam snorted at the thought. "How's the family?"

"Good." Josh leaned over and picked a frame off of the desk. "Gracie's getting big."

"Yeah. That's from a few months ago."

There was a knock on the door and Bridget poked her head in.

"Governor, your wife said she's not going to wait forever and she's hungry and if you don't come home for dinner then she'll eat without you and you'll spend another night searching the kitchen for food at midnight."

"Sounds serious." Josh smirked.

"She's not kidding." Sam mumbled, beginning to collect work to bring home for the night. "I haven't eaten dinner with Ainsley and Gracie in three nights."

"It's been what? Ten years since you guys got married?"

"Eleven in June."

"You're whipped."

"I can say the same for you Mr. Moss." Sam said sarcastically.

"That's Senator." Josh corrected, standing up.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No. I have a flight home in a few hours."

"...please tell me you didn't fly across the country to ask me to run for president."

"No. I had work to do in the area and I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"What type of work does the Senator of Connecticut have in California?"

Josh glanced down at the floor, making Sam shake his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"You would've hung the phone up on me. And I did have work here. I was meeting with an old friend."

"This is sounding very convincing." Sam snorted.

"His name is Brad O'Reilly. I went to Harvard with him. We've kept in touch. I'll even call him right now if you don't believe me."

"Thanks but I'd rather go home. I'll call you in a few days."

"Okay." they met in the middle of the large office, quickly hugging each other. "Tell Ainsley and Gracie I said hi."

"Same to Donna and Joanie."

---------------------TWW-----------------

"So was being Governor as productive as always?" Ainsley asked later that night in bed.

"Uh... yes. What would you say to moving back to DC?" there. He asked it. Now it was only a matter of time before she made sense of it.

"Why?"

"Just a suggestion."

"I thought you liked it here in California."

"I do but... perhaps... perhaps there's something in DC that I would want." Sam said quietly, his attention entirely focused on his novel. "Or maybe I thought that you'd be more happier in DC."

"Then why don't we move to North Carolina?" Ainsley asked.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"Say what?"

"Josh wants me to run for president."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh... around six-thirty." Sam mumbled.

"Does... Sam want Sam to run for president?" Ainsley asked. She knew this day would be coming. She just didn't think so soon and from the way her husband was acting, she could tell he didn't think so either.

"I always have."

"Okay. Then... I guess you're gonna be the next President."

"Hold on." Sam sat up a little straighter and looked over at Ainsley, who just stared at him.

"What?"

"You can't... you can't just say... okay well then let's run."

"Why not?"

"Because... there's something else hidden here. I know there is."

"Sam, the world is not out to get you. Don't think we all have hidden agendas against you." Ainsley muttered, shutting the light off. She shifted so she was laying down and turned to look at him. "Are you going to go to sleep?"

"Yeah," he shut off the light on his night stand and laid down, his arms immediately wrapping around Ainsley's waist. "Ainse,"

"Mm,"

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"I want whatever makes you happy." she mumbled into his chest. "Go to sleep. It's late. We'll talk in the morning."

Sam obviously didn't hear this come out of Ainsley's mouth or chose to ignore it because he continued to talk.

"You make me happy." he kissed the side of her head as she let out a little sigh. She knew this was going to become a thing. But why couldn't it become a thing in the morning? "You and Gracie make me happy... happier than I could ever have even imagined."

"I know. Honey, listen to me. We both know you want this. I told you that I would stand by any decision that you made and you will make a fantastic president."

"I... you saw what just being on the staff was like. Ainse, we'd be the President and First Lady. It will be insane. Every day our schedules would be so tight that we barely have time to go to the bathroom."

"I don't care."

"You're putting everything on hold for me."

"Honey, I'm doing what I vowed on our wedding day and there's no other place that I would rather be than standing at your side as your first lady. I'm not putting anything on hold. I'm living our life. When you get elected, those eight years are going to be the most exciting out of our whole life." Ainsley hoped that this would shut Sam up for the night and hold him over till breakfast.

"Eight years huh?" he questioned.

"Yeah and I'll be right next to you all the way."

There was silence and Sam rolled onto his back, making Ainsley sit up slightly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I..." Sam was speechless. He couldn't believe how caring she was being right now. He couldn't believe how she was just agreeing to let him run for president. "You're... you're amazing."

"Why? Honey, I don't know why you're so shocked over this. We've talked about you running before and you knew that I supported you a hundred percent."

"Yeah but I... I thought maybe when the time actually game, you'd... I don't know... change your mind. I mean, the past nine years I've put you through so much with campaigns and elections and moving and not being here and you're ready to let me have the ultimate politician spot."

"Because I know that you'll be wonderful and I know that this is what you were meant to do."

"Maybe I was meant to be a father and a husband."

"You can do that too. Also, I'm not acting selfish about this because it's only eight years. Once it's over, we'll have all the time in the world to be together. So, first thing you need to do in the morning is call Josh and tell him he needs to start gearing up for a campaign."

"I don't even know if I want to run!"

"So we just had this whole conversation for no reason?" Ainsley asked.

"No, I mean... I do but I don't." Sam muttered.

"You're scared."

"Yeah."

Ainsley sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. His head went down onto her shoulder and she kissed the top of his head.

"We're actually going to do this." he mumbled.

"Mhmm and we're gonna win. And I think we may be the first First Couple in the history of the United States that differed in their political views."

"I see we're gonna be having a lot of fights." Sam joked. A frown crossed his features, even though Ainsley didn't know it but she did know what he was thinking.

"It's not gonna split us up. There's more important things in life than politics. And besides, we were political enemies before we got married."

"Yeah but... now, if I do get elected, I'll be having decided which laws to pass and if we should go to war and things that we don't normally agree on."

"Honey, I don't think there really is one thing we agree on. We don't even agree on Gracie."

"That's true."

"And we're still together."

"I'm just afraid that it'll get too extreme."

"Well, I promise you that I will never leave you... no matter how angry you get me. My love for you is a lot stronger than my love for the Republican party." Ainsley said.

"Ah, now there's something we agree on." Sam smirked. Ainsley laughed softly as he continued. "I love you a lot more than the Democratic party."

"I'm glad. And you know what, us fighting is half the fun in our marriage. We always have really great sex afterwards."

"Yes we do."

"There's another thing we agree on." Ainsley teased. Sam glanced over his shoulder to the clock and saw it was almost 12:30.

"I need to sleep. I have a meeting at seven."

"I have breakfast with a bunch of women at seven-thirty. So I need to sleep as well." Ainsley kissed Sam, mumbling an I love you and shut her eyes. Sam shifted slightly and held her closer to him as he shut his own eyes. Already, the wheels were turning in his mind. Oh yeah, he'd definitely be president in three years. And Ainsley would be right there at his side.

the end


End file.
